Dragon Ball Z SS
by Dark The Relentless
Summary: A DBZ FanFiction: written in an alternate universe with many new fan-made characters and events. This story chronicles the adventures of Riddic, a silver-haired Saiyan, and his impact in the DBZ universe. Covers from the Saiyan-Tuffle war to the end of DBZ. (And yes, this does include the movies.)
1. Chapter 1: The Saiyan-Tuffle War (p1)

**Hi guys and girls, I'm known as Joe, or Dark if you want to refer to me by my username.**

**This little fanfic I have created is called DBZ SS and yes, for all you Nazi jokers out there, I know it sounds like "thee SS". Anyway, this story is a very different universe from the DBZ cannon we all know and love, mainly because of the events and characters I have added into this story.**

**I will try to fit with DBZ cannon as much as possible and will be following the chain of events in DBZ. I will be writing a separate piece to cover DBGT when I eventually get there. Yes many of you think GT is crappy, I think it has potential just that they failed to bring that potential fully out. Which is why when I get to DBGT I will try to make it better than it was, it goes without saying that it will take a LOT of work.**

**My story revolves around two Saiyan twins who are a bit different from the average Saiyan, these differences will be explained in the story. I plan to start this story near the end of the Saiyan-Tuffle war and go further than GT with my own events. Needless to say this will take a long time, but no worries since I fully have planned my first 4 story arcs and will be working on the others after I have written in the first few pages in full detail.(I originally write these in a narrative-like style to organize my thoughts and write particular dialog that pops into my head. Afterward, I write them in story format.)**

**Since my life is pretty messy right now, I can't guaranty exactly when these pages will be released but I can guaranty that they will be within a few months at the most.**

**I hope you can enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

**Prologue****: The Saiyan-Tuffle war, part 1**

_Age 730_

10 years, 10 long years. That's how long we've been at war.

By "we" I mean my race, the Saiyan race. We are a proud warrior race, so it's no wonder why we would have wars from time to time. This time though, were at war with another race, the Tuffles.

The Tuffles are smaller than Saiyans but make up for it in their numbers. They are a rather peaceful race, the opposite of us Saiyans in many ways. However, they're also a highly technological race, ahead of us by decades if not a few millennia: that's their advantage over us, technology. Without it, they would have been wiped out by us within the first month of our war.

What we're fighting over is the rightful claim of the very planet we now live on, Planet Plant as the Tuffles call it.

We Saiyans are not originally from this planet, our ancestors landed here almost 200 years ago. They were forced to leave the Saiyan homeworld due to a being known as the Legendary Super Saiyan. Somehow he caused a cataclysmic event to befall upon our homeworld and they had to leave over threat of extermination of our entire race. For those 200 years, our two races rarely came into contact with each other and have been able to live in peace.

However our current king, King Vegeta, as well as most of the current members of our race have shattered that peace. We Saiyans were beginning to grow tired of living in our filthy primitive villages, in other words: we were jealous of the Tuffles and their technological advantages. Many were also sick of the fact that we were allegedly being treated like slaves by the Tuffles and so our war began.

Through the command of our king, we attacked the Tuffles without warning. Using our great powers and brute strength, we killed many of their race within the first few days, many smaller settlements fell to our surprise attack. Soon enough though, the Tuffles organized themselves and counterattacked. We have been exchanging blow for blow ever since, as both we Saiyans and the Tuffles have won their fair share of battles.

This is a horrible war that continues to go on with no end in sight, however that might change soon.

King Vegeta and his advisers have come up with a daring plan, and if it works, this war might end within months, if not weeks.

Now my father, Miasma, leads a strike force against one of the most heavily defended Tuffle cities. If we can take this city, not only would we deal a devastating blow to the Tuffles, both physically and physiologically, but we will prove that can take over almost all the other Tuffles' cities.

My brother; Gilgamesh, my best friend; Roy and I; Riddic rush off with our individual crews to help our father on his mission. I take no joy in what I have done through this war, nor will I for what I'm about to do.

I do this for the survival of the Saiyan race, nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Over the skies of Planet Plant, Fourteen Saiyans flew with a purpose, to rendezvous with a larger attack force set to devastate the defensive line of a heavily populated Tuffle city. Eager to take part in such a large-scale attack, they fly as fast as they can to their comrades.

"Hurry up!" said Gilgamesh, who was flying in front "The attack will start any time now and I rather not miss this." "Those Tuffles wouldn't know what hit them." replied a rather strong built, mullet haired Saiyan named Yarrow, one of Gilgamesh's crew. "They better, especially with all that we're risking on this attack." said a bald Saiyan named Okkoli, another one from Gilgamesh's crew.

"You worry too much Okkoli." Yarrow replied "Besides, our king made sure that the Tuffles will be too busy to notice." A short-haired Saiyan named Undaria, from Riddic's crew, cut in. "That's why he ordered the recent charge on the frontlines: as a diversion." "Who was in charge of the front again?" asked Tamamnagi, a somewhat fat Saiyan who was another member of Riddic's crew. "Some guy called Nappa?" "It matters little."said a scar face Saiyan named Arytep, the third member of Gilgamesh's crew. "The end resolute will be the same: the complete annihilation of the Tuffles."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Arytep." replied a female, short-haired Saiyan named Datura, the last member of Gilgamesh's crew. "After all, we have to kill all the Tuffles in this city first." "Yes, your highness." muttered Arytep "And indeed we shall Datura!" proclaimed Gilgamesh, ignoring Arytep's comment like everyone else. "Which is why I want to get there as fast as possible, otherwise the 'old breed' will have all the fun!"

In the back of the group, a very different conversation was going on. "Looks like Riddic's brother riled up for blood, as usual."commented a mushroom haired Saiyan named Ragu, one of Roy's crew. "Not a surprise at this point." replied Ragu's friend Taivas, another member of Roy's crew. "He'd jump at the chance to spill Tuffle blood." "Yea, I've accepted this as part of who he is." stated Riddic. "Not that I like it anyway." "Hey, it's what the ladies like in a Saiyan." joked a long-haired Saiyan named Marcus. "Isn't that right May?"

"Piss off Marcus." replied the long-haired female Saiyan known as May, the last member of Roy's crew. "I'm not in the mood for you jokes." "You're not in the mood for anything lately." said Roy "What happened to us May? When did the magic stop?" May blushed "I-I have no idea what you talking about!" Everyone in the back of the group laughed, except an older Saiyan named Dapin, the last member of Riddic's crew, and of course May.

"Tsk, you kids and your 'jokes'." said Dapin "You lot ever try being serious for a change?" "What's wrong with having a little fun?" asked Taivas "Yea Dapin!" added Ragu "What's wrong with having fun?" "Now now guys, Dapin's right." said Marcus "After all, we all want to be like Dapin, bald and mate less! Hahahaha." "You're almost as old as me!"replied Dapin "Oh no, you're right." Marcus said with concern. "Guys I'm gonna be bald!" Ragu, Taivas and Marcus laughed. Dapin let out a disappointing sign."You guys are hopeless." said Dapin

'Hard to believe that these guys are the "bloodthirsty warriors" the Tuffles think we Saiyans are.' Riddic thought to himself 'All of us, except Marcus, Dapin, Tamamnagi and Okkoli, are barely out of our teens and we're already thrown into this war. But hey, according to my father that's Saiyan culture.'

Roy pulled up to Riddic's side. "So what's the plan?" asked his best friend "Well, assuming that my father hasn't made one yet, I though we go in and blast our way through." answered Riddic "Mix things up a little." "Right, cause we all know how it went the last time we tried that." replied Roy "If it wasn't for Bardock and his team, we all would have died." "Have a little faith Roy!" said Riddic "Besides, my dad will be there, and he's really strong."

"You really have that much faith in you dad?" asked Roy "Of course!" answered Riddic "After all, he helped me become the warrior I am today." Roy turned his head to look at Gilgamesh "Yea, but he also helped you brother become what he is." said Roy "I don't blame him for my brother's personality."replied Riddic "We all have a choice to become what we want to be. Unfortunately, he choose to become a bloodthirsty maniac."

Roy nodded in agreement, he and everyone else who saw Gilgamesh fight knows how he is. It is normal for Saiyans to love fighting and occasionally killing. However, Gilgamesh only loved killing, sure he would enjoy fighting an opponent he was going to kill, even more so when his opponent realizes this and becomes fearful, but Gilgamesh only looked forward to the part where he would crush the life out of his opponents.

This war with the Tuffles only feeds his desire. In almost every engagement with them that he and his crew have been in, Gilgamesh always finds a way to entertain himself before he kills. He relished in the slaughter, thinking of the most painful ways to kill his opponents, in this case the Tuffles. Just the other day, Roy saw Gilgamesh pretending to be a monster, chasing the surviving Tuffles of some city he and his crew razed, and eating them alive as he caught them one by one. It disgusted Roy.

'If you gonna kill them, then kill them.' Roy thought as he remembered that scene. 'No need to put them through anymore then they should.' Roy looked at Riddic again. 'It's really something, they're twins and yet they are nothing alike. Personality wise anyway.'

Riddic looked back at his friend. "What's on you mind?" Riddic asked, he always knew when Roy had something on his mind. "Oh nothing." Roy answered "Just listing all the differences between you and your brother." "Ha, must be a long list." Riddic replied.

"I can see the others ahead!"stated Okkoli. Gilgamesh looked back at the group. "Alright guys, hustle! Places to go, Tuffles to kill." "Let's get this slaughter started." Arytep said unemotionally. "That's the spirit!" replied Yarrow. Gligamesh and his crew separated from the others as they rushed ahead.

"Fool, father taught you better." muttered Riddic "Alright, Marcus, Dapin, Undaria, Tamamnagi! Get ready to land, we're walking the rest of the way." Riddic turned at Roy. "You guys mind?" "Not at all Riddic." replied Roy "Ok guys and girls, were following Riddic and his crew."

* * *

Ahead at the Saiyan staging area, the middle-aged Saiyan Miasma was giving commands to his men.

"Nanac! I want you and your men on the left flank." "Yessir!"

"Pinsrap, report." "Sir, there is no change in the Tuffles actions. They have no idea that were coming."

"Good, Boko! When the fighting starts, I want you and your men to rush that communication tower we spotted on the way here. Can you do that for me?" "Of course sir, just who do you think I am?"

Miasma continued to give orders until he saw 5 flashes of light in the corner of his eye. He turned to look, only to be greeted by the sight of his son Gilgamesh and his crew rushing as fast as they can toward him. 'What does that idiot son of mine think he is doing?!' thought Miasma 'He'll ruin everything!' He turned to see his son and his crew as they were landing and began to move toward them. "I'm here father." said Gilgamesh "We flew here as fast as we could, could have gotten here sooner if it wasn't fo-" Gilgamesh was cut short as Miasma backhanded him.

"You are a fool!" Miasma said angrily. "Do you ever think before you act? What if the Tuffles saw you flying and landing here? That would have giving us away and would have ruined the entire operation!" "But father-" "But NOTHING!" Miasma yelled. "I taught you better than this, I'm disappointing in you Gilgamesh." Shock, sadness and ultimately anger: These were the emotions Gilgamesh felt toward his father. "I HATE you." Gilgamesh muttered loud enough for his father to hear. "Hate me all you want," Miasma said as he turned to walk away. "It won't change anything." Yarrow placed his hand on Gilgamesh. "You alright boss?" Gligamesh smacked Yarrow's hand away. "Don't touch me."

Miasma walked back to his original spot and was about to continue giving out orders when he saw his other son, Riddic, and Roy, along with their crews, emerge from the ruins of the surrounding Tuffle suburbs that were destroyed during the Saiyans first attempt to take over this city. Riddic looked around, and spotted Miasma. "Father!" Riddic joyfully said as he ran over to his dad. "My son," Miasma said, he was tempted to say 'my FAVORITE son' but thought better of it. "I see you're doing well." "Yes father," Riddic replied "Where's Gilgamesh? I though he landed ahead of us."

"He did." Miasma pointed toward Gilgamesh. "I had to remind him why NOT to fly head on into enemy territory." "I see...Well we're here to help you in any way we can father." Miasma nodded. "I expect much from you today." Miasma looked at Roy, who caught up to them a little while ago, along with both his and Riddic's crew. "It good to see you Roy. I hope you ready for this." Miasma extended his hand to his son's best friend. "As ready as I'll ever be sir." Roy replied as he shook Miasma's hand. Miasma nodded at him. "Good, this battle is going to get rough." Miasma put his hand on Roy's shoulder. "Stay alive, that's an order." Roy nodded in response.

Miasma walked toward Marcus. "It has been too long Marcus!" Miasma extended his hand to Marcus. "How is my old hunting partner doing?" "I couldn't complain," Marcus said as he shook Miasma's hand "Except for the fact that I still don't have a mate." "Hahaha, We'll see what we can do about that when this is all over." Miasma replied and walked toward Dapin. "My old friend, how are you?" "Better than the beast we hunted to make your clothes." "Indeed, and I thank you for that. As these skins have served me well over the years." "Be honest with me Miasma, do you really think we can pull this off?" Miasma put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "I'm not gonna lie, I expect many Saiyans to die today," Miasma said "But I believe- No, I know we can pull this off. All I ask is that you do whatever you can to help." "For you my friend, I'll march straight into hell if you asked me to."

Miasma nodded at Dapin, turned and walked back to Riddic "So you do have a sense of humor after all Dapin." said Ragu. "Shut up." replied Dapin.

"Are you ready for this my son?" Miasma asked. "Yes father, I am prepared." "Good, I expect you..and your brother to uphold our legacy. We come from a rare bloodline of Saiyans and we must prove that we are strong for our ancestors." Miasma, Riddic, Gilgamesh, and every other Saiyan from there bloodline have a dominate trait that separates them from other Saiyans: they have silver-colored hair. Saiyans usually have black or brown hair, however there have been cases were some Saiyans have had red, blue, or in this case silver hair.

Miasma, like other Saiyans who have unique traits, thinks that he and every one of his bloodline has been chosen by the gods as a "chosen bloodline" to carry out some great deed. Riddic didn't care about such things, but went along with it to please his father. "Yes father, I won't let you down." "Good." Miasma said "Make me proud son." Miasma turned and walked away to continue his preparations for the operation. Roy, who let Miasma have his "father-son" moment privately, walked back to Riddic. "You ready for this my friend?" "The question is: will you be able to handle this." Riddic countered. "What? You don't have faith in me?" replied Roy. "I'm with you all till the end." Riddic extended his arm and locked it with Roy's "I wouldn't have it any other way." Riddic replied with a smile.

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

A Saiyan came running up to Miasma. "Sir, we are ready." "Good" Miasma said. "Then let us begin." Miasma extended his hand.

"Commence the attack!"

* * *

**And that's the end of the 1st page. Hope you enjoyed it. Many character developments and such, not much action yet, but that'll change in the next page.**

**If any of you have questions I will be more than happy to answer them. I'll post certain ones on this and every other page I post in a little Q&A section.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Saiyan-Tuffle War (p2)

**Prologue: The Saiyan-Tuffle War, part 2**

A Saiyan came running up to Miasma. "Sir, we are ready." "Good" Miasma said. "Then let us begin." Miasma extended his hand. All of the Saiyans gathered there smiled. They have waited long for this day; the day when the Tuffles finally realized what the Saiyans were fully capable of. Those who weren't at their assigned positions began to move silently toward them, looked at the Tuffles who would soon die by their hands, and waited for the final word.

"Commence the attack!" Miasma ordered with the wave of his hand.

"Riddic!" Miasma called. Riddic came running. "Yes father?" "I want you, Roy, Gilgamesh, and your crews to attack the right. That's were the Tuffles command center is." Miasma continued "If we take that center, we basically win here. It will be heavily defended, but I'm sure you can handle it." Miasma turned toward Riddic. "I will be joining the battle after I finish thinks here. Now, go my son and ensure our victory." "Yes father," Riddic replied "I'll made you proud." Riddic ran off to find his brother and his best friend. 'You already have son,' Miasma thought, knowing that his pride wouldn't allow him to say it. 'You already have.'

* * *

A Tuffle sentry was making his rounds along the defensive wall, passing lookouts who were either talking with one another, playing cards, or doing other things to pass the time. They were confident that tonight was going to be like it was for the past few months: Another quiet night without a Saiyan in sight. The sentry wasn't so sure though, which is why he took it up with his superior the other night. "Don't worry." His superior assured him. "It would be suicide to attack this place and the Saiyans know that. They might be inferior to us and our intelligent minds, but they aren't THAT stupid."

'Still,' the sentry thought. 'They have the audacity to try it and it never hurts to be too careful, especially when it comes to Saiyans.' He knew all too well what Saiyans were like, they were tall monkey-tailed monsters, incredible strong and possessed the ability to fly without the aid of a device and shoot fireballs, they reminded him of the monsters he heard of from the stories his mother told him when he was young. He remembered his last encounter with a Saiyan before he arrived here 3 years ago: it was an average day on the frontlines, the air was filled with flashing lights and the sound of explosions everywhere. He and a squad of troopers were sent to investigate what happened to Outpost 3 along the left flank.

They ran through other troopers firing at the enemy, Saiyans. A nearby explosion through up dirt and bodies into their path, but they didn't stop. The squad was determined to carry out their orders and find out what happened to their fellow Tuffles at Outpost 3. When they got there, they gasped is horror: Outpost 3 was in ruins, the surviving Tuffles were running from a figure that was barely made out in the smoke. The smoke cleared and revealed a silver-haired Saiyan. "It's the Silver Devil!" one of the trooper said. Another trooper grind his teeth and aimed his blaster "This is for my son, you bastard!" "No you fool!" yelled the squad leader, he raised his hand to stop the trooper. Too late, he fired.

The rounds bounced off the Saiyan's face, he turned toward the direction of the blast and noticed the squad of Tuffles on his right. He smiled, raised his hand and it began to glow as energy formed in it. Its light flickering on his face, portraying his eyes and mustache, the beam launched out of his hand. "Everyone down!" someone yelled, KABOOM, the ground around the squad exploded. Satisfied, the Saiyan moved on to chase down the Tuffles that escaped. Where the squad of Tuffles laid, a stone turned over, revealing the only survivor. He was lucky to survive such a blast, and he knew it. That soldier would forever remember his near brush with death and began to limp toward the Tuffle command center. 'I'll never forget that night,' thought the sentry. 'And I certainly wouldn't forget the "Silver Devil" anytime soon.'

The sentry continued to walk along the wall until he saw a lookout actually doing his job. "How does it look?" asked the sentry. "It's all quiet, too quiet. Like all the other nights." replied the lookout. "It's starting to get to me. What-if they're out there just staring at us? Waiting for the right moment to strike?" The sentry put his hands on his fellow Tuffle "Listen to me son, you're just paranoid. The Saiyans aren't coming." He bit his tongue. 'I'm one to talk.' he thought to himself. "Yea...yea you're right." The lookout finally managed to say. "Thank you sir." The sentry smiled. "Anything to help."

Assuming that he did what he could to reassure the young lookout, the sentry turned to leave, when the same lookout yelled. "What the hell is that?!" The sentry turned back and looked out, several other nearby lookouts did the same. What they saw was several flashes of light heading toward them. The sentry's eyes widened as he realized what they were. "Fireballs." he muttered and turned to run. Those lights were the last thing he ever saw.

KABOOOOOOM, the sound of several explosions echoed along the Tuffle's defensive line. Before the Tuffles knew what had happened, a new sound emerged from the darkness: The battle cries of several dozen Saiyans as they threw themselves toward the line.

The Saiyan attack had begun.

* * *

Miasma smiled, the surprise attack went off successively. 'Overconfident fools.' he thought 'They think they're so invincible behind their little wall that they turned off their sensors, otherwise they would have known we were coming.' Miasma continued 'At first, I thought they were pretending that they didn't detect us, now I see that's not the case. Now their overconfidence will be their downfall.' Miasma chuckled to himself.

A Saiyan ran up to Miasma. "Sir! The Tuffles are mounting a counterattack and they're heading right for us!" "Already?" Miasma muttered to himself. He stepped forward, energy charging in hand. "Let them come."

* * *

The Tuffle counter force was on the march to where their commanding officer thought was the Saiyan staging ground. "We'll cut this attack off at its head," He proclaimed. "and bring this situation to a close." His soldiers weren't so confident. Nothing was that easy when it came to Saiyans. Riding in his tank, the commander thought of the battle yet to come.

The lead scouts reported back to him awhile ago that they spotted some Saiyans up ahead. their scouters confirmed this. 'You Saiyans will pay for the lives you have taken, good men died today.' He smiled, confident that his division could handle whatever the Saiyans could throw at him. The commander threw his arm out. "Stop here!" His division scudded to a stop, all eyes on their commander as they waited for his orders. "I want 1st Battalion to advance toward the target area! All Artillery Companies are to set up here. Everyone else, spread out and watch for movement, those Saiyans could be anywhere." His men complied and did as they were ordered.

* * *

"There it is." Roy pointed to a tall building overlooking the defensive wall. "We need to get closer if we want to hit it, too bad there's not much cover between here and there." He turned to Riddic "What's the plan?" Riddic looked at the wall "Father was right, that wall is heavily defended; turrets everywhere." He looked back at Roy. "We could always charge the wall, but those turrets will kill half of us before we make it." Riddic looked around again and spotted the nearby ruins of the Tuffle suburbs.'We could use those for cover.' He thought, he turned back to Roy. "Do you think you and your crew can make it to those ruins?" Roy looked at the ruins. "Well...it's a bit of a run," he looked back at Riddic, with a smile on his face. "But I think we can make it there in one piece."

"Alright," Riddic turned to his brother. "You think that you and your crew can attack them from the left for me?" "Tsk, who do you think I am? Ordering me around like you better than me." Riddic rolled his eyes "Just attack from the left." He turned back to Roy. "When you're ready I want you and your crew to run for those ruins, my crew and I will cover you. When you do, I want you to cover us as we move toward you." "What about Gilgamesh and his crew?" Undaria interrupted, concerned for his fellow Saiyans' safety. "There's no cover on the left is there?"

"It'll be fine," Roy said "Those guys are a tough bunch, they can take a few shots if they need to." "Don't you mean guys AND a girl?" said Datura. "Yea, sure I did." Roy looked back at Riddic, wanting to continue their conversation before they were interrupted. "So then what, we get there and randomly shoot at the wall?" Riddic smiled. "You'll see if we make it that far." Roy turned. "Great, more surprises." he muttered. Riddic chuckled, his friend always did managed to make him laugh before they went off into battle. Riddic turned to face his and Roy's crews. "Alright guys...and girls, you ready to make history?" He looked at each of their faces and saw their eagerness, their blood burning for what they knew would be their greatest battle yet, and most importantly, their respect toward him. They trusted him and were ready to follow their fellow Saiyan into battle.

"Wait for it...NOW!" Roy and May imminently ran toward the ruin suburbs. After waiting a few seconds to nod at each other, Travias and Ragu ran off and soon caught up to them. "Saiyans!" A Tuffle yelled. Their turrets, set to track movement, traced the Saiyans, suddenly an energy blast made contact with a turret and exploded. The Tuffles along the wall turned to see were the blast came from, and spotted Dapin with a hand raised. "Aw, you beat me to it Dapin."Marcus said disappointingly. "Shut up and fire on those turrets." Riddic gestured for Tammamnagi and Undaria, together they moved into position and, along with Marcus and Dapin, fired on the turrets, starting with those that imminently threatened Roy and his crew.

On the opposite side, Gilgamesh and his crew began their attack. "Spread out!" Gilgamesh ordered his crew."Target those turrets!" "We know what to do Gilgamesh!" replied Okkoil. "Then do it!" Gilgamesh's crew did as they were told; Yarrow and Datura moved right, Arytep moved left, and Okkoil moved closer to the wall, he was almost directly in front of it now, and they began to fire on the Tuffle turrets that returned fire in kind. Sparks flew as each turret exploded in a ball of fire, each explosion weakening the Tuffle defenses further and further.

* * *

A Tuffle soldier who was taking cover behind a part of the wall. The sounds of nearby explosions ringing in his ears, the Tuffle realised that he and his fellows were probably going to die tonight. 'If I'm gonna die,' He thought as a way to boost his resolve. 'I will take down as many of these monsters as I can with me.' He raised his head. "We can at least kill one of them!" He yelled. "Come on! Focus your fire on the one in front!" Nearby Tuffles looked at the fellow soldier, the fear in their eyes turned to rage, nodded to him and aimed their blasters at the unlucky Saiyan who stood too close to their defensive wall.

"We'll show these Saiyans," The soldier looked at his fellow brothers in arms. "What Tuffles can do!" A volley of Tuffle blaster fire rained on the Saiyan. He raised his hands to protect himself, but the volley overwhelming. Still, he stubbornly held on. "Die, damn you!" a Tuffle yelled, screaming for the Saiyan to die. "Just die already!" another yelled. Unable to withstand anymore, the Saiyan fell dead. The Tuffle soldiers let out a cheer, they finally killed one of the Saiyan monsters. For most this was their first Saiyan kill, but their celebration was short-lived.

An energy blast screamed toward them, many of the Tuffles saw it and tried to run, but it was pointless. 'I'm finally going to join you, mother.' The brave Tuffle soldier thought as the energy blast consumed them into a ball of fire.

* * *

A few minutes have passed since 1st Battalion mobilized, they were due to report back anytime now. The commander was starting to grow impatient, how long did it take to have a look around and report back on their findings? Just when he was about to call the battalion through his scouter, when the device's built-in radio clicked to life. "_This is 1st Battalion here, no sightings of Saiyans. We are deploying scouts to search the surrounding area. I repeat- There are no sightings of Saiyans as of yet._" the radio clicked off. 'No Saiyans?' The commander wondered. 'So where the hell are they?' his question was soon answered.

KABOOM, an explosion emerged from 1st Battalion's position. The radio clicked to life again. "_It's them! The Saiyans are-_" KABOOOOOOOOOM, multiple explosions lit up the night. The commander pressed a button on the scouter which allowed him to talk through the radio. "Report! 1st Battalion, report! Can anyone hear me?" Only static answered him. He sank back, shocked. 800 men gone in an instant. He put his hand to his face. Being a new commander, he never knew how devastating Saiyans can be, besides from the stories he heard. 'I'm a commander fresh out of the academy. I can't handle this, why do my superiors think I can?'

The radio suddenly clicked alive again, this time with a different voice. "_It's the Silver Devil!_" That broke the commander's chain of thought. He began to sweat, he spoke through the radio again. "C-can you confirm that?" He tried to hide the fear in his voice. Every Tuffle heard stories of the Silver Devil, and if half of those stories were true, he and every Tuffle under his command was going to die. "_There's no mistaking it. The silver hair and mustache. The skinned beast head on his shoulder. It him!_" Sweat began to pour down his face in bullets. The scouter slipped off of the commander's ear, the screams of his men could be heard through it.

"_Fire! Fire! Fire!_"

"_Where all gonna die!_"

"_Run for your lives!_"

"_Hold the line!_"

"_I can't die here. I WOULDN"T DIE HERE!_"

"_Commander? Commander! Orders si- ARRRAAA._"

Static. Nothing but static.

"The Silver Devil." The young commander muttered to himself. He sat in silent fear, and began to wonder how long until he too would join his men in death.

* * *

A Saiyan sent an energy wave toward a group of Tuffle tanks. He watched as they exploded in a ball of fire. "This is too easy!" The Saiyan laughed. "These Tuffles and their 'toys'," Another Saiyan added. "Are too fragile. I fought worms that were more threatening!" A third Saiyan joined in. "Still, don't underestimate them. In a large group they are quite powerful." The first Saiyan spoke again. "Ha, I don't think we need to worry about that as long as we have the 'Silver Devil' on our side." He laughed. "Isn't that right Miasma?" Miasma turned around and glared at the Saiyan. "That's no excuse if you get yourself killed." He turned back around.

"These Tuffles and their technological trinkets are formidable opponents. I've only been lucky that's all." He turned back to the other Saiyan again. "And I expect you to NEVER underestimate them, understood?" The Saiyan nodded. "Good." Miasma looked toward the horizon. "Day will come soon, and I want to be through that wall before then." He gestured to the Saiyans behind him. "So get to it!" The three Saiyans flew off toward the wall, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.

Miasma thought to about the overall progress of the operation so far. The Tuffles have received massive damage due to the Saiyans' surprise attack, their long-range communications have been severed, and their counter-force was now smothering in a pile of rubble. He had yet to receive word of any breaches along the Tuffle defensive wall and from his sons about their progress. 'Perhaps I should check on my sons.' He wrestled with that thought for a little while. Sure he could join up with his sons and together they can destroy the Tuffle command center with ease, but he entrusted his sons with that job and showing up before they accomplished the task would be an insult to their pride, even if it was just to check on their progress. Unless of course, it was done secretly and from afar.

'No, I trust my sons to get it done.' Miasma finally decided. 'Now then,' He looked toward the wall. 'Let's see if I can speed your destruction along.' Miasma flew off toward the wall, determined to see it fall before dawn.

* * *

The attack had gone almost exactly like Riddic expected it to. Almost.

As planned, Gilgamesh and his crew succeeded in drawing the Tuffles' attention, but one of his crew, the Saiyan Okkoil, took the bulk of the Tuffles' fire and now laid dead. Roy and his crew were fine behind the Tuffle ruins, using them as cover and managed to destroy much of the defensive turrets on this side. As for his own crew, Dapin received a few blaster rounds to his left eye and Undaria could barely stand. Dapin cursed. "Lucky little bastards. Next time they wouldn't be so lucky."

"You might want to take it easy Dapin." Marcus caution his friend. "You're bleeding pretty bad." Dapin pointed with his free hand. "I'm not bleeding nearly as bad as Undaria over there." He looked at Undaria. "Poor kid might not make it through the night." Undaria was in bad shape, his cloths in tatters and covered with his blood. He laid on the ground, still conscious of his surroundings. "I...can." Undaria struggled not to cough up blood. "H-hear.. every word you're saying*cough* Da-Dapin." He turned his head and met Dapin in his one good eye. "I-I know...That *cough* That I'm gonna-gonna die."

Riddic looked back at Undaria, sickened that another one of his friends will be taken by this war. 'How many more of my friends must I see die before my eyes before this war ends?' Undaria met Riddic's eyes. "I'm *gargle* us-useless to you n-now." Undaria threw up blood. "G-go and finish*cough* *cough* finish this." Riddic stared at the fire still burning in his friend's eyes, he nodded "I will. For you Undaria, and for everyone else that died tonight." He turned to Tammamnagi and Marcus. "Let's go and destroy that command center."

"Hold on!" yelled Dapin, he moved to get up. "I can still fight!" Marcus moved over to his friend and gently pushed him back down. "With that eye? I don't think so. Besides, someones got to stay with Undaria until the end." "So you think I can't fight because I'm half blind? I'll show you!" the old warrior was upset about sitting out on a perfectly good battle, especially one as intense as this one. Marcus signed. "Tell you what," Marcus pointed to a nearby ruined building. "If you can hit that building, then you can come with us. Deal?" Dapin agreed.'This will be easy.' He smiled and raised his free arm. WHOOSH, 3 energy blasts rushed toward the ruined building, and all missed completely. "What?!" Dapin was surprised, he hadn't thought his aim would get that bad.

"Wow, not even close." Marcus sneered. "It looks like that injury has really messed up your aim or is your old age finally catching up to you?" "Shut up Marcus!" Dapin's face turning red with anger. "This damn injury! Why did I have to get it now of all times?!" Tammamnagi approached, hoping to bring the situation under control. "Just calm down Dapin." "I AM CALM!" Marcus laughed. "I hate to see you angry then!" Undaria cut in. "Y-you guys alwa-*cough*always knew how...how to make a guy laugh." He stared up at the night sky. "I'm...going t-to miss...miss you guys."

Dapin, Marcus, Riddic, and Tammamnagi stared at their dying friend. Marcus was the first to break the awkward silence. "We'll miss you too buddy." "It's been fun." Tammamnagi added in. "You were a good warrior, kid." Dapin added. "You've made you ancestors proud." "We will never forget you and your sacrifice." Riddic said last. Undaria smiled. "T-thank you, my friends." Marcus looked down at Dapin. "Take care of him ok?" Dapin waved him off with his free hand. "Yea, yea. I'll stay with him. You go and have your fun." "Oh I will." Marcus waved back to Dapin as he walked away. "I'm going to have lots and lots of fun blowing up the mean old Tuffles that blew open your eye old man." Riddic, Marcus and Tammamnagi looked each other in the eye, nodded, and ran toward Roy and his crew.

"I swear," Dapin muttered to himself. "I'm going to kill him one of these days."

* * *

Gilgamesh and his remaining crew were blasting away at the wall, furious by the death of Okkoil. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid Okkoil!' Yarrow, the closet friend Okkoil had, yelled inside. 'Why did you have to die like that? Why did you have to be so close to this damn wall? Why did I not try to stop you?' The Tuffle wall laid inert, all of its defenders dead and defenses broken. Regardless, they continued to blast it in furry. Gilgamesh however, continued to blast the wall for a different reason, because he found it fun and he wanted to prove to his father that he broke down the wall before his brother. 'I'll prove to father which one of us is the better warrior!' He smiled.

After blasting the wall for a few minutes, Gilgamesh and his crew stopped to catch their breath. Gilgamesh was surprised, the wall was still reasonably intact. "What is this wall made of?" Yarrow ask. "It doesn't matter," answered Arytep. "It will break like everything else, we just need to put enough force into it." Datura was about to comment on Arytep's "Anything will break with the right amount of force" logic when she spotted something in the corner of her eye, she turned her head."Where's Riddic going?" "Probably going over to Roy and his crew. Just like he planned." Yarrow answered. He shrugged. "If you paid attention Datura, you would have known that." Datura dug her elbow in Yarrow's chest, hard. He doubled over in pain. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?" "N-no" Yarrow struggled with the pain. "That's not what I'm saying at all."

"Did either of you hear what he was going to do after he reached Roy?"Arytep asked. Datura and Yarrow shock their heads. "I see...Do you have any idea what your brother is doing boss?" Gilgamesh ignored Arytep, he was wondering the same thing and trying to figure out his brother's plan. Gilgamesh sneered at his brother. 'He's up to something...But what exactly?' Suddenly it came to him, or at least a general idea of it. "Come on you runts!" He yelled to his crew. "I'm not letting my brother get all the glory, let's go!"

* * *

Riddic, Marcus, and Tammamnagi reached Roy and his crew. The Tuffles barely fired at them anymore, many of them died and those that were left either fled or were too sacred to try anything, except to pop their heads up to see if the Saiyans were still there. This didn't bother Riddic at all 'I wouldn't kill them unless I most, but with the way this war is going they'll probably die anyway.' Riddic began to wonder what would happen if they made it out of this city and joined with other Tuffles. Most likely, they would be thrown into the frontlines, and that was hell compared to this battle. 'It just might be best for them to die here and get it over with.'

Ragu and Taivas approached them. "Where are the others?" They asked in unison. "Back that way," Marcus nodded his head. "Dapin's fine, just that he was one good eye now. As for Undaria..."His voice trailed off, he hasn't sure how to break the news."He didn't make it." Marcus said bluntly. Ragu and Taivas looked down, sad that their friend died. Riddic looked around for Roy. He spotted Roy talking to May. 'Of course,' Riddic smiled. 'He's flirting as usual.' Riddic began to walk over to the would-be couple.

"-So I was wondering if when this is all over. You and I could, you know." "I don't know, I mean you'll have to fight all the other guys who are offering to be my mate." "I'll-" "Ahem." Riddic coughed into his hand. Roy looked at his best friend, struck up one particular finger at him, and looked back at May."We'll continue this conversation later." May nodded and walked away. "All quiet?" Riddic asked as he approached. "Quiet enough. You know I almost had her Riddic." "Sure you did Roy, like you did the other 10 times you hit on her." "9 times." Roy quickly corrected. "If you're going to keep track, the least you can do is be right." They both laughed.

Riddic stopped laughing and put a serious face on. "Undaria's dead." Roy rubbed the back of his hair. "That's one way to kill the mood." "Dapin lost an eye. He can't shoot straight so we left him to look after Undaria's body." "He must be furious. The old man always enjoyed a good battle." "Yea,"Riddic looked at Marcus, the latter was talking to May now, filling her in and probably flirting with her if he "felt" like it. "And Marcus had his fun as usual." "Ha, I swear Dapin is gonna kill him one of these days." Riddic chuckled.

"Remember when I'll tell you the rest of my plan if we made it this far?" "Yea." Roy said bluntly. "So what? Are we running the rest of the way?" "Sort of," Riddic folded his arms. "Did you or any of your crew try to fly above the wall and see what defenses laid on the other side?" "No, I figured that the other turrets down the line could hit us." "Understandable, since we don't now the full range of those turrets." He unfolded his arms. "When I give the word, I want you and your crew to fly over this wall and start blasting whatever is on the other side." "What are you going to do?" "What we originally came here to do." Riddic left his best friend and walked back to his crew. "Tammamnagi, Marcus. Lets go, we have a command center to destroy."

They nodded and followed him. As they passed Roy, Riddic muttered "Now." and broke into a run. "May, Ragu, Traivas." They turned their heads toward Roy. "We're flying over this wall and blasting whatever defenses the Tuffles have made beyond it." "Already?" Ragu said sarcastically. "And here I was enjoying the break."

* * *

"Tammamnagi, can you go any faster?!" Marcus yelled, his hand blasting away. "I'm trying!" The overweight Saiyan was barely able to keep up, which is a problem when you're sprinting through turret and blaster fire. "Well try harder!" Marcus looked at Riddic. "You sure this is a good idea?" "This is the best and fastest way for us to get to that command center."He looked back at Tammamnagi. "Besides, I thought this would be a perfect excuse for you to lose some weight." "Very funny!" Tammamnagi yelled, his legs burned but he kept going."What happens when we get there?" Marcus asked. "Well, I haven't really thought that far yet." Marcus let out a sigh. "You haven't thought you plans all the way through the last 50 times, so why should I expect you to now?" Riddic smiled, and continued to blast at the wall as he and his crew ran toward the Tuffle command center.

A few feet behind them, Gilgamesh and his crew were in pursuit. "Remind me," Yarrow said. "Why are we following your brother?" "Because I say so!" Gilgamesh yelled back, he didn't like it when someone questioned his orders. "Pick up the pace or we'll lose him!" His crew ran as fast as they could, Tuffle blaster fire all around them. Arytep raised his hand and fired back. 'I will NOT let you have the glory again, brother.' Gilgamesh remembered the last time their father praised Riddic. It was when Gilgamesh ran head on into an obvious trap, his brother had to step in and save the day. It was an insult to his pride. 'I'll show you and father what I can do.' Gilgamesh smiled as he thought how it would be like if he was the favorite son.

* * *

"There it is!" They were almost at the command center, Riddic smiled. 'All too easy.' Riddic stopped a few feet from the Tuffle command center. He looked back at his crew. "Marcus, Tammamnagi. I need you two to cover me." "C-can we take a break first?" Tammamnagi wheezed out, he collapsed on his knees, panting. "I*huff* need a minute..." "Oh come on Tammamnagi." Marcus looked at his friend. "Was the run that bad?" Tammamnagi answered with his heavy breathing. "Wow..." Marcus turned to Riddic. "I'm surprised, I thought that the Tuffles would be throwing whatever they had at us by now." "They might be waiting for us to lower our guard. Keep an eye out." "We...well I have you covered." Riddic nodded. He jogged a few more feet closer to the command center 'This is close enough.'

Riddic raised his hand, it began to charge with energy. 'And with this, the battle is all but finished.' He fired at the tower. In the split second after Riddic fired the energy blast, another flew past his head and raced toward the tower. He turned around to see who fired the blast. Behind him stood his brother, his hand raised. "What?" He said with a smug look on his face. "Did you think I was going to let you do the fun part alone?" The two energy waves collided with the tower. The explosion blew off the top of the command center, the rest of the building engulfed in flames. Gilgamesh looked up at the ruined command center, satisfied as the tower burned. "Quiet a barn fire we have going, don't we brother?"

* * *

Dapin looked up at the night sky, he realized that dawn will come soon. "You still with me kid?" Undaria turned his head."Y-yea...Still*cough*S-still here." "Refusing to die huh? That's good, I'd be bored without someone to talk with." "Hehe *cough**cough**cough* what ev-ever happened to save...save your strength Undaria?" "That's stuff is for softies and weaklings." "Y-you call it soft-softness, I*cough* I call it com-compassion." Dapin looked at Undaria now. "No wonder you and Riddic get along so well. He almost said the same thing to me one time." Undaria smiled. "Is...Is that so?"

"Listen, Da-Dapin. Could*cough* could you... Te-tell my dad that*cough**cough* I...I died like...Like a tru-true warrior?" Dapin looked Undaria straight in his eye. This was an honor among Saiyans, a sad honor but an honor nonetheless. "Yea kid, I'll tell him." Undaria smiled again. "Th-thank you, Dapin." "No problem kid," he looked down. "It's not the first time I've done this." A few silent moments passed. "You still there?" Dapin looked at Undaria. "Kid?" Dapin stared for a few minutes longer before realizing that his friend had passed on. He looked at the sky again. "See ya kid, not to soon hopefully."

* * *

"Quiet a barn fire we have going, don't we brother?" Gilgamesh laughed. "Burn you little bastards! BURN!" Riddic shook his head. "I'll never understand you brother." Gilgamesh stopped laughing, he looked at his brother. "What's not to understand? I love to cause pain and death." "That's just it." Riddic turned to face his brother. "Why? Why do you enjoy causing destruction and death?" "What do you mean why?" Gilgamesh put a hand on his chest. "I do what I want because I can. It's that simple." "That simple?" "Yes," He shrugged his shoulders. "It's so simple that its Saiyan nature."

"You're wrong brother!" Riddic was frustrated with his brother's logic. "It's natural for a Saiyan to enjoy fighting, what you're doing is something else. True, a Saiyan does enjoy killing an opponent in the heat of battle, not outright kill someone for entertainment!"Gilgamesh sneered. "And once again, you prove that your soft. What would father think if he saw you acting this way?" "At least I don't have the common sense of an animal!" Gilgamesh clenched his fist, his brother's words hit deep. 'Animal?! I show you animal!' Riddic tilted his head. "Touched a nerve did we?" That pushed Gilgamesh over the edge. "I'll make you eat those words!" Riddic snickered. "Actions speak louder than words, brother!"

Gilgamesh ran at Riddic, his fist held in the air. "Hey guys!" Marcus yelled toward them. Gilgamesh stopped and they both looked at Marcus. "We can see your father! He's heading over here!" "Father?" They both said. The two brothers looked at each other, silently agreed that they'll settle this later, and ran off toward their crews.

* * *

Misama was flying through the sky, looking for his sons. He spotted the burning Tuffle command center. 'Good.' He thought. 'I knew they could handle it without my help.' He continued to scan the ground until he spotted a group of Saiyans. Misama landed by them. He looked around, there were a few missing but these were indeed his sons' crews. Misama turned to two Saiyans approaching and recognized them as his sons. "My sons," Misama walked up to them. "Excellent work." "Thank you father." They both said. Misama turned toward the Tuffle wall. "This wall is proving almost indestructible. Thirty of us had to concentrate our power at one section and we broke through. I ordered all of my men to go through that breach and attack the city beyond." He turned back to his sons. "Seeing that there isn't nearly enough of us here to try to destroy this wall, how about jumping over and seeing what's on the other side?"

Tammamnagi approached "Do you mind if I go first sir?" He was eager to hide his embarrassment from earlier. Misama looked at him. "Go ahead." Tammamnagi nodded and flew off to the top of the wall. "Let's go." Misama flew off after him. Gilgamesh looked at his crew "You hear the man, let's go!" They flew off. Marcus walked over to Riddic. "Are we going?" "Yea, just give me a minute." Riddic was thinking about the fight with his brother earlier, and wondering if he should tell father. 'I'll decide later, right now we have a battle to win.' He looked at Marcus and nodded. Together they flew toward the top of the wall.

Tammamnagi reached the top of the wall. He landed and looked down at the other side. 'This really is a big city, it'll take awhile to clear out all of the-' His eyes widened. There was an entire battalion of tanks scattered about the streets of the city, all aimed at him. 'Oh sh-' All of the tanks opened fire. Caught by surprise, Tammamnagi took the full force of the blast. Unable to defend himself, he died within moments and fell off the other side of wall.

Tammamnagi's body fell past Miasma, he looked as it when by. 'So the Tuffles do have defenses beyond the wall.' He flexed open his hand, it began to glow with energy. 'Thank you fellow warrior, I'll make sure your death was not in vain.' Gilgamesh and his crew saw the body coming and took it as a sign that there were Tuffles on the other side still willing to fight, they didn't care that a fellow Saiyan died. It fell past them and continued down.

Riddic and Marcus saw their friend's body coming toward them. "Tammamnagi!" They both stopped and looked at the body as it fell past them. They continued to follow the body until it hit the ground. Marcus clenched his teeth. "Bastards are gonna pay for that." Riddic continued to stare at the body of his dead friend 'Not another one.' He clenched his fists 'How many more of my friends are going to die tonight?!'

* * *

Miasma reached the top of the wall and flew over it. His hand raised, energy pulsing in it. His voice booming. "THIS IS FOR ALL THE SAIYANS THAT HAVE DIED TONIGHT!" He waved his hand, hundreds of energy waves rushed toward the city. The battalion of tanks, was the surrounding buildings were in flames. Gilgamesh and his crew reached the top of the wall, Yarrow gave out a low whistle. Miasma turned toward them. "Gilgamesh, you and your crew can move out. Go have your fun." Gilgamesh smiled. "Thank you father." He turned toward his crew. "Let's cause some sweet mayhem." They smiled back at Gilgamesh, and together they flew off into the heart of the city.

Miasma watched as several explosions erupted in the same direction. 'Typical Gilgamesh,' He thought as he waited for his other son. 'Always causing destruction wherever he goes.' Misama wasn't proud of his son's destructive taste, but he wasn't ashamed of it either. A few moments after, Marcus and Riddic reached the top of the wall. "We're here father." Riddic looked out at the city. "I see Gilgamesh is doing what he usually does." "Let your brother have his fun." Misama turned around. "King Vegeta himself told me this city must be destroyed, and that's what we are going to do."

Riddic looked down at the burning city. "Yes father."

* * *

Gilgamesh laughed. He was doing what he loved, destroying everything in sight. "Let it burn! I want nothing left standing!" His crew were all too happy to follow his orders, there was nothing around them that wasn't on fire or blasted to rubble. After a few moments, they stopped to serve their work. Arytep looked at the newly made ruins. "I think we made our point." Yarrow walked over toward Arytep. "Nothing like complete annihilation!" "I think we outdid ourselves this time." Datura added. They laughed.

A Tuffle solider crawled out of the rubble. "D-damn Saiyans." He continued to crawl over the ruins of his city. "I'll make you pay for this." He searched the ruins for something he could use to kill the Saiyans, he eventually found what he was looking for. It was a new weapon platform that they received the other day, a cannon that was guaranteed to take out a Saiyan in one shot. The problem was that it took so long to charge between shots.

The solider crawled toward it, climbed into the control cabin and check to see if it was charged, it was. The soldier smiled, 'At least I can have some measure of revenge.' He looked at the group of Saiyans in front of him, and aimed the cannon at the nearest one's head. "Take this, Saiyan scum." He pressed the button.

Yarrow stopped laughing first. "Yea Datura, but that only means that we hav-" He never finished his sentence. A energy blast hit Arytep's head exploded, his blood splashed on Yarrow's face. "What the hell?!" Gilgamesh turned toward the direction of the blast and fired an energy blast, incinerating the cannon and the Tuffle operating it. Yarrow bent down to pick up Arytep's body. "Leave him." Gilgamesh said. "But.." "Leave. Him. There." "Are we at least going to take care of the body?" Yarrow wanted to give his fellow Saiyan and proper farewell. It was custom to take care of a Saiyan's dead body by blasting it into oblivion, one final honor. "No," Gilgamesh stared down at Arytep's corpse "He was careless, let him rot."

Gilgamesh saw his brother approaching. 'Oh great, what does he want now?' Riddic landed by Gilgamesh. "Brother, father wants us to meet up with him. Were going to destroy the last bit of the city as a group." Gilgamesh nodded at his remaining crew, they left in the general direction that Riddic arrived from. "You too, Gilgamesh." "Yea, yea."

Gilgamesh spotted a handful of Tuffles trying to run. "What do we have here?" He crouched down, and grabbed one of the Tuffles. "Let's see, how can I have fun with you...I know!" Gilgamesh smiled and began to pull the Tuffle. "Stretch. Hehehe. Stretch." Gilgamesh was enjoying himself, the look on the Tuffle's face was priceless. He was about to finish when an energy blast disintegrated the Tuffle in his hands. Another blast killed the Tuffles running away. "What the hell?!" He faced his brother. "You could have taken off my arm!" "And you would have deserved it!" Riddic folded his arms and turned away from his brother. "I'm ashamed to call you my brother. Now come, father's waiting." Gilgamesh mumbled under his breath and followed his brother.

* * *

_A few months later..._

'Tonight's the night. The night when this horrible war ends.' This thought echoed in Riddic's head for the past few hours. He knew, like every other Saiyan knew, that tonight the war will end. An event that happens every 8 years will occur and the Saiyans will gain the advantage. The war will finally end tonight, on the night of a full moon. Saiyans can transform into Oozarus, or giant apes, during the full moon through something the Tuffles call Blutz Waves that reflect off the moon...as long as a Saiyan has his tail anyway. The last time the full moon appeared the Saiyans managed to wipe out 40% of the Tuffles current population. However, only 15 Saiyans transformed that time. King Vegeta foresaw this as a way to win the war in one night, if 15 Saiyans could create that much damage, how much could the entire Saiyan race cause?

By his decree, all able-bodied Saiyans were to make their way to the frontlines, were they will rally and wait for the full moon. Riddic to walk among the Saiyans crowd, looking for anyone he knew. "Hey, Riddic!" A familiar voice called out to him, he turned around to see his friend Roy waving his hand. "Hey! The others are over here too!" "I'll be right there!" Riddic maneuvered between other Saiyans, trying his best not to push into them. "I'm here," Riddic took a look around, all of Roy's crew, Dapin, and Gilgamesh were there. "Were are the others?"

Gilgamesh turned his head around. "Father took Datura, Yarrow, Marcus and a few others somewhere, said something about wanting some Saiyans on the right side." He turned around completely to face his brother. "Not that really matters, only a few Saiyans are going to stay in control of their senses." Gilgamesh, Miasma, King Vegeta, and only a few other Saiyans could fully control the Oozaru form, Riddic wasn't one of those Saiyans. He hated that form, mostly because he couldn't control it. Just rampaging around like a senseless animal. No wonder his brother enjoyed that from so much.

"I see." Riddic turned to Dapin, he now had a scar where he was shot and had that eye closed. "It's good to see your fit for battle Dapin." Dapin turned and smiled at Riddic. "You know me, I'm too stubborn to stay out of the fight for long." Taivas looked at Dapin in surprise. "Is that a joke Dapin?" "Shut up." Riddic turned to Roy. "You never did tell me what happened after you guys flew over the wall." "Oh, well...When we jumped over the wall, Tuffle tanks were everywhere. At least four hundred. We were lucky to survive that, if it wasn't for May's quick actions and Ragu and Taivas's skill, we would have died." "Aren't you being a little too modest?" Roy's eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" "You're always underestimating yourself Roy, I'm sure you did as much if not more than what May, Ragu, or Taivas did." Roy laughed. "Ok, maybe I blew up a few hundred tanks." Riddic smiled. "Only a few hundred." He mocked.

"It's the King!" A Saiyan yelled. King Vegeta emerged from behind a ruined building, he was accompanied by a few of his top commanders, Miasma was among them. Everyone turned toward the Saiyan king. "My fellow Saiyans," His voice was booming and full of confidence. "I have gather you here today, so we can finally put an end to this war. Tonight, The Tuffles will know once again the full might of the Saiyan race." He raised his fist into the air. "Tonight! We will go and we will conquer!" The Saiyans raised their fists and roared. They were out for blood.

As if waiting for the right moment, the full moon appeared and shined down on the Saiyans. One by one, they began to look up at the moon. "It's starting." Riddic muttered. He let out a sigh. 'Let's get this over with.' Riddic looked up at the moon. He felt his body pulse as the transformation began. First, his chest grew, exploding out of his animal skins. Then, his face began to form into a monkeys face. Next, he felt himself growing. Then, everything went blank.

* * *

"AHHHH! It's the Saiyans!"

"Fire! Fire! Fire!"

"Try the new weapon platform!"

"It's not working!"

"Let's get out of here!"

The Tuffles were no match for the Saiyans in their Oozaru forms. They smashed, crushed, stomped, and blasted everything that wasn't one of them. One in particular was causing the most devastation. A silver-haired Oozaru was in a full-out rampage, smashing everything in his way, be it Tuffle or Saiyan. "Damn." Another silver Oozaru said, his voice deep and booming. "Brother's making me look bad. How am I suppose to compete with that?" A third Saiyan approached. "Get over it Gilgamesh." He looked at his rampaging son. "He wouldn't remember any of this in the morning." Riddic ripped a Tuffle building from its foundations and threw it as far as he could. He roared, pounding his chest as he launched energy blasts in every direction.

Miasma turned and felt, looking for a more secluded place to destroy. Gilgamesh smiled. "And you said that I'm an animal, brother." He stared one last time at his brother, as if to burn the image of his rampage into his mind, and left to look for more Tuffles to terrorize.

* * *

On different sides of the Tuffle capital city, two different ships shot out toward the stars. Several Oozarus shot energy blasts at them, but missed. The ships continued outward into space, were they would land on different planets and one day enact the Tuffles last wish. Revenge against the Saiyan race.

* * *

**And this concludes the Saiyan-Tuffle war. I really enjoyed portraying the Tuffles. In the show, all you know about them was that they were small, highly advance, peaceful, human-like in appearance, and afraid of Saiyans. So I tried to make the Tuffle race more, for the lack of a better word, alive as a race.  
**

**Now I'm going to explain some things in these last two entries.**

**Why do the Saiyans use "Sir" when addressing Miasma?:  
****Well, seeing that the Saiyans managed to reverse engineer some of the Tuffles tech,**** and further still with later help from the Acosions**. I assumed that through the 10 year war that they heard military words like "sir" used by the Tuffles, learned what those words meant and used them as their own. Also, the Saiyans don't have a clear ranking system for their military, but they do respect and follow stronger and smarter Saiyans, Miasma fits in both of those categories, plus he is a natural leader. Therefore other Saiyans respect him and call him "sir" when on the battlefield.

**Why have silver-haired Saiyans?:  
Why not? I mean I have seen a red-haired Saiyan woman in the show, and a blue-haired Saiyan in the movie _Bardock: The Father of Goku._ So I thought that Saiyans with hair colors other than black or brown were rare, but genetic. Like red-hair among white ppl. Plus I added the whole silver-hair transfers over to the Oozaru form cause I thought it would be cool.**

**Why do Marcus, Ragu, Tavias, etc. act like a bunch of goofballs?:  
One, because every story needs at least one goofball. Two, because most of them are teenagers. The only look you get in the show about Saiyans in their younger years, personality wise anyway, is from the movie: ****_Bardock: The Father of Goku._ When** you see (Prince) Vegeta as a kid, he is still immature and acts like a kid.(derp) So with no material to reference I decided to try to depict Saiyans teenagers. I mean lets face it, teens will be teens no matter what race you are.  


**The Tuffles actually had a weapon that could kill a Saiyan in one shot?:  
They didn't during the Saiyan-Tuffle War or it wasn't mentioned in the DBZ cannon. Due to the fact that Tuffles were highly advanced, and that this war was going on for 10 years, they would have had ample time and resources to make or at least attempt to make such a weapon. Take Hatchiyack as an example, its originally a machine designed to absorb the "grudges" against Saiyans, turn those grudges into physical ghosts that can fight Saiyans, and ultimately transform into a highly powered being called Hatchiyack. So I made it where they just developed and began to mass produce a weapon that could kill a Saiyan in one-shot. Basically the cannon is the Tuffles attempt into making a more powerful, artificially made energy blast.**

**Stay tuned till next time when Riddic and Gilgamesh meet the galactic tyrant Frieza!**


	3. Chapter 3: Frieza, Lord of the Universe

**Prologue: Frieza, Lord of the Universe.**

* * *

_Age 731_

Its been one year since the Saiyan-Tuffle War ended, and much has changed. The planet formally known as Planet Plant has been renamed by the Saiyans as Planet Vegeta, in honor of their king, he also choose his queen. Soon after the war, The Saiyans grew bored since they had no one to fight. Peace was never a Saiyan thing. Duels between Saiyans would fill the urge to fight, but it quickly became less and less satisfying. The Saiyans grew restless, they were anxious to fight another war with another race.

So, King Vegeta ordered that all surviving Tuffle technology be collected, studied, and re-engineered in the hope of making the Saiyan race a more advanced and space faring race. Within months, the Saiyans re-engineered the Scouter and became a space faring race. Soon afterward, the Saiyans came into contact with a race known as the Arcosians. They also were a space faring race, powerful too. The Arcosians were the owners of an empire known as the Planet Trade Organization, they conquer, destroy, and enslave entire species and planets everyday.

However, the planet Arcose was a frozen wasteland plus there was barely any breathable air in the atmosphere, though perfectly habitat for the Arcosians, who have evolved enough to live in just about any environment including space itself, it was a poor choice for their empire's capital planet. The Arcosians had a planet in mind for the capital, a beautiful world that was currently heavily populated. Many warriors from the PTO have tried to conquer the planet for the Arcosians but none were successful.

They noticed that the Saiyans were a warrior race, and were eager to fight, mainly due to the fact that almost imminently after they landed one of the more reckless Saiyans rushed an Arcosian and was vaporized for his efforts. So, the Arcosians offered a deal to the Saiyans, "Conquer the planet we want while keeping the damage to the planet minimal, and we will give you technology." After calling back to Planet Vegeta to consult with King Vegeta, the Saiyans agreed.

The Arcosians gave the Saiyans battle uniforms and space attack pods. With these gifts, the Saiyans attack and conquered the target planet within a week. The Arcosians were grateful that the Saiyans accomplished what so many of their warriors failed to do and renamed the conquered planet New Arcose. One Arcosian by the name of Frieza took an interest in the Saiyans. Frieza was the current leader of the PTO, and he realized that the Saiyan race would be an excellent addition to his empire and so he conscripted them with little say in the matter.

Most Saiyans didn't care, as long as they could fight to their heart's content. Other Saiyans however, saw this for what it was: enslavement. However, it wasn't as bad as they thought it would be. The Saiyans have to obey Frieza's every command, but Planet Vegeta benefited from the technological advances of the PTO and the empire benefited in return, both from the Saiyans performance and from the addition and mass production of the Tuffle's re-engineered Scouter.

Frieza allowed King Vegeta to stay in power. However, he was only the leader of the Saiyans and governor of Planet Vegeta, nothing more.

* * *

In the Saiyan throne room, the Saiyan Royal Guard stood at attention along both sides of the long carpeted floor. Among them were two recently added members, these two like the rest of the Royal Guard have proven their worth on the battlefield. Both were war heroes in the eyes of the Saiyan race. During the Saiyan-Tuffle War, they played a critical part in destroying a major Tuffle city. Riddic and Gilgamesh stood across from each other, both had plane faces but were smiling on the inside.

King Vegeta sat on his throne, waiting. Frieza was due to arrive anytime now. The king tapped his finger on the arm of his throne. 'Where is he? Doesn't he know I have other things to do today?' He continued to tap his finger, his gaze upon the throne room door. The door opened, Frieza stepped through. 'Finally.' King Vegeta sat up and began to walk toward the overlord. 'This better be important for asking a meeting out of the blue like this.' He stopped short of the Arcosian. "Lord Frieza, what do I owe the...honor of this visit?" He chose his words carefully, Frieza proclaimed he was the strongest in the universe and the King of Saiyans, though curious, rather not find out the hard way unless he absolutely had to.

The tyrant paused, he smiled. "You always had a way with words Vegeta." He walked past the Saiyan king. "I would like to talk to you about a particular job that's been a thorn in my side for quite a while now." King Vegeta turned around and followed Frieza to the steps of his own throne. "You see, there's this particular planet called Mico. The inhabitants are warriors, similar to you Saiyans, and have wiped out any force I've sent so far." Frieza turned to face the king. "I want you to-"

The throne room doors flew open. Miasma stood in the hallway, accompanied by several of his most loyal men. All of which still wore animal skins as a symbol of defiance. "Frieza!" Miasma stormed in, his men flanked him on both side. They watched the Royal Guard, ready to defend Miasma should they try anything. However, the Guard just stood there, waiting for the king's command. 'What the hell are you doing father?' Riddic tracked his father, as did his brother. 'This should be good.' A smirk appeared on Gilgamesh's face.

"Miasma," King Vegeta took a step toward the veteran. "Can't you see that I'm in the middle of discussing something important with Lord Frieza?" "I know, which is why I choose to come now." Miasma pointed his finger at Frieza. "That 'man' has enslaved the Saiyan race, and I demand that he give back our freedom." "What are you talking about?!" The king knew, he knew that Miasma's words spoke truth. However, he also knew the danger of premature rebellion against Frieza. 'This fool could be the death of us.' "He has given us gifts: technology, which have brought the Saiyan race years ahead! We are a space faring race thanks to Lord Frieza!"

Miasma shifted his gaze toward Vegeta. "The Saiyans were a space faring race long before we meet Frieza. You of all people should know this." He placed his hand on his chest. "We were a proud, free race before we meet him and his Arcosian kind!" He took a step toward the throne. "My king, I beg you. Cut off all ties with Frieza and his empire and restore freedom to the Saiyan race." King Vegeta was shocked, Miasma was asking was for open rebellion against Frieza, and right in front of him no less!

Miasma stood straight, he looked Frieza dead in his eyes. "We Saiyans have prid-" A Death Beam ran through Miasma's chest, he fell back first onto the floor. "These heroic speeches do bore me so." Frieza stood there, smiling. Everyone else in the room was shocked, they couldn't believe that Frieza killed a highly respected Saiyan. If word got out to the masses, open rebellion against Frieza was all but certain.

Finally Miasma's sons and men regained their senses. "Miasma!" "Father!" They rushed to the now dead Miasma. Riddic and Gilgamesh knelt at both sides of their dead father. Riddic put his arms around his father. "Father! Don't die! Not like this!" His eyes watered, but he fought back the tears, his father taught both his sons not to cry, as are all Saiyan children. This time however, was the hardest time to hold them back. "Please, get up! Father!" Gilgamesh stared at the body. "No way, this is a joke right?" He smiled. "Father," he said nervously. "Joke's over father. We have both seen you take worse hits than that. Now get up." A few moments passed. "Hey, it's not funny. Get up." Gilgamesh looked to his father's men. "Someone tell me this is a joke!" They remained silent. Gilgamesh looked back at his father's corpse. "You can't die!" He slammed his fist on the throne room floor. "I still-I still haven't proven-I still haven't shown you what I can do. How much of a warrior I have become." He looked at Miasma's face. "Father!"

Miasma's men stared in disbelieve, one of the strongest Saiyan they knew blown away like nothing and now his sons were grieving. Normally this would be looked down upon, however, this was a special case. Miasma, one of the most highly respected Saiyans, was killed like an animal. He never even had a chance to defend himself. One of Miasma's men, the Saiyan Boko, clenched his fists. "That bastard!" He looked toward Frieza. "Pinsrap, Nanac!" Both Saiyans turned toward him. "Let's get this guy, for Miasma." Nanac and Pinsrap nodded. "For Miasma." they muttered. The rest of Miasma's men stared at Frieza, their gaze full of hate. Boko raised his fist in the air. "For Miasma!"

They charged at Frieza, screaming Miasma's name. Some of them knew this was suicide, but they didn't care. They wanted to show their leader that their still willing to follow him and his ideas, even in death. Frieza removed the Scouter on his face, and fired eye beams toward the rebellious Saiyans. They were completely disintegrated, only ash remained were they once stood. Frieza placed his Scouter back on his face. "Well, that takes care of that little nuisance."

Riddic and Gilgamesh were unharmed by the blast, Riddic still stared at his dead father. Gilgamesh stood, staring at Frieza, with fire in his eyes and a burning hatred for the man who killed his father. "Hm, I missed some." He raised his finger at the brothers. "I'll fix that right now." "Wait!" King Vegeta stepped in front of Frieza. "Lord Frieza, I beg you: please allow me to handle this." 'I most be out of my mind!' He thought, a drop of sweat trickled down his back. Frieza's cold eyes stared into his. 'I owe you Miasma, if I can pull this off, that debt will be repaid.' Frieza lowered his finger. "Very well," The Arcosian placed both of his arms behind his back. "After all, you are their king."

King Vegeta bowed slightly. "Thank you, my lord." He turned around to face the sons of one of his best commanders. "Sons of Miasma!" They both glared at the Saiyan King. "I hereby decree that both of you, Riddic and Gilgamesh, are disowned from the Saiyan Royal Guard effective imminently." Riddic and Gilgamesh eyes widened, how could this be his response to their father's murder? "Also," King Vegeta wave his arm for emphasis. "I banish the two of you from my sight!" Gilgamesh snapped. "Is that you response?!" He stepped forward. "Our father was MURDERED!" Gilgamesh pointed at Frieza. "By him! An outsider! And now you remove us from you royal guard and banish us?!" A few silent moments passed.

Gilgamesh removed his armor and threw it at King Vegeta's feet. "FINE! We don't need you or your damn royal guard!" He turned to Riddic. "Come on brother, let's go." Riddic nodded, still shocked from the loss of their father. Together they picked up Miasma's body and walked out of the throne room.

Frieza stepped forward. "I must say Vegeta, you handled that rather professionally. However, why didn't you kill them yourself?" The Saiyan king sighed. "Because I owed their father a debt, now that debt is repaid." King Vegeta bit his tongue. 'Damn, why did I say that?' Frieza walked in front of Vegeta, his back faced the king. "Well...as I was saying before we were so rudely interrupted," Frieza turned his head and stared into King Vegeta's eyes. "I want you to personally handle the job." With that, the overload turned and left.

King Vegeta waited for Frieza to leave and for the doors to close, he turned to his royal guard.

"As of now, today never happened."

* * *

Power Levels:

Miasma: 9,000  
Miasma's men/Boko, Pinsrap, Nanac: 7,500- 8,300  
Frieza(1st Form): 530,000

**A shorter chapter then what I originally had in mind, but it made more sense to end it were I did. ****Lots of plot development in this one.** As you probably noticed, I decided to include power levels, these power levels are NOT random numbers just thrown up there. (except for fan-made characters of course) These power levels are the actual-or in some cases reasonable-power levels of canon DBZ characters.

**Will Gilgamesh and Riddic have their revenge against Frieza? Will the others help them kill the strongest fighter in the universe? What about King Vegeta? Will his punishment lead to the damnation of the Saiyan race or will it restore their freedom? And how long will this damn Prologue last? Find out next time on Dragon Ball Z SS!**

**Yea that was a bit cheesy.**


	4. Chapter 4: Birth of the Immortals

**Prologue: Birth of the Immortals, The Savior and The Betrayer.**

* * *

_In a nearby Saiyan bar..._

Dapin slammed his fist on a table, knocking over his drink. "That bastard!" Marcus stared into his drink. "Frieza..." He clenched his drink. "He'll pay for what he's done." "Hard to believe he's gone." Roy placed his hand on Riddic's back. "It must be hard for you and your bro." Riddic nodded. "The worst part is that neither of us were unable to do anything about it."

"We still might be able to do something about it, brother." They all turned to Gilgamesh. "What do you mean?" Gilgamesh held up one finger."I mean we can spread the word of our father's murder by Frieza. He was a highly respected Saiyan, so when news of his death reaches the masses-" "They'll rebel against Frieza." Roy finished. "Not a bad plan." Marcus wondered how well Gilgamesh's plan would go, he though of several possibilities most of which involved the Saiyans beating Frieza.

Dapin nodded approvingly. "I say we do it." He was eager to avenge his old friend. "Hold on guys." They all stared at Riddic. "Let's not be too hasty." He looked at his brother. "Have you actually thought this through?" "Of course!" Gilgamesh said smugly. "We tell the masses, they'll hate Frieza for killing our father, then the whole Saiyan race rebels against Frieza and his empire. We kill Frieza and topple his empire, end of story."

"I don't think it would be that simple." Gilgamesh let out a sigh. "Of course you don't." "What about King Vegeta?" Roy asked. "Shouldn't we-" "Screw the king!" Gilgamesh leaned back. "He can burn in hell for all I care." Marcus sneered. "Still mad that the king took away your spot on his royal guard?" Gilgamesh waved the back of his hand. "Not at that." He leaned forward. "It's just, how can that be his response? I mean our father was murdered right in front of his eyes and he punishes us like we we're the ones that did it." He scratched his head. "It just doesn't make any sense."

"Well..." Riddic place his hand on his chin, Gilgamesh stared at him. "There's only one scenario that I can think of that makes any sense." Riddic looked his brother in the eyes. "That said, I think he punished us to save us." Gilgamesh raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean?" "Think about it, Frieza just killed father and all his men. Then he sees us and moves to kill us too, only he doesn't because King Vegeta intervened." Roy cut in. "So his punishment was a way to get the two of you away from Frieza." Dapin leaned back. "Hm, makes sense when you think of it that way."

"And here I thought the king didn't have the balls to try something like that." Marcus added. "Yea," Roy agreed. "That was a dangerous move, if Frieza found out he probably would have blasted all of you." Gilgamesh crossed his arms. "OK. so the king isn't as much of an asshole as I thought. Still he could have done something more." "Like what? Attack Frieza and die too?" Gilgamesh shrugged. "I don't know, just something other. It's the least he could have done for father."

"Gilgamesh...I never knew you cared about father so much." "Don't get me wrong, I respect him as a warrior and the way he died, it...it just wasn't what he deserved." Dapin nodded. A few silent moments passed. Roy broke the silence "So Riddic, do you have a plan?" "Not exactly, but I know telling the masses and starting a rebellion right now would end in disaster."

Gilgamesh shot an annoyed look at Riddic. "Don't look at me like that brother! You of all people should understand where I'm coming from. Outside the Saiyan Royal Guard or the Elite, how many Saiyans do you know that can rival father's power?" Gilgamesh pondered that for a few minutes. "Not many, only ones I can think of who came close are Roy here and some Saiyan named Paragus." "Paragus is part of the Elite." "Whatever! I got the idea, not many Saiyans rival father's power. So?" "Do I really need to spell it out for you?"

A moment passed, Riddic let out a sigh. "Father was one of the most powerful Saiyans, and he was blown away like nothing by Frieza. Meaning that even if the entire Saiyan race rebelled against him, he'll probably kill off most if not all of our race and that's not including the rest of his empire." Marcus cut in. "So your saying that there's nothing we can do?" Riddic turned to his friend. "For the moment, no." He turned back toward his brother. "The only thing we can do is get stronger, hope to find a weakness we can exploit and then when the time is right, we will stand together and defeat Freiza once and for all."

"And how do you suggest that we get stronger?" Marcus asked. Dapin looked at his old friend. "Isn't it obvious?" Roy looked at Riddic. "So for the time being we do as we're told, using these 'jobs' as a way to gain strength." Riddic nodded at his best friend. "So use Frieza to get stronger, then stab him in the back." Gilgamesh smiled. "I like it." Riddic smiled. "I thought you would." He stood up. "And I think it's about time we get started." Marcus stood up. "You want to start now?" "No time like the present." He turned to Roy and Gilgamesh. "I'll see you guys later. Let's go Marcus, Dapin."

"Yea, yea." The old warrior mumbled. "Just as soon as I finish my drink." Marcus looked at him. "Well, your drink is all over the floor." Dapin looked and cursed, he never noticed that he split his drink until now. "So unless you plan on linking it off the floor," Marcus continued. "I suggest you get off your lazy ass and move!" Dapin sat up, mumbled under his breath as he followed Riddic and Marcus out of the bar.

* * *

_A few months later..._

Riddic, and Gilgamesh gathered their crews in the same bar that was their meeting place a few months ago. They gathered to finally decide how they will kill Frieza and restore freedom to the Saiyan race.

Riddic scanned the faces of his friends."How far have you all been able to progress?" Dapin spoke first, his arms were crossed. "Not enough, but I'm sure I can give your father a close fight." "The same can be said for me." Datura added. Yarrow lowered his head. "I'm a bit weaker than her." Marcus nudged his chin at Yarrow. "Me and Yarrow here are about the same." Riddic nodded, he looked to his brother. "And you Gilgamesh?" Gilgamesh smiled. "I surpassed father." A few of the others looked in disbelief, that was quite an accomplishment in only a few months. Riddic smiled. "Did you now? Well that makes two of us."

Gilgamesh almost fell out of his chair. 'What?!' He righted himself. 'I though I finally surpassed him! Arg! Curse you brother.' Yarrow looked back and forth at the two. "Wow, both of you guys?" Dapin leaned back. "It makes sense, since the two of you were the closest to begin with." Marcus nodded. "But it's still not enough." Datura said, she looked at Riddic. "Right Riddic?" He nodded. "Yea, not nearly enough." He bit on the tip of his nail. "At this rate, it'll take us a few years, if not a decade or two, until were ready to take on Frieza." Yarrow leaned forward. "There might be a quicker way." They all looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Riddic asked. "Well, I've heard rumors from some of Frieza's soldiers." Yarrow lifted both of his arms and shrugged. "I can't guaranty that they're true." "Rumors or not, any information regarding any way to defeat Frieza is useful." "Ok," Yarrow pointed a finger up. "What if I told you that there was a sort of magical object that could help us defeat Frieza?" "What do you mean?" Gilgamesh asked, he was wondering why Yarrow didn't share this info with him ahead of time. "Well, there's been talk around the PTO about something called the Dragon Balls."

They all stared at Yarrow with puzzled faces, none of the others ever heard of these "Dragon Balls." "I'm not to sure on all the details," Yarrow continued. "But there are 7 of these balls. When all 7 are collected, the Eternal Dragon comes forth and is able to grant anyone's wish." "An Eternal Dragon that grants wishes?" Dapin leaned back. "Sounds like a child's tale to me." "Can such a thing be real?" Marcus asked. "It is hard to believe..." Datura added.

Riddic rested his chin on his hand. "And where are these 'Dragon Balls'?" Dapin and Marcus looked at him. "You're not actually believing this are you?" Dapin was shocked, was his best friend's son really going to relay on a fairy tale in order to enact their revenge? "As I said, any and all information regarding any way to defeat Frieza will be useful, and this is defiantly a lead we should look into." Riddic raised his head. "Please, tell us where they are."

Yarrow stared at Riddic for a few moments, zoned out. He came to soon enough. "O-oh yea...There on a planet called Namek. I don't know where it is though." Riddic leaned back. "I'm sure we'll find info on Planet Namek if we search through the PTO's data banks. After all, this is an organization made for the sole purpose of conquering and selling planets to the highest bidder." "So," Gilgamesh cut in. "IF these Dragon Balls are real and we collect them, what will be our wish, brother?" Riddic smiled. "To be honest...I haven't thought that far yet." Gilgamesh laughed. "Of course you haven't! I should have expected as much!"

After a few more moments of laughing at his brother's bad habit, he settled down. "Well, I have an idea for a wish." They all stared at Gilgamesh. "How about this," Gilgamesh held up a finger in front of his face. "We should all wish for immortality.""And why should we wish for that?" Dapin was disappointed, everyone except himself believed in this silly fairy tale, but he decided to play along for now. Gilgamesh looked at Dapin "To reach a higher plain of course. Think about it, we will join with the Saiyans of legend." Dapin raised his eyebrows, he was suddenly more interested in this "fairy tale." "You don't mean?" "Yes, Dapin." Gilgamesh chuckled. "We will become Super Saiyans."

"Super Saiyans?!" Dapin almost fell out of his seat, to even consider the possibility that they could become Super Saiyans through these Dragon Balls was too good to be true! "That's a bit too good to be true, isn't it boss?" Gilgamesh looked at Yarrow. "You're the one who said that the Dragon Balls can grant any wish at all. So becoming a Super Saiyan wouldn't be out of the question, would it?"

"I think you misunderstood the concept of immortality, brother." Gilgamesh locked his eyes with his brother's. "Oh?" He extended his arm, his hand spread open, toward Riddic. "Then please, educate me on the 'concept of immortality', brother." "Being an immortal means you cannot die from anything. Physical or otherwise, even time."

"Much of that explanation can be used to describe a Super Saiyan." Gilgamesh shrugged. "I don't see your point at differentiating the two." "I'm getting to that." Riddic let out a sigh. "Honestly, you can be so pig-headed brother. Anyway, an immortal cannot die, a Super Saiyan is a Saiyan who has unspeakable power. The legends never said that a Super Saiyan was an immortal." "They never said that a Super Saiyan wasn't an immortal either!"

Riddic let out another sigh. "I'm not starting this with you." Gilgamesh smirked. "Anyway," Riddic continued. "I think that would be a possible wish we should consider. If we cannot be killed, we can take one more dangerous missions. In short: that wish would defiantly accelerate our plans." "Whatever you want to do Riddic." Marcus gave him a thumbs-up. "I'm with you all the way." Dapin grunted in agreement. "It's decided then!" Gilgamesh spread his arms out. "We shall go to Planet Namek, find these Dragon Balls, and become immortal!"

"Keep your voice down idiot!" Riddic placed his hand on his face. "Do you ever think before you speak?" Riddic sighed. "I'll find out where Namek is, then I'll ask Roy to cover for us while we're gone. Just encase anyone starts asking questions." He looked at the faces of his co-conspirators. "I'll contact you all when the time is right. To the end of Frieza." They all nodded at Riddic and left.

Riddic stayed at the table. 'Time to call in a few favors...Roy you better come back from your mission soon.' After a few more moments, he left to find out the location of the Planet Namek. The planet which held the Dragon Balls...and his only hope for killing the murdering tyrant any time soon.

* * *

_One week later..._

"Last chance to call this off Riddic." Riddic turned to his friend as he boarded his Space Pod. "I think it's a little too late for that Roy. Besides, we already passed the point of no return." Roy nodded. "Yea, but still. You don't have to go." Riddic smiled. "Don't worry Roy, I can take care of myself. We'll be back in a few months. When we return, we will be immortals and then, Frieza will have something to fear." He waved goodbye to his friend and climbed into the pod. Roy waved back. 'I know you can handle your own Riddic, just a bad feeling is all.'

Riddic settled into his pod. "About time!" The annoyed voice of his brother entered into his right ear. "I was about to climb out and throw you into your pod." "Shut up Gilgamesh." He replied through his Scouter. "A few extra minutes isn't going to change how long it'll take for us to get there."

Riddic switched to a channel that Gilgamesh, Roy, and his and their crews chose as their private comm channel."All right, your pods should have the coordinates for Planet Namek programmed as your current destination. All you have to do is press the start button." "Good luck guys!" Ragu's voice rang out over the channel. "Happy hunting!" Travis added. "You kids behave yourselves." Marcus replied. "You don't want Old Man Dapin chasing after you." Dapin cursed at Marcus, the latter was laughing.

"Take care guys." May's voice rang out. "Don't get yourselves killed." "Right back at you May." Datura replied. "What? You're not going to yell at her Datura?" Yarrow asked. "Don't make me hurt you again." Roy's voice was the next to play over the channel. "Riddic, be careful out there." "Have a little faith Roy! But thanks, you take care of yourself too." "See you in a few months." "OK, on my mark. Count down in 3,2,1, Launch!"

Six Saiyan Space Pods rocketed off the launch pad and flew off into space. Roy stared through a window, watching the pods until they faded from sight. 'Good luck, my friend.'

* * *

_A few hours after launch..._

The six Saiyans pods were peacefully flying through space, the light of far away stars flashing on their glass windows. Riddic had reminded his brother and there crews that the trip to Namek would take about 3 months and encouraged them to get some sleep. All of them were asleep except for Gilgamesh and Datura.

The two were communicating via their crew comm-link. "What do you think?" "I don't know Gilgamesh. It seems risky, what if your brother finds out?" "He's not going to find out!" "Well, first we should see if these Dragon Balls are real. After all, they're the key to your little plan." "That was my intention to begin with. If the Eternal Dragon doesn't exist, then some Namekians will find themselves very, VERY, dead."

A few silent moments passed. "I'll fill Yarrow in. You should go to sleep Datura." The latter complied. "Yarrow. Yarrow! Wake up you dumb brute! Don't make me ram your pod! I'm not afraid to do it either!" "Yea, boss. I'm up. *yawn* What's going on?""Alright Yarrow, I want you to listen cause I'm only going to explain this once, you hear me?" Yarrow was rubbing his left eye. "Yea boss, I hear ya." "Good." Gilgamesh smiled. "Now here's what were going to do..."

* * *

_3 months later..._

"Final approach to Planet Namek." The Space Pod's automated voice rang out. "ETA: 10 minutes." Riddic let out a yawn, he would have stretched but the pod didn't have much free space. He scratched his head. "It's been 3 months already?" Riddic let out another yawn, he pressed on his Scouter and activated his crew's private comm link.

"Guys, are you awake?" Dapin's grumbled voice replied. "I am now." Marcus yawned. "Are we there yet?" "Yea, less than ten minutes before we hit planet side." "Good." Dapin replied. "I really need to stretch." "Careful old man. You might break those old bones of yours." "Not even 5 minutes and you've already started making jokes." "Oh? I'm surprised. I thought you'd be screaming 'Marcus! When I get out of this pod, I'm going to kill you!' or something like that." "I would," Dapin yawned. "But it's too soon after I've woken up to-as you would say-'blow my top'."

"Ok guys." Riddic wanted Marcus to stop picking on Dapin, at least until they landed. "Switch to our other comm channel. Let's see if my brother and his crew are up yet." BEEP. "Hey Gilgamesh, you awake?" "Of course brother!" Gilgamesh sounded fully awake and energetic, like he usually did on the morning of a battle. "And before you ask, Datura's up and Yarrow's still asleep. I say we let the planetary entry wake him up." Riddic laughed. "I can already imagine what he would say." 'It seems Gilgamesh is in high spirits.' Riddic wondered the last time his brother sounded this happy and they weren't going off to battle. 'A bit too happy if you ask me. He's probably imagining "fun" ways to kill Frieza after we become immortals.'

Riddic frowned, something about this didn't seem right. 'Still, I should keep an eye on him. He hasn't really acted out ever since father died, which is weird since father was the one who kept us from killing each other. I know we both agreed to kill Frieza before anything else, but still, he's due to lash out at anytime now. The Question is: When?' Riddic pondered that thought for the next few moments.

The computer's voice rang out again. "Beginning planetary entry. ETA: 30 seconds till landing." 'I'll worry about it later.' Riddic nodded and braced himself for the entry into Namek's atmosphere. Though the Space Pods were made for this type of action, the occupants still received some shock waves from breaking into the target planet's atmosphere.

A few moments into the entry, Yarrow's panicked voice filled the comm link. He was quite shocked from his sudden awakening and thought his pod was breaking apart. Marcus, Gilgamesh and Datura laughed the entire way down.

* * *

The six Space Pods left deep craters on the ground of Planet Namek. The pods were still smoking from the planetary entry. After a few more moments, the pods opened, one by one. Riddic stepped out first, followed by his brother, Marcus, Dapin, Datura, and finally Yarrow; the latter was still shaken up from his rude awakening.

Riddic flew out of the crater, he slowly turned his head from side to side. "So...This is Namek."

"Ha," Gilgamesh began to fly out of the crater his pod made. "the gravity here is weak." Yarrow and Datura flew up to Gilgamesh and looked around. "This planet seems dull." Datura said. Dapin and Marcus flew up to Riddic. Dapin looked around. "There's very little life here. It's almost like a wasteland." Marcus snickered. "Yea, it's just like your love life, ant' it Old Man?" Dapin turned toward Marcus, he clenched his fist. "I swear I will kill you Marcus!" "You can't kill me if the Eternal Dragon makes me immortal."

"Well then," Dapin cracked his knuckles. "That means I shouldn't waste anymore time should I?" "Knock it off," Riddic turned his head toward Dapin. "We're here for a reason. Let's try not to kill each other until we become immortals." Gilgamesh snickered at this. Riddic place his index finger on his Scouter. "Let's see if there are any locals who can help us." BEEP, Riddic activated the power level detection function of his Scouter. He waited a few moments until his Scouter showed him where the closest power reading were.

Riddic turned his head in the direction of the closest readings. "There. looks like they're not to far away." Gilgamesh smiled. "Ok then." He looked at his crew. "Yarrow, Datura, let's go _visit_ some locals." "Gilgamesh!" He turned toward his brother. "Remember, we're here to collect the Dragon Balls, not to slaughter these people." Gilgamesh waved his hand. "Yea, yea." He flew off in the direction indicated by his brother, Datura and Yarrow followed close behind.

Riddic sighed, he gestured at Dapin and Marcus. "Let's go." The three of them flew off after Gilgamesh and his crew.

* * *

It was an average day in Moori's village. The children were being watched by the elders, and the younger men were working. It seems like today was going to be like most of the other days since Moori became village elder: Another quiet, working day. However, that assumption was quickly shattered.

Three aliens came out of the sky and landed in the center of the village. All the Namekians stopped what they were doing and turned toward the three. A full minute passed, all the while three devices on the aliens faces beeped a few times as they looked around Moori's village. Moori was about to break the awkward silence when the alien in the middle beat him to it.

"Hello there." The silver-haired alien smiled. "My name is Gilgamesh. I've come from a planet far, far away from here."

Moori choose this moment to step forward. "My name is Moori, the village elder. So tell me, Gilgamesh, why have you and your friends come to our village?" Gilgamesh lowered his eyes to meet with Moori's, he smiled. "We've come here for something you would call, the Dragon Balls."A few of the elder Namekians gasped, the younger Namekians muttered among themselves. "How do you know of the Dragon Balls?" "Well Moori, I heard a few whispers and came to see if they were true." They stared at each other for a few moments.

'I'm not sure what to make of him, let alone his friends.' A nervous sweat ran down Moori's back. 'Perhaps I'll risk it and see what his intentions are.' He clenched his fist to assure himself of the decision. "What use do you have for the Dragon Balls?" The device on Gilgamesh's face beeped again, his eyes turned toward the sky. "Well, I think I'll let my brother answer that for you." Moori looked toward the sky. 'There's more of them?'

Three more aliens appeared in the sky, flying toward them. The three landed near the others, Moori noticed another one with silver-hair who looked almost exactly like the first. "I trust that you didn't do anything questionable Gilgamesh." Gilgamesh smirked. "What? You don't trust me brother? Look around, they're all alive." The other silver-haired alien quickly scanned the area, noting that there weren't any corpses to be found, he set his eyes on Moori. "Are you the leader here?" Moori nodded. "My name is Moori. Your brother, Gilgamesh, was telling me that you are here for the Dragon Balls. Tell me, what use do you have for them?"

"My name is Riddic." The alien smiled. "As my brother probably told you that we've come from a far away planet. We've come here to use the Dragon Balls to free our people from a galactic overlord named Frieza." Moori placed him hand on his chin. "Hmmm...I'm not familiar with that name." 'Then again,' The wise Namekian thought. 'Namek has mostly been cut off from the rest of the universe ever since the violent storms ravaged our planet so long ago.'

Moori lifted his head. "So you plan to free your people using our Dragon Balls?" Riddic nodded. "Frieza is very powerful, overwhelming even. We originally tried to make ourselves as powerful as him, but the gap between our power is so imminence that it would take a long time to reach that level." "And you plan to use the Dragon Balls to make yourselves more powerful." "Well...not exactly." Riddic nudged at his brother. "We want to use the Dragon Balls to make ourselves immortal. That way we can explore more...dangerous ways of increasing our powers."

Moori stood there, pondering what the alien Riddic told him. 'Their wish is selfish, yet for a good cause. They haven't shown any aggression toward us yet, and I do not believe he is lying.' Moori stood there for a few minutes thinking of what he should do. Then, he finally decided. "Riddic, I want you to follow me. Alone." Riddic smiled, he took a step forward when one of the other aliens, this one was shorter than the others, older looking, and almost completely bald, grabbed his shoulder, and whispered something in his ear.

"Relax Dapin," Riddic said, genially taking off the hand on his shoulder. "I'm sure we can trust these Namekians." He stepped forward. "Ready when you are." Moori nodded, he took to the skies and gestured Riddic to follow. Riddic looked back at his companions. "This might take a while, just get comfortable while I'm gone." He looked toward Gilgamesh. "And brother, do behave."

Gilgamesh chucked, he watched his brother take off with Moori. He turned toward Yarrow and Datura. "All we have to do is wait, then what we desire shall be ours."

* * *

Riddic and Moori were flying in the skies of Namek at a somewhat fast pace, not the fastest that Riddic or Moori could go, but fast enough.

Riddic quickened his speed until he was flying next to Moori. "So...where are we going?" "I'm taking you to the eldest of all the Namekians." "Oh...why are you taking me there?" Moori looked Riddic in the eye. "So he can decide if you are worthy to use the Dragon Balls." He looked back at the open sky. "You see, the Dragon Balls stand as a powerful and majestic magic to us Nameks. We believe they should only be used by pure-hearted beings and for the benefit of others. Your wish is selfish yet the reason for that wish is for the benefit of your race."

Moori looked back at Riddic. "I do not mean to disrespect you, but I'm not sure if you are a pure being." Riddic let out a laugh. "I don't blame you, aliens who show up at your front door asking for one of your most powerful objects does not exactly scream out friendly." Moori smiled. "I'm glad you understand." "How long until we're there?" "At this speed, about an hour." "A hour?!"

Riddic looked forward. 'Gilgamesh, you better not "entertain" yourself while I'm away.'

* * *

Gilgamesh sneezed. "Arg, how long does it take to acquire one of those balls anyway?" He and his crew stood some distance from Moori's village, they were looking in the direction where Riddic and Moori left. "How do you know that they went off to get one of them?" Gilgamesh turned his head to face his crew. "Stop being such a bitch Datura. I _assume_ that they went off to get one of the balls." Datura shrugged. "So in other words, you have no idea where they went." Gilgamesh raised his fist. "Don't push your luck woman. You can be a smart ass all you want to Yarrow, but you better show me some respect. Otherwise you'll end up dead!"

Marcus and Dapin remained in the village, the Namekians mostly ignored them and continued with what they were doing beforehand. The two of them watched Gilgamesh bicker with Datura, neither could hear them. "Looks like Gilgamesh's fired up again." Marcus chucked. "He's probably growing impatient." "No doubt." Dapin yawed. "It has been awhile since Riddic left with that old Namek." Dapin got up, he began to move toward on of the thin trees around them. "If you need me, I'll be napping by one of these trees." Marcus smiled. "Is it nap time already Old Man?" "Screw you Marcus, I got to pass the time somehow."

Marcus continued to harass Dapin with his jokes, he ignored them, laid down by one of the trees, and closed his eyes.

* * *

_About an hour later..._

"We should see it soon." Riddic looked at Moori. "See what?" "Where the Grand Elder Guru lives. In fact, there it is now." Riddic looked forward, he saw a tall rock tower with what appeared to be a two-story house, or what Riddic assumed was a house. "Wow. That's quite a place to build a house."

The two landed in front of the house. "So, is there anything I need to know before I meet with this elder? Like customs, his personality or anything?" Moori turned toward Riddic. "We have nothing of the sort when it comes to introductions, unless you're a fellow Namekian." Moori began to walk toward the door. "He is a very kind and wise being, like a saint. He's also the father of all Namekians...Well the current ones anyway." Riddic raised his eyebrow. "Wait, what?" Moori sighed, he turned around. "All will be explained soon."

Just as Moori finished speaking: the door opened, but instead of swinging to the left or right, the door slowly levitated upward. This amazed Riddic, he never seen anything like that before. A young and well-built Namekian stepped out. "Welcome." He turned toward Moori. "It has been a long time Elder Moori, I trust you're doing well." "Yes Nail, I see you're doing well yourself." "Indeed." Nail looked at Riddic. "Greetings young traveler, my name is Nail. I am the Guardian of Lord Guru. We've been expecting you."

'Great.' Riddic smiled. "My name is Riddic. I assume you know why I'm here." Nail stared into Riddic's eyes. 'This guy's different then the other Nameks I've seen.' A single drop of sweat ran down Riddic's back. 'He's a warrior...and powerful.' Nail turned back toward the house. "Follow me." Riddic complied, all three of them entered the house. Riddic looked around. 'Pretty vacant, guess this elder likes wide open spaces. Makes sense when you take a look at his front yard.'

Nail and Moori stopped in the center of the room. "This way." Nail muttered, he lifted off to the ceiling. Moori followed close behind. Riddic looked up and noticed a giant hole leading up to the second floor. He followed the others up through the hole. "Lord Guru, I have brought the alien visitor. As you have instructed." Riddic reached the second floor as Nail finished his first sentence. He looked at the direction the latter was talking toward, what he found was a huge Namekian sitting in an even bigger chair. 'Well that's not something you see everyday.'

"Thank you my son." The Elder Guru let out a cough. "Hello there, visitor from another planet, I am Guru." Riddic bowed slightly. "Hello Guru, my name is Riddic. I thank you for your hospitality." Riddic decided to be as polite as possible, he was dealing with the most respected Namekian. Guru smiled. "I hear you wish to use our Dragon Balls." 'So soon?' Riddic bowed lower. "Yes sir, My associates and I would like to use them." "Hmmmm" Guru turned his head toward Moori. "What do you think of him my son?" Moori looked at Riddic, then turned toward Guru. "His intentions are for the well-being of his race. Despite the fact that his wish is selfish, he has the qualifications of a pure-being."

"I see...Riddic." He stood straight. "Yes?" Guru lifted his arm and pointed to a spot next to him. "Would you mind coming closer, I want to see something." Riddic approached where the elder indicated. "This fine?" "Yes.*cough*" Guru placed his hand on Riddic's head. He was alarmed by this and fought every urge to smack the elder's hand off. "What are-" "I wish to look into your head and see your memories." Riddic gulped. 'He can do that?'

"Please, clear you mind." Riddic sighed. 'Looks like I have no choice.' He cleared his mind, Riddic felt a tingly feeling for a few seconds. Guru removed his hand. "I see, so you're a Saiyan from the Planet Vegeta." Riddic stepped away from the elder. 'So he really can see my memories.' Guru turned his head toward Riddic. "Relax, I see you are a kind-hearted person who has done things that he regrets. I also see the brutality of the one you call Frieza, who enslaved your people and murdered you father in front of you and your brother."

Riddic stood straight. "Yes, you now see why we are determined to end his life." "Indeed, you made a plan. However, it was taking too long. So you sought the magic of the Dragon Balls to hasten it. Normally, this use of the Dragon Balls is not permitted." Guru coughed several times, Nail moved to help the old Namek but Guru waved him off. "However, seeing that their use will be for the betterment of not just your race, but the entire universe, I will make an exception this one time."

Guru moved his hand toward something orange that sat at the top of his chair. "Your heart is pure and your intentions are good." Guru grabbed the object and held it out to Riddic."I deem you worthy of this Dragon Ball."

Riddic moved forward and placed both of his hands on the orange sphere. "Wow, I didn't think they would be so big." Guru removed his hand from the Dragon Ball, Riddic looked at it and noticed a star in the middle. He looked up at the wise Namek. "Thanks." Guru smiled. "No need to thank me, what you plan to do is for the benefit of all. I am merely a participant in that plan."

Riddic smiled. "Still, I should thank you. I guess I should be going back now." Riddic nodded in Moori's direction and turned to leave. Moori bowed to Guru. "Goodbye, father." He turned to leave. "Wait my son." Moori looked at Guru. "I need to warn you*cough* about that man's brother." Moori turned around toward Guru. "His brother?" Moori remembered him, the one called Gilgamesh. He seemed polite but there was something...off about him. "Yes. I want you to be careful around that man and his followers."

A drop of sweat appeared on Moori's face. "May I ask why?" "Gilgamesh spreads a trail of death wherever he goes. He enjoys causing pain and destruction." Moori took a few nervous steps back. 'And this is the same Gilgamesh who is in my village?!' "Don't worry my son," Guru knew what was on Moori's mind. "He was not attacked your village yet." Moori sighed, "However!" Guru raised his voice. Moori was shocked by this, Guru rarely raised his voice. "*Cough* That does not mean he wouldn't attack us. He seems to be waiting for something." Moori thought about what he might be waiting on, then he realized it. "He's waiting for all seven Dragon Balls to be gathered!" "Exactly my son. He is waiting to become an immortal."

Moori took a few steps forward. "Elder Guru, if you foresaw this, then why did you give Riddic the Dragon Ball, or didn't warn him of this?" "Ah, those are excellent questions my son. As you know, I gave Riddic the Dragon Ball because he was pure of heart but I also gave it to him because he didn't require any warning about his brother's treachery." Moori looked at Guru with the most puzzled of faces. "What do you mean?"

"My son, do you not see? How did I obtain this incite about Gilgamesh? It is because I looked into his brother's mind. Riddic knows his brother better than anyone." "So you're saying that Riddic already knows that his brother is going to pull something?" "Yes, as I said, he knows his brother very well." "Then shouldn't we do something about it?" Guru stared at his son in silence for a few moments. "For the moment, no. I wish to see things play out." "Elder Guru? You wish to see things play out?" Guru nodded. "We shall not intervene until Riddic and his men cannot contain Gilgamesh. For now my son, I want you to play your part and help them gather the Dragon Balls. Be careful." Moori nodded, bowed and turned to leave. 'Be save, my son.' Guru watched Moori leave. 'If Gilgamesh obtains this "Super Saiyan" power he so desires, I afraid that a rain of destruction will follow the likes of which we've never seen before...and more than the being named Frieza could ever hope to cause.'

Moori exited the house, only to find Riddic waiting for him. "It's about time!" He smiled. "I was beginning to think that you where never coming out." "You could have left for the village without me." "I know, but I have some questions for you." Moori walked up to Riddic. "We will talk as we are heading back." The two flew of into the sky, they began the hour long journey back to Moori's village. "Ok, first question: Why does he call you 'son'?" "Well you see, a long time ago our planet-"

* * *

"Are you sure this is wise Lord Guru?" Nail faced the aging Namek. "Do you not trust my judgement Nail?" "Of course I do! I'm just worried about our people. How many are going to die when Gilgamesh and his followers attack." "Only time will tell that Nail. If you feel so concerned, then why don't you follow them?" "Lord Guru?" "Follow them and try to prevent as many of our peoples' deaths as possible. I do not want you to fight Gilgamesh or his followers, not that I'm worried that you cannot defeat them I just want Riddic to settle his own problems on this account."

"But it's my sworn duty to protect you." "The choice is yours Nail, I am not ordering you to go." Nail stared at the floor. "I know." He continued to stare at the floor for several minutes, thinking of what he should do. Nail raised his head, he made his desision.

* * *

_An hour later..._

Gilgamesh was staring at the sky with his arms crossed, impatiently tapping his finger on his arm. 'What's taking so long? They should have been back by now!'

Datura and Yarrow where arm wrestling nearby, Yarrow wanted to prove that he could beat Datura in a test of strength and Datura was all too happy with embarrassing the brute again. "Looks like the boss is nearing his limit." Yarrow said, hoping that it would distract his opponet. Datura looked at Gilgamesh. "Yea well, he's just anxious to become immortal." Yarrow pressed all his might into his arm, he managed to push Datura's hand a bit, but it stopped short. "And to become a Super Saiyan." Yarrow tried with all of his might to push Datura's hand down, but it wouldn't budge.

"Yea, that too." She turned around. "And by the way." THUNK, Yarrow's hand went through the rock they were using as a table, shattering it into pieces. "I win, nice try though." Yarrow laid on his side, grasping his hand. "Damn!"

Not too far away, Marcus had seen how Datura and Yarrow's little match ended and was laughing. "That's what he gets for trying to act tough!" "KEEP IT DOWN MARCUS!" All of the Namekians stopped what they were doing and turned toward the source of the sound. Dapin was leaning up from underneath a tree. "I'm trying to sleep!" Marcus stopped laughing. "Sorry, I forgot you were napping. Not that it matters, I was about to go and wake you up anyway. I just received message from Riddic, he should be here any time now." "Oh?" Dapin stood up. "Why didn't you say so?" He began to stretch. "It's about time, how longs he been gone?"

"About 3 hours." "Damn, what took him so long?" Marcus shrugged. "Who knows?" A few more minutes passed, two dots appeared in the sky. Gilgamesh lowered his arms. 'That better be you, brother.' The two dots grew bigger and bigger, soon enough Gilgamesh was able to make out his brother holding a big, shiny orange ball. Gilgamesh smiled, he turned around. "Hey guys! My brother is back!" Datura and Yarrow looked to the sky, they saw the two approaching . Datura crept closer to Gilgamesh. "It looks like these Dragon Balls are real, if that's what your brother is holding." Gilgamesh just stood there, smiling.

Marcus and Dapin noticed Gilgamesh and his crew looking at the sky, they looked up as well. Marcus smiled. "Looks like he's back." "About time." Dapin grunted. Riddic and Moori landed near them. "Hey guys, look what I got." Marcus walked toward Riddic, he bent down to look at the orange sphere. "So that's a Dragon Ball?" Gilgamesh, Datura and Yarrow approached from behind. "Wow, they're bigger than I thought they would be." Yarrow said. Datura nodded. "Well done brother!" Gilgamesh wrapped his arm around Riddic. "One down, six to go!"

Moori placed his hand in front of his mouth. "Ahem." The Saiyans looked at him. "If you all do not mind, I would like to start the tests for our village's Dragon Ball." Yarrow scratched his head. "Tests?" "That's correct. You see, every village is to conduct tests of strength, speed, and endurance to those who are worthy of receiving the Dragon Balls." Gilgamesh stepped forward. "Alright then, let us begin these tests of yours." Moori nodded. "This way."

Moori lead them to the village center, one of the younger Namekians was there waiting for them, he wore a purplish shirt and pants. "I'm the strongest warrior in this village." He said. "Which one of you will challenge me!" Riddic looked at Moori with his eyebrow raised. "He is your first test." "Ok then." Dapin stepped forward. "I needed to work of some frustration." Dapin took his fighting stance. "Let's go, big guy!"

"Hold on." Moori stepped forward. "Let me explain the rules first." Moori walked in a circle with his hand pointed to the ground white chalk magically appeared on the ground wherever his hand pointed. He stopped when a full circle was made. "Now, the two of you will be trying to throw one another out of this circle. You cannot kill. Only throwing is allowed." Dapin stood straight. "Sounds fair. Though I'd prefer to fight." Dapin and his opponent walked to the middle of the circle, they locked eyes. Moori raised his hand. "Ready?" Some of the Namekian children ran over to see the match, they were whispering back and forth about the short alien about to take on the strongest Namek in their village. Moori's hand dropped. "Begin!"

Dapin and the Namek both grabbed each others arms. The Namek was trying with all his might to lift his opponent, but to no avail. Dapin smiled. "All to easy." He lifted the surprised Namekian over his head and with a yell, threw him a few feet from the circle. The Namekian landed on his back, he stood up, slowly, and stared at Dapin. He was at a loss for words. Dapin raised his hand above his head. Several of the children clapped. "Show off." Marus muttered.

"You passed the first test. On to the second." Riddic smiled at the elder. "Kind of rushing this aren't you Moori?" Moori remained silent and walked off toward the other side of the village, the Saiyans and several of the Namekian children followed him. Another young Namekian was waiting for them. "This one is simple." Moori said. "You must race to the other side of this lake and back. However, you have to fly as low as possible while not touching the water, and no foul play." "Seems simple enough." Datura stepped forward. "I'll handle this boys."

Datura stopped next to the Namekian, he wore a cape and blue pants. He smiled, confident in his speed. "Ready?" Datura and the Namek took their stances, they locked eyes for a brief moment. "Begin!" They took off, leaving a huge dust cloud behind. The children began to cheer for the Namek while Riddic and the others stood and watched, they already knew the outcome.

The two were neck and neck, water splashing in their wake. Neither showing any sign that they'll slow down. The Namekian smiled. Suddenly he rushed ahead, greatly widening the gap between them. A grin appeared on Datura's face. 'I'll let him think he's faster for a little while longer.' The Namekian reached the other side of the lake, he began to turn around expecting to see his opponent far behind him. He was surprised to find that she was right behind him, literally.

Datura smiled and blasted ahead of the Namek with unbelievable speed, at least from the Namek's point of view. He flew as fast as he could after the Saiyan. Try as he might, he could not catch up to her. Datura looked back at her opponent, smiled, and look forward. She approached with such a speed that left the Namekian children in awe. Datura landed. "Easy." She smirked. The young Namekian landed a few moments afterward, breathing heavily. He was shocked that the alien was so much faster than he was.

"Congratulations." Moori walked up to Datura, he was a little more cheerful than before. "You have passed the second test. One last test is between you, your friends, and the Dragon Ball." Marcus stepped forward. "Whatever the next test is, I'm taking it. I can't have the Old Man over there showing me off."

Moori turned to him. "Of course, this last one will test your endurance. Are you ready?" Marcus nodded.

* * *

_A few moments later..._

"Why do I have to do this again?" Marcus stood in an awkward position, both of his arms were fully stretched across his shoulders, each balancing large jars of water. His left leg was hovering a few feet of the ground, also balancing a jar filled with water. On top of that, he was balancing a jar on his head.

Moori stepped in front of him. "This is the final test, you have to remain in that pose for six hours while balancing all of those jars of water." "Si-six hours?!" Dapin broke out laughing. "Serves you right fool!" He continued laughing. Marcus wanted to lash out at the old Saiyan but decided that any act would risk spilling the jars of water he was carefully balancing and he would have to start over. 'Just wait Old Man, I'll return that tenfold.'

Moori turned toward Riddic. "I'll show you the other villages while we're waiting on your friend here." "Ok, no sense in waiting around for six hours." He turned to Marcus. "Do your best!" 'At what? Being a lamp post?!' Moori walked a few steps forward. "Before we go. " He turned toward the crowd of Namekians watching Marcus, talking about the other Saiyans successes so far and wondering if this one would pass his test as well. Some of them were silently cheering for him to fall. "Can I get a volunteer to watch over our guest here?" The crowd grew silent. "I will!" A Namekian child squeezed out of the crowd, he approached the elder. "I will sir." Moori patted his head. "Thank you Dende. Now you know what to do?" Dende nodded. Moori smiled and lifted his hand from Dende's head.

Moori turned and walked back to Riddic. "Let us go." Riddic nodded, he lifted the Dragon Ball that he let down earlier by his feet, nodded at his brother, and took off with Moori. Gilgamesh, Yarrow, Datura, and Dapin followed them, deciding that taking the other tests for the Dragon Balls would be better than watching Marcus balancing jars of water.

When they arrived at the next village, Moori explained to the elder why they where there and happily gave the Saiyans his variants of the tests. Soon enough, to the amazement of the whole village, the Saiyans passed their tests and claimed that village's Dragon Ball.

This was the recurring pattern for several hours, they would arrive at a village, Moori would talk to the elder and he would give the tests, which were slightly different every time, -one included a race though an obstacle course, another was a massive hide and seek game, and third was a "see how long you can endure" contest as several opponents attacked at once- and pass them with flying colors.

Marcus eventually joined them with Dende in toe. Dende told Moori that Marcus passed his test, and the latter, proud of the little one preforming his job so well, lead them back to his village where he acquired his village's Dragon Ball and gave it to the Saiyans. "Just one more." Riddic said cheerfully. "One more and we will become immortals." Gilgamesh smiled. 'Yes brother, one more. Just one more, and what I desire will be within my grasp.'

* * *

Tsuno's village was the last one. It was one of the more populated villages on Namek. Moori, and the others landed in the center of the village, minus Dende; he decided to remain in his village. Namekians from all over the village ran over to look at the Saiyans, they've never seen any aliens before.

The elder Tsuno approached. "Moori, I see you have brought some friends with you." Moori turned toward his brother. "Hello Tsuno, I see you're well." Tsuno nodded. "Indeed. Now, may I ask what business do you have with me?" Moori gestured Riddic forward, the latter placed the Dragon Ball he was caring down and complied. "This man here is the reason why I have come to you today. He and his companions seek the Dragon Balls." Tsuno stared at Riddic for a moment, looked back at the other Saiyans behind him and noticed the Dragon Balls they have collected up to this point. "And I see they have been very successful up to this point."

Tsuno set his gaze on Moori. "I assume they have the qualifications." Moori nodded. "I see..." Tsuno looked at Riddic. "Well then, we shall begin the tests imminently." Riddic stepped forward. "I thank you for helping us out." "No need to thank me," Tsuno held his hand outward. "This way."

Like all the others before hand, Riddic, Gilgamesh, and their crews passed the tests with ease. Tsuno walked out of his house with the Dragon Ball in his hand. "Here, you have earned this." Gilgamesh stepped forward and took the Dragon Ball from the elder. He smiled. "Finally! We finally did it!" Riddic approached his brother. "Yes, brother. Let us summon the dragon right away." Gilgamesh turned toward him. "You've read my mind brother."

Moori stepped forward. "I'll help you summon him." He looked at Tsuno. "We will be leaving now." "Oh?" Tsuno turned to face Moori. "You're more than welcome to summon him here. I haven't seen the Porunga in a long time." "No, we will-" "I insist Moori." Moori clenched his fist, he wanted to tell his brother of the danger that was among them. "Very well." Tsuno smiled. "This way, we have the perfect spot. Just outside the village."

They followed Tsuno to the aforementioned spot. Tsuno extended his finger to a spot of open grass. "Place the Dragon Balls on the ground there." The Saiyans complied, the balls began to glow and made a low humming like sound. Moori walked over to Riddic. "I'll handle things from here." Riddic nodded. "Go ahead." Moori took his position in front of the Dragon Balls. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and spread his hands outward. "Takkaraputo Popurunga Pupirittoparo!"

Riddic tilted his head sideways. "What language is that?" "It's our native language." Tsuno answered. "You can only summon Porunga in our native tongue. Also, you have to speak in it for any wishes you want granted." Riddic placed his hand on his chin. "Basically, one most translate everything into your language if one wants to summon the dragon and have his wishes granted, that's smart." Tsuno nodded. "Indeed, Grand Elder Guru designed that himself encase anyone of evil intentions tried to use the Dragon Balls." Marcus cut in. "It's a good thing we've got you Namekians to help us."

The sky above them turned black, lightning shot out among the clouds. Yarrow watched the sceptical happen. "Wow, this is the first time I've seen the sky turn dark since we got here." "But look," Dapin pointed toward the horizon. "It's still bright over there." "What the hell's is going on?" "You fools." Gilgamesh smiled. "What do you think is happening? The Eternal Dragon is coming forth." 'Soon! Soon I will become a Super Saiyan!' Gilgamesh's grin grew. 'I can already feel the power within my grasp! No one will be able to stop me!'

A lightning bolt struck the balls, everything grew quiet. Then a beam of light emerged from the Dragon Balls, the beam shot up straight into the sky. It slowly lost its golden glow and formed into a giant, green alligator looking dragon with two arms, spikes coming out of its shoulders and head, and antennae like the Namekians. Other villagers rush to behold the dragon, many of them have never seen Porunga before today. The Saiyans were shocked by Porunga's appearance, Yarrow the most. "That's the Eternal Dragon?!"

"YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, SPEAK! NAME YOUR FIRST WISH!" Everyone grew silent. Moori turned to Riddic. "Well? How do you want me to phrase your wish?" Riddic looked at Moori. "R-right. Ask him if he can make us: Marcus, Dapin, Datura, Yarrow, Gilgamesh, and myself, immortal." Moori nodded, he turned back to Porunga and translated the wish for Porunga. "AH, SUCH A WISH IS WITHIN MY POWER." Gilgamesh smiled. "HOWEVER. I CAN ONLY GRANT ONE PERSON IMMORTALITY PER WISH."

"WHAT?!" Gilgamesh stepped forward. "Only one per wish?!" He looked at Moori. "You! Why didn't you say anything until now?!" Riddic placed his hand on Gilgamesh's shoulder. "Calm down! We're lucky to get this chance!" Gilgamesh turned around. "Lucky?! You heard what the dragon said: only one person can be given immortality per wish!" A question popped into Gilgamesh's head, he turned back to Moori. "How many wishes do we get anyway?" "Three." He calmly answered. "Three? Well." Gilgamesh calmed down. "That's better than what I originally thought we had." He crossed his arms. "So, only three of us can become immortals." Riddic placed his hand on his chin. "We have to decide which one of us will become immortals."

He looked to Dapin and Marcus. "I'll pass on being immortal." Dapin said. "I rather die an honorable death then not die at all." "Then why did you come in the first place Old Man?" "Shut up Marcus." Dapin crossed his arms. "I came to see if this whole thing was true. Now that I know, I'm satisfied." "Whatever you say Old Man." Marcus turned to Riddic. "If becoming an immortal means so much to you, I'll settle for being a third wheel. That said, I would LIKE to become immortal, but you, my friend, deserve it more." Riddic smiled. "Thanks." He turned to his brother, the latter was converting with his crew.

Gilgamesh turned and met his brother's eyes. "Let me guess, your crew is offering their chance at becoming immortal so you can." Riddic nodded. "Well than," Gilgamesh smiled. "It's the same with my crew. So, which one of us will go first?" "The usually way?" "Ok then." Gilgamesh laid his left hand out flat and placed his right hand on his left. "Ready?" Riddic set his hands up in the same way. "Set!" "GO!" The silver-haired brothers began something the Saiyan race learned from the PTO what was a universal, and fair, way of deciding things like this.

"Rock! Paper! Scissors!" Both of them yelled, they looked at each others hands. "Damn," Gilgamesh cursed. "A tie." "One more go." What was to be "one more go" turned into twenty more goes, as the two kept tying again and again. Finally, Riddic won. "Ha! Rock beats Scissors!" Gilgamesh cursed. "Fine! Go ahead and become immortal, but I'm next understand?" Riddic nodded, turned to Moori and signaled him to make the wish. The elder wasted no more time and translated the wish. "OK. YOUR WISH SHALL BE DONE."

Suddenly, a blue light surrounded Riddic. He started to feel pain, unimaginable pain. Riddic began to yell. 'I never felt pain like this. Arg, this is the price to pay for immortality?' Riddic stopped yelling. 'This is nothing compared to what I will gain.' After a few more seconds, the blue light vanished. Riddic stood there, looking over his body. "So...This is what it feels like to be immortal." Riddic definitely felt a difference in his body, kind of like the feeling of water running off of your skin combined with another feeling. Riddic couldn't put it to words, it just felt really good.

"So," Gilgamesh approached his brother. "Do you feel power coursing through your veins?" Riddic looked at him. "It definitely feels different. I can't really describe it." "It doesn't really matter," Gilgamesh stepped forward. "I'll be feeling what you are soon enough." He looked at Moori. "Word my wish like my brother's." Moori stared at him for a few moments before turning around. 'This is it. The moment Guru warned me about. Elder Guru, I know you mean for the best, but Tsuno and his village are at risk!' He clenched his fist. 'I know you said to play my part and help them, but Riddic is immortal! Shouldn't I tell him what he already suspects and together attack his brother?'

'My son.' Guru's calm voice entered into his mind. Moori almost gasped. 'Guru?' 'Yes my son, it is I. Why do you hesitate?' 'Elder Guru...I just can't cause my brothers' destruction! I'm helping the evil that stands before me, who is most likely going to go on a rampage as soon as I give him what he wants. How can I go through with this?' 'My son, I know how you feel. This is a burden we most see through to the end, and do not worry. I have already taken steps to limit the deaths of our people. Do you see any children around?' Moori looked around, he had not seen any children since he arrived earlier. 'No. How did you move them away without alerting anybody?' 'I have my ways, my son. Now, do not hesitate any longer! Gilgamesh is growing impatient.' Moori's eyes darted to Gilgamesh, the latter was staring at him. "Yo! What's taking so long?!" "I-I'm sorry." Moori turned around, the voice of his father sounded through his head again. 'Do what must be done, my son. Trust Riddic and his friends, they will protect you.' Moori sighed. 'Yes, father.'

Moori looked up at Porunga, and with regret, translated the wish. "YOUR WISH SHALL BE GRANTED." The same blue light enveloped Gilgamesh. He felt the same pain as his brother, but instead of yelling, he started laughing. The light faded, Gilgamesh smiled. "What a difference! I can see what you mean brother. This is a unique feeling." "Yes Gilgamesh, we are immortal." Porunga interupted the brothers. "SPEAK! NAME YOUR THIRD AND FINAL WISH!"

Riddic turned to look at the other Saiyans. "Well, which one of our friends should join with us in immortality?" Gilgamesh sneered. "I have an idea." Riddic turned to his brother. "What? Rock, Paper Scissors?" "No, a more decisive way to decide." "Oh? Well, let me hear it." Gilgamesh looked at Datura and Yarrow. "I think I'll show you instead." He nodded at them.

Yarrow and Datura flew up in the air. Riddic watch them, then looked back at Gilgamesh. "Brother! What's this about?" "I told you brother," His sneered ever further. "I'm going to show you my way of deciding things." Riddic's eyes widened. He jumped away from his brother. He turned his head toward Dapin and Marcus. "Guys! Move now!"

Marcus and Dapin flew off into the sky. The other Namekians grew worried, some of them took to the skies as well. Soon afterward, Yarrow and Datura nodded at each other and unleashed a volley of energy blasts on the village. Dapin cursed. "What the hell are they doing?!" Gilgamesh flew up and joined his crew in destroying the Namekian village.

Riddic looked at Moori, he was shocked by the destruction. Riddic clenched his fist. 'Bastard has gone too far this time! These people helped us, and this is the thanks they get?!' Riddic took off and joined his crew. "Dapin, Marcus, we have to help these people!" Marcus nodded. "What are we waiting for?" They moved in front of the volley, deflecting as many energy blasts as they could before they hit the village. Riddic and his crew weren't the only ones attempting to do, other Namekian warriors were deflecting as much as they could. Some unfortunately, were hit by some of the energy blasts and died on impact.

Gilgamesh and his crew increased their rate of fire, there were twice as many energy blasts now. The sky was filled with yellow strobes of light. "There's too many for us to deflect them all!" Marcus yelled. Out of the corner of Riddic's eye, a shadow moved with lightning speed. 'What?' The shadow appeared in front of Riddic and his crew; it was a Namekian, one that Riddic seen before. "N-Nail?!" The Namek looked back and smiled at Riddic. It was Nail! Before Riddic could say anything else, Nail vanished. He reappeared in front of an energy blast about to kill an elder Namekian and deflected it. Nail vanished again and reappeared over and over, deflecting energy blasts. After Nail appeared, no more energy blast impacted on what remained of the Namekian village.

Gilgamesh saw Nail deflecting every blast they sent. He stopped shooting. "Stop wasting energy! Can't you see that Namek is deflecting them all?" Datura and Yarrow stopped. "Wow," Yarrow scratched his head. "I didn't think there was a Namekian like that." "Shut up and follow me." Gilgamesh lowered himself to his brother's altitude, his crew close behind. He looked at his work. "Quite a job we did this time." Barely any building remained intact, some were reduced to rubble. The bodies of dead Namekians laid across in the open, purple blood ran among the ruin.

Gilgamesh started laughing. Riddic stared at his brother. 'So...This is what I was waiting for. You haven't changed brother.' Nail was hovering near the surviving villagers. A Namekian warrior clenched his fists. "How dare he do this." He muttered. "How dare he harm our people." The warrior looked to two of his surviving warriors. They nodded at him, knowing what he was about to do. With a battle cry, the three of them rushed off toward Gilgamesh. Nail turned around. "No! Don't do it!" The trio flew past Riddic. "Wait!" He called out to them, but it was too late.

The three split up and went after Gilgamesh and his crew. The first Namekian, wearing an orange vest and white pants, went after Gilgamesh. He charged Gilgamesh head on. Gilgamesh backed up, avoiding the Namek's opening attack. The warrior unleashed a furry of punches and kicks, Gilgamesh dodged or blocked them all. He laughed at the Namekian's futile attempts to cause him damage. The second Namekian, wearing a blue shirt and pants, went after Yarrow. He also charged, Yarrow countered by close lining him. The Namekain recovered, he charged Yarrow again with a left hook. Yarrow caught it, and punched the Namekian's face with a hard right. Still holding his hand, Yarrow proceed to using the Namek's face as a bunching bag.

The third Namekian, wearing blue-gray pants and a white cape, went after Datura. The Namek launched several energy blasts at Datura and continued charging. She deflected them with ease, but the Namek only used them as a distraction to sneak up behind her. He delivered a karate chop to Datura's right side, but she didn't flinch. She turned her head. "Is that it?" The warrior backed off. "How?" Datura turned around, she raised her index finger. "Never underestimate the power of a Saiyan woman." The Namekian clenched his fist. He launched an energy wave at Datura. She smiled, caught the wave with her right hand, and sent back a wave of her own. The Namek's eyes widened, the wave hit and disintegrated him.

Yarrow continued to pound his opponent's face. He delivered an uppercut, quickly followed by a hammer fist. The Namekian was falling end over end, Yarrow raised his arm, charged up an energy blast, and launched it at the Namek. The blast disintergated him, Yarrow smiled. "Well that takes care of that." Gilgamesh was dodging all of his opponent's attacks, it started to ware down the brave Namekian warrior. Gilgamesh sneered. "Fun time's over." He vanished, reappeared behind the Namek, and shoved his arm into the Namek's chest. He screamed in pain for a few seconds, then fell silent, his limbs hung at their sides. Gilgamesh removed his arm, the body fell and hit the ground. Gilgamesh laughed.

"GILGAMESH!" He looked at his brother. "Hehe, excuse me as I talk to my baby brother." Gilgamesh rushed down to the ground, he landed - the corps of his last victim was within sight. Riddic stared at his brother, who in turn looked up at him with a smirk. He flew down without a word and landed near his brother. Tsuno, who was near Moori for the duration of the attack on his village, approached Gilgamesh. "You savage! You killed them!" Gilgamesh turned his head slightly toward the elder. "And?" He smiled. "You make it sound like a crime." Tsuno clenched his staff. "You nothing but a beast who causes death! I'm ashamed that I hadn't seen it sooner." Gilgamesh closed his eyes. "Flattery will get you nowhere." He stretched his hand out to Tsuno. Gilgamesh looked the elder in the eyes. "Would you like to join them?" Tsuno gasped. "Brother!" Riddic yelled. Gilgamesh looked at him, sneered, and launched an energy wave at Tsuno. The elder was too close for Riddic to deflect the wave in time. The wave hit and disintegrated Tsuno.

"What the hell?!" Riddic raised his fist. "These people helped us and you thank them with destruction and death?" Gilgamesh lowered his hand. "Indeed! I grew tired of pretending to be nice. It disgusted me." "You're worse than I imagined." "There is a lot you don't know about me, brother." "As far as I'm concerned, I have NO brother!" Gilgamesh smiled, he lifted his hand into the air. "Then you wouldn't mind if I did this!" He lowered his hand. Yarrow and Datura were watching, waiting for that signal. They charged Dapin and Marcus without warning. The latter were barely able to defend themselves against their assailants opening attack.

"What are you doing?" Gilgamesh placed a hand at his side. "Isn't it obvious? I'm making them kill each others. The winner joins us in immortality." "Why?" "Why? Only the worthy can become Super Saiyans brother, I'm just helping in deciding which one of our friends is worthy." "Super? You still think that we're Super Saiyans because we have become immortal?" Gilgamesh smiled. "We ARE Super Saiyans brother." He raised his arms up and looked up at the sky. "We are immortal, no one can touch us! Not even Frieza!" "You're mad!" Gilgamesh lowered his arms. "Ahahahahaha, perhaps." Gilgamesh crossed his arms and looked to the battle unfolding in the sky. "They're really going at each other." Riddic looked up, watched his crew fight off his brother's for a few moments, then looked back at Gilgamesh. "You're willing to sacrifice your crew for you insane ideals?"Gilganesh looked at his brother. "What a stupid question. Of course I am!" "So you're be perfectly fine if they died?" Gilgamesh shrugged. "Everyone is a pawn, they all lose their value sooner or later." Riddic clenched his fist.

The battle in the sky intensified. Marcus and Yarrow exchanged blow for blow, neither willing to give the other an edge. The battle between Dapin and Datura was a different story: Dapin was stronger then Datura, but she was faster. She kept dodging every attack Dapin sent at her. "Will you stay still?!" "Where's the fun in that?" "I'll show you if you stop moving!" "How's this?" Datura vanished, she reappeared in front of Dapin and smashed her elbow into his face. Datura somersaulted and hit Dapin with a drop kick. Dapin fell toward the ground. Marcus turned around. "Old Man!" "Where are you looking?!" Marcus turned back around just as Yarrow delivered a hammer fist onto his head. Marcus sped toward the ground and impacted hard on the surface. Marcus laid there, face first in the dirt, unconscious. Yarrow raised his hand. "Goodbye."

"Yarrow, watch out!" Yarrow turned and saw an energy blast heading toward him, he dodged just in time. He looked at the source of the blast, and saw Dapin hovering in place. "No one is going to kill him but me." Yarrow clenched his fist, he was careless. "We'll see about that!" Yarrow rushed Dapin, unleashing a volley of punches. Dapin blocked them all. "Is that all you got kid?" Dapin caught Yarrow's fists and headbutted him. Yarrow backed up, Dapin raised his hand and charged an energy wave. "Did you forget about me?" Dapin turned, Datura hit him with a kick to the face, he flew backwards for a few feet before he caught himself. Dapin yelled and launched an energy wave at Datura and Yarrow. The two looked at each other, stood arm to arm and fired a combined energy blast.

The combined blast collided with Dapin's energy wave, they clashed for a few seconds before the combined blast overtook Dapin's wave. His eyes widened, he put everything he had into his wave, but all it did was slow it down. "Shit-" The blast consumed Dapin and flew toward the remainder of the Namekian village. It exploded on contact, leaving a crater where the village once stood.

"DAPIN!" Riddic yelled. Gilgamesh chucked. "Well, so much for our father's old friend." Riddic clenched his fist. "I had enough of this!" Gilgamesh turned his head, about to say something when his brother took off at full force. Surprised, Gilgamesh went flying, caught himself, and watched his brother had toward Datura and Yarrow. "Tsk." BEEP, he pressed a button on his Scouter, activating the comm link between him and his crew. "Yarrow, watch out you idiot! My brother is heading straight for you!"

Yarrow heard Gilgamesh's warning, it came too late. By the time Yarrow turned around, Riddic was already within striking range. Riddic delivered a right hook onto Yarrow's face knocking off his Scouter, and sending him flying. Datura rushed Riddic and received a kick to the chest. Doubled over in pain, Datura was unable to defend herself from Riddic's left hook, which knocked off her Scouter. She went flying toward Yarrow and the two collided. They recovered. Datura turned to Yarrow. "Watch where you going Yarrow!" "Me watch out? You collided into ME!" While the two bickered, Riddic launched an energy blast. Yarrow saw the blast at the last second and pushed Datura out of the way before dodging it himself.

The two launched energy blasts at Riddic. The latter rush toward the two, deflecting and dodging all of their attacks. Yarrow and Datura stopped and counter charged Riddic. They collided, a frenzy of punches and kicks enveloped the three. Riddic parried all of their attacks, while making solid hits of his own. Yarrow and Datura backed off, breathing heavily. Riddic hovered there, staring at the two murderous Saiyans. "This is your one and only chance. Give up or die." Yarrow laughed. "Yea right! As if we'd give up to anyone. Even you Riddic." "As you wish." Riddic vanished, he reappeared in front of Yarrow and delivered an uppercut, followed by a left hook in the gut and a kick to his right side. Datura fired an energy wave at Riddic, he deflected it and sent one of his own. She dodged, Riddic appeared above of her and pounded her with a volley of punches, Datura was barely able to defend against the force of the blows.

Yarrow recovered, and screamed a battle cry as he rushed Riddic. Riddic parried his opening attack and countered with an elbow smash in his right eye. Yarrow backed up, his hand over his right eye. "AHHHH! You bastard!" Riddic flew forward and smashed Yarrow's head with a hammer fist, the latter was sent somersaulting toward the ground. Datura came up behind Riddic and launched a right kick. Riddic turned around and caught the kick. He spun Datura a few times before sending her flying end over end. She caught herself. "When I get my hands on you-" She was cut short as Riddic reappeared in front of her with his hand extended, it began to charge up with energy. Datura's eyes widened.

"This is for Dapin!" Riddic yelled, unleashing an energy wave that completely disintegrated Datura. Yarrow hovered in shock, Riddic turned his head at him. Panicing, Yarrow flew as fast as he could. 'No way I'm dying today.' Suddenly, a Namekian appeared in front of him. "Move!" Yarrow yelled and launched an energy blast at the Namek. He deflected it with ease, Yarrow stopped. "Wait, aren't you-" Riddic appeared behind Yarrow, the latter turned and jumped backwards. "St-stay away from me!" Riddic moved forward slowly. "You sealed your fate when you destroyed that village. This is you judgement." Yarrow extended his hand. "I said stay away!" He was about to fire a blast when the Namekian behind him grabbed his arm, Yarrow struggled to break free but to no avail. Riddic hovered in front of Yarrow now, he turned to the Namekian. "Thanks Nail, I'll take it from here."

Nail let go of Yarrow's hand. "As you wish." He backed off. Yarrow looked at Riddic, petrified with fear. Riddic smashed his head with another hammer fist, this one with such a force that Yarrow hit the ground within a second. He laid on his back, screaming in pain. Riddic extended his hand, it charged with energy. "And this, is for all the Namekians you killed!" Riddic fired the blast rushed toward Yarrow, who could do nothing but watch, he screamed. The blast engulfed him, nothing remained of Yarrow. A crater formed where he was killed.

Gilgamesh watched the battle conclude. "Useless." He muttured and unfolded his arms. "If you want something done right, you got to do it yourself." Gilgamesh flew to Riddic. He stopped a fair distance from his brother and began to clap. "Well done brother. You made Datura and Yarrow seem like children." Riddic stared at his brother. 'He really isn't phased by their deaths.' He turned toward Gilgamesh. 'You're more like Frieza, than a Saiyan.' As if reading his thoughts, Gilgamesh spoke. "When I'm done here, Frieza will know a new meaning of terror." "Is that why you're doing this? So you can torture Frieza without my consent?"

Gilgamesh shock his head. "First of all, I can and WILL do that with or without your consent. Second, I have a better reason than you think." He raised his hands."I plan to take over the PTO and assume my rightful place as ruler of the universe." "I see...So that's what you're after." Riddic assumed his fighting stance. "Then I have no reason to hold back." Gilgamesh took his fighting stance. "Come at me bro!"

The two rushed at each other, they locked hands, pushing each other. Neither of the brothers would budge, Gilgamesh reeled his head back, preparing for a headbutt. Riddic reacted with a kick to his chest, the two let go of each other and began to pound one another in a series of punches and kicks. The brothers parried, blocked, dodged, and countered each other hits. They seemed evenly matched, Gilgamesh backed off and fired an energy blast at almost point-blank range. Riddic deflected it, but it was only a front for Gilgamesh's next attack. He rushed and smashed his elbow against Riddic's jaw. Barely phased, Riddic flew backwards and fired several energy blasts at his brother. The latter deflected them all. "Is that all you got?" Riddic rushed at Gilgamesh. "I'm just getting started!"

Nail flew down to Moori. "I know it's a lot to take, but please get a hold of yourself." Moori snapped out of his shock and looked at Nail. "Na-Nail! When did you get here?" I just returned from evacuating the survivors of Tsuno's village. I'm here to prevent as many of by peoples' deaths as possible, and since you're the only one left here, I'm here to protect you." Porugna spoke. "DO YOU HAVE A WISH OR NOT? LOOK, I'M ENJOYING THE FRESH AIR, BUT I HAVE OTHER THINGS TO DO TODAY. SO IF YOU CANNOT MAKE UP YOUR MIND ON YOUR LAST WISH THEN WISH FOR NOTHING SO I CAN GO." Moori turned to the dragon. "I'm sorry Porunga, but as you can see, the situation has changed drastically. Please, by patient for a little while longer." "HURRY."

Gilgamesh and Riddic unleashed another volley of punches and kicks upon one another, neither giving the other an edge. Gilgamesh started laughing. "This is what we agreed to one year ago! This is our fight to settle the score between us!" Riddic chuckled. "Isn't that like you, wanting to settle this before you try to take over the universe." Riddic fired an energy blast point-blank at Gilgamesh causing his Scouter to explode, the latter backed up, but Riddic closed the gap. Unwilling to let his brother recover, he bombarded Gilgamesh with a volley of punches. He continued until Gilgamesh caught his fists. "That wasn't very nice, brother."

Gilgamesh reeled his head back and hit Riddic with a headbutt that knocked off his Scouter, the latter fell back. Gilgamesh backed up and launched a volley of energy blasts at Riddic. Riddic recovered in time to avoid the first few blasts. He flew off, dodging his brother's attacks. Gilgamesh laughed. "That's right! Run!" He continued the volley when suddenly an energy blast hit him in the back. Gilgamesh was pushed a few feet by the impact, he turned around. Nothing. He looked down and saw Marcus with his hand raised. "Oh? So you didn't die. Allow me to fix that!" Gilgamesh extended his toward Marcus, charging an attack. Riddic rushed Gilgamesh and kicked his hand, the blast flew off into the distance and exploded in the background. Gilgamesh turned his head, only to be greeted by Riddic's fist.

Gilgamesh flew for a few feet, than caught himself. He clenched his fist. "Is that how you want to play?!" He rushed his brother, Marcus flew up and intercepted Gilgamesh. "You'll have to get by me first." Gilgamesh smiled. "With pleasure!" "Marcus duck!" He complied, an energy wave flew over his back and collided with Gilgamesh, the latter was dragged be the wave for a few feet before diverting it upward. "THAT'S IT!" Gilgamesh placed both of his hands in front of him. "I'M PISSED NOW!" He fired a massive energy wave. Riddic and Marcus launched their own, they collided. Both waves clashed, pushing each other back and forth. Gilgamesh yelled, he put more power into his wave, it pushed back Marcus and Riddic's wave. "Put everything you got into it Marcus!" Marcus complied, with a yell, Riddic and Marcus put almost all of their power into the wave. It pushed all the way to Gilgamesh.

"NO! How can this happen?! I'M A SUPER SAIYAN!" The blast consumed him, it flew toward a cliff and exploded. Only a few rocks stood where the cliff once was. Marcus let of a sigh of relief, he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I think we did it." Riddic stared at the rubble. 'Did the Eternal Dragon lie to us?' Marcus turned to Riddic. "Something wrong?" Riddic looked at his friend. "I'm just thinking that Gilgamesh should have survived that if the dragon really made us immortal." Marcus scratched his head. "Oh yea...Maybe the dragon lied or something. I don't know."

Riddic chucked. "That's what I thought too. He's still around so we can ask him." "Yea, looks like this is what the Old Man thought-" A Death Beam pierced Marcus's chest. Riddic's eyes widened. 'Frieza?!' He caught his friend, Marcus was alive, barely. "Arg! What...Who?" Riddic looked down at the source of the blast. He showed his teeth and clenched his free hand. "GILGAMESH!" Indeed, his brother was alive and well. Not a scratch to be seen. "Ahahahahaha! Brother, we truly are immortal!" Riddic looked at Marcus, the hole in his chest wouldn't stop bleeding. He looked back to his brother. "How do you know that move?!" "Oh? Frieza's move?" Gilgamesh flew up toward his brother. "I duplicated it. I thought it would be ironic to kill the tyrant with his own move. Took a little while to prefect it."

"Ri-Riddic." Riddic looked at his dying friend. "Don't speak, save your strength." "Hehe...I don't need it. Li-listen, get your...asshole of a-a brother for m-me and the...the Old Man." Riddic nodded. Marcus smiled. "My only regret...Is that...I ca-can't see you wipe that-that smug look...off of Frieza's face...and beating th-the crap...out of your bro-brother of course." Marcus coughed up blood. "Marcus!" Marcus turned his head toward the sea. "This pl-planet has a beau...beautiful ocean. I can't...believe I di-didn't notice...until now." He closed his eyes. "Not...many people are...ab-able to choose th-their grave." Riddic stared at him, concerned. "What are you saying?" Marcus looked back at his friend, smiled, and with all his might pushed away from Riddic. The latter reached out to his friend, but he was out of his grasp. Marcus continued to smile at Riddic. 'Defeat Frieza and you dick of a brother. I know you can. I'm sorry that I can't help you, but me and the Old Man have a score to settle in Hell.' He looked at his friend one last time, and mouthed "Goodbye." Marcus fell into the sea, he still had a smile on his face as he sank to the bottom.

Gilgamesh sneered. "Ha, such a dramatic end for a clown." Riddic clenched his fist. "No more." Gilgamesh stared at his brother, puzzled. "No more?" "No more senseless killing. No more needless destruction. No more." Gilgamesh couldn't believe what he was hearing, his brother, telling him what to do. He laughed. "As if I'll really stop! As I told you, I'll do what I want cause I can." Gilgamesh raised his arms. "I will kill all who stand in my way! The universe will run wild with the blood of the innocent! Everyone will remember why the Saiyans of legend were feared!" He lowered his hands and pointed at himself. "As I, Gilgamesh, The Legendary Super Saiyan, will show them first hand!" Gilgamesh laughed.

Something within Riddic snapped, a seemingly endless amount of rage and power filled his body. His eyes began to turn blue-green, his hair flashed gold. "And do you think I will let you get away with that?!" Gilgamesh stopped laughing, he stared at his brother wondering what was going on. Riddic looked directly into his brother's eyes. "THE KILLING STOPS HERE! GILGAMESH!" Riddic's eyes turned blue-green, his hair spiked up and glowed golden, a gold aura surrounded him.

"WHAT?!" Gilgamesh was shocked, he never seen anything like this happen to a Saiyan. "Wh-what happened? Why is you hair gold? What's up with that aura?" He paused and took in the sight. "What are you?" Riddic looked at his brother. "I am what you dreamed you would become." Gilgamesh shock his head. "NO! You can't be-" Riddic smiled. "Oh, but I am." He vanished and reappeared in front of his brother. "I am a Super Saiyan!" He punched Gilgamesh across the face. The latter was sent hurling to the ground with the speed of one of their Saiyan Space Pods. A giant crater formed where Gilgamesh landed. Gilgamesh picked himself up, slowly. Pieces of his armor were missing. He allowed his immortal healing powers to work, his jaw was dislocated so he popped it back into place.

'So fast!' Gilgamesh looked up where his brother was, but he vanished. 'Where is he?' He looked around. "Behind you." A voice whispered. Gilgamesh turned around a received an uppercut from his brother. Gilgamesh was sent flying, his brother flew after him and kept pace. Riddic unleashed a furry of punched all around Gilgamesh's body breaking bones, organs, and armor pieces as his body tried to heal itself thanks to his immortality. Riddic broke every bone in his brother's body at least twice. Gilgamesh was aching with a whole new kind of pain, pain that he never thought possible until now. Riddic continued to pound his brother, then backed off. Gilgamesh looked at his brother. 'Why?' His question was soon answered, he crashed into another cliff. His body still aching, Gilgamesh coughed up blood, and fell face first onto the ground.

Riddic landed by his brother's face, and stared at his twitching body. Gilgamesh looked up. "Hehe, so this is the power of a Super Saiyan. Kind of mediocre if you-" Riddic pressed his brother's face into the dirt, creating a small crater. "You talk on and on about how you thought you were a Super Saiyan, and now you taunt it because your brother has achieved what you couldn't?" Gilgamesh turned his head. "Th-that's right." Gilgamesh chuckled. Angrily, Riddic kicked him off the ground and grabbed him by his hair. He pulled Gilgamesh up to his face. "Let's see if your still laughing after I do this." Gilgamesh smiled. "And what would that be?" Riddic smiled back. "You'll see."

Riddic dragged Gilgamesh over to Moori and Nail. He lifted his brother again, broke both of his arms and legs, and threw him aside. 'That'll keep him from interfering for a little while.' Riddic looked at Moori, Nail half-stepped in front of him. "Moori!" Riddic called. "Ye-yes?" "My final wish," He pointed to his brother. "I wish that my brother, Gilgamesh, was no longer immortal." "WHAT?!" Gilgamesh yelled and cursed at his brother. If he wasn't an immortal anymore, he would remain like this. He would die! If not from his injuries than by his brother ruthlessly beating him!

Moori calmed down. "Right." He began to translate the wish. Nail stared at Riddic 'What a change! Where is power coming from?' "YOUR WISH IS UNEXCEPTIONABLE." Everyone stared at Poruga. "What do you mean?" Riddic yelled. "THOUGH IT IS WITHIN MY POWER TO GRANT OTHERS IMMORTALITY. I CANNOT TAKE IT AWAY." "So you can give immortality but not take it away? That's bullshit!" "I AM SORRY, IT IS BEYOND MY MAKER'S POWER." Gilgamesh laughed, he picked himself up. His left arm still broken, was slowly beginning to healing. "Well brother, it seems like we have to continue our _dance_ in this dimension for all eternity."

Riddic stared at his brother. 'Dimension...That's it!' He turned to Moori. "Moori! Try this one: I wish that Gilgamesh was sent to another dimension. I don't care where just as long as it isn't here!" Moori nodded and began to translate the wish. Gilgamesh extended his hand toward Moori. "Oh no you don't!" He fired an energy blast. Nail side stepped and deflected the blast. Gilgamesh fired several more blasts at Nail, he deflected them all. "YES, I CAN GRANT THIS ONE. THE ONE CALLED GILGAMESH WILL BE TELEPORTED TO A DIFFERENT DIMENSION NOW." Porunga's eyes glowed, a portal appeared behind Gilgamesh.

The portal began to suck him in. Gilgamesh tried to fight in, but to no avail. He was inching closer and closer to the portal. He turned to Riddic. "Brother! Know this! No matter how much time passes, I WILL return! And when I do, I will destroy everything you hold dear before your very eyes! I'll crush everything! And as I stare at you broken form, I'll laugh as I return the thrashing you gave me today a hundred fold!" Gilgamesh stopped resisting the portal's pull and fell into the void. His laughter echoing as the portal closed.

"THERE. YOUR FINAL WISH IS GRANTED. FARE THEE WELL." Poruga roared, and vanished in a flash of light. The Dragon Balls flew up into the air and separated to the far reaches of Planet Namek, where they will stay inert until one Namekian year has passed. The light dominated the green skies of Namek once again.

Riddic sighed and turned back to his normal state. Moori approached him. "Are you alright?" Riddic turned to him. "No, I'm not alright. My brother and his crew went on a rampage and murdered your people, I had to kill two of my former friends, I saw my friends die, one of which basically died in my arms, and to top it all off, I had to send my prick of a brother to a different dimension." Riddic gave Moori a smile. "But it could be worse, right?" Moori nodded. "Indeed, and not all is lost! You are an immortal, and you have obtained a great power! One which I'm sure will give you an edge over the being called Frieza." Riddic chuckled. "Yea, it's not a completely bad day is it?" Nail approached Riddic. "If you no longer need me, I'll be returning to Lord Guru." Riddic nodded. "Thanks for your help Nail, and give Guru my thanks." Nail nodded back. "Good luck in your endeavors, fellow warrior." He took off to the skies and flew as fast as he could back to Guru's. Riddic turned back to Moori. "Thanks for everything my friend." "It is I who should be thanking you!" Riddic smiled. "I'll see you later Moori." He took off in the direction of his Space Pod.

'As I said before, Riddic, you need not thank me.' Guru's voice filled Riddic's mind. 'Guru?' 'Yes, it is I. Before you ask, I am able to communicate telepathically.' 'Oh, well isn't that handy. So what's up Guru?' 'I wish to thank you in protecting my children.' 'Protecting? Encase you haven't noticed, an entire village was wiped out! I barely saved anyone.' 'Oh but you did save some, I will miss those that have passed, and so will the others, but they will thank you for preventing your brother from rampaging across our planet.' 'Well, when you put it that way. You're welcome.' 'No problem, may I ask what you will do now?' Riddic sighed. 'I think I'll just wander space for awhile, clear my head. It's not going to do anyone any good if I try to fight Frieza if I'm not 100%, right?' 'I understand. If you ever need help, please, feel free to stop by here again.' Riddic smiled. 'Thanks, I appreciate that.'

The craters made by his and the others Saiyan Space Pods came into view. 'Well, I'll see ya around Guru.' 'Take care Riddic, and thank you again.' Riddic landed in front of the crater made by his pod, he looked at the other pods. "Well, looks like the Namekians have some new toys to play with." He lowered himself into the crater. 'Dapin...Marcus...I can't believe you guys are gone.' He climbed into the pod and started it up. The door closed and the pod automated voice rang out. "Current destination: Planet Vegeta. ETA: 6 months." Riddic pressed a few buttons, the voice rang out again. "Current destination changed, proceed with launch?" "Affirmative." Riddic said, the pod hovered out of the ground and shot out of Namek's atmosphere.

The pod flew past stars, planets, and other natural phenomenons as it headed to an unknown destination. Riddic stared out the pod's window, thinking about the events that lead up to this point. He placed his right hand over his eyes and, for the first time since he was a child, cried.

* * *

Power Levels:

Yarrow- 7,600

Datura- 8,200

Gilgamesh- 11,000

Dapin- 8,400

Marcus- 7,800

Riddic- 11,500 (Super Saiyan) 145,011,500

Nail- 52,000

Average Namekian Warrior- 3,000

**And that, ladies and gentleman, ends the Prologue.  
**

**Ok, there are a few things I want to say here. 1. THANK FING GOD THIS PROLOGUE IS DONE! 2. thank you, my viewers for staying with me up till now. 3. Unfortunately, I'm probably going to take longer to write these entries/chapters because I will be adjusting to my new job. So please be patient.**

**One thing I would like to point out with involving Dende this soon in the story. There never really is a clear explanation at how Namekians age, there is one for how long they live, but not how they age. For example, in Dragon Ball 3 years after Piccolo was born he was fully grown, or at least up to Goku's size. As for Dende, during the 4 1/2 years after the whole Frieza incident, he appeared exactly the same and 10 years after the Cell Games he is a teenager.**

**So I don't really understand the whole age thing, but since Namekians usually live between 300-500 years, I assume that the stay as children for longer time periods. Also, in the anime, the mentioned "tests" that the Elders would give for those who wished to have the Dragon Balls. I decided to include these tests, as I imagined what tests would fit the Nameks. I thought about it for awhile and decided to have some basic tests revolving around speed, strength, and endurance.  
**

**Anyway some deep stuff in this chapter, and some surprised too. Hope you enjoyed it!**


	5. Chapter 5: Arlian Revolution

**Ch1: Exile – Alone.**

* * *

_3 months after the events on Planet Namek._

Alone.

Alone, alone, alone, alone, alone.

This was playing through Riddic's mind. He stared out his space pods only window, stars and other galaxies framed the void of space.

'I still cannot believe it.' Riddic placed his head on his hand. 'How could it have turned out this way? My crew is dead, Marcus and Dapin, I'm sorry. You went down fighting, like any Saiyan would have wanted, but that doesn't make it any easier.' Riddic sighed. 'We were going to free our people, together! Gilgamesh...He killed you. He killed you both. We swore on our father's grave to kill Frieza and free our race!' Riddic bit his lip. 'My brother...You were always obsessed with killing, like it was your calling in life. We are Saiyans, a warrior race, so killing others isn't out of the question. You however, were different. you delighted in killing. You made it seem like your desire drove you, that killing others was what you lived for. I do not understand you, and I probably never will.'

'We had a plan, a plan to kill that demon Frieza. We sought the Dragon Balls on Namek, obtained the help of the Namekians and you and I became immortal...Why did you have to be blinded by power? The legend of the Super Saiyan was your fantastic. You thought you became a Super Saiyan when your wish came true. Not even 5 minutes after you become immortal, you went back to your old ways. You killed the ones that helped us! Why did they have to die?!' Riddic slammed the side of his pod. "Damn it!" A compartment came undone, an older model Scouter fell out and onto his leg.

Riddic stared at the old Scouter for a few moments, he picked it up and studied it with interest. "I remember you." He said aloud. "You're my first Scouter, the one I used before I became part of the Saiyan Royal Guard." Riddic recalled the first mission he went on as part of the PTO. He and his brother were sent to clear out the population of some beautiful planet Frieza wanted for his own selfish reasons, it was an easy job. Gilgamesh did what he loved and the inhabitants were wiped out within a week. Soon after, he and his brother were given positions in the royal guard for their previous "heroics" in the Saiyan-Tuffle War.

'I was wondering where you went.' Riddic place the device over his left ear. 'Let's see if you still work...' He pressed the button on the Scouter, nothing happened, he pressed it a few more times. "Broken eh? Well, so much for letting Roy know what happened." He took the Scouter off and placed it back in the compartment it fell out of. After making sure that the Scouter would not fall out again, Riddic continued to stare out into space.

'Brother...I became what you dreamed to be. I became a Super Saiyan, or at least I think I did. That power, I never felt anything like that and the rage...My rage toward you became overwhelming. I wanted to kill you, to make you suffer for the atrocities you committed. I wanted to kill you, fully knowing that you were immortal.'

Riddic placed his hand on his head. 'That rage...I'll admit, it scared me, and still does. However, I will gladly use it to fight monsters like Frieza...and you, Gilgamesh.' He tilted his head back. "But that doesn't change that I'm alone...Roy...I wonder what you're doing now." He imagined Roy and his crew, talking around a table in some bar, discussing their plan and wondering what Riddic was doing. 'If only I could go back, if only for an instant. Just to show them that I'm alright...'

Riddic closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_3 months later..._

Riddic woke from his long sleep, he yawned.

"Computer," Riddic scratched his head. "How long since I last awoke?" "3 months sir." The automated voice said. "Ok...Are there any habitat planets around?" "Affirmative." "Set course for the nearest one, I need to stretch my legs." 'Plus,' Riddic thought to himself. 'The environmental system of my pod needs to be refreshed.' Riddic pulled at the neck his Saiyan armor. 'It's getting hard to breath in here.' "Right away sir. Course set for Planet Arlia. ETA: 5 minutes."

"Planet Arlia? I never heard of it." The automated voice spoke up again. "Planet Arlia: Inhabitants; Arlians, classified as a tier 4 race." "Tier 4?" Riddic chuckled. "Not a lot of races that far behind anymore." "ETA: 30 seconds. Beginning planetary entry." The pod began to shake. Riddic smiled. 'I wonder how primitive these Arlians are. I'll find out soon.'

* * *

_Planet Arlia, Age 732_

A single dot in the sky lit up like wild-fire, speeding its way down to the surface of Arlia. The fireball grew closer and closer until it disappeared, the ground suddenly shook. Riddic's space pod impacted on the surface and left a crater 10 foot deep, the pod opened slowly. Riddic stepped out and immediately flew out of the crater. His feet crunched on Arlian soil, he looked around. "Well...This place looks...depressing." The surrounding area was a wasteland, buildings scattered here and there were in shambles. Not a sign of life anywhere.

"What do you think Mar-" Riddic cut himself off, momentarily forgetting that his friend was dead. He looked at the ground, sighed, and looked off into the wasteland. 'I have 10 minutes to kill before the environmental system refreshes. I might as well have a look around.'

Riddic walked along what appeared to be a road, many ruin buildings appeared along both the road, but no signs of life or even a corpse was to be found. Riddic continued to walk along the road, suddenly the ground began to shake. Riddic looked ahead and made out two bumps of dirt moving toward him, they approached at an alarming speed. When they were a few feet from him, two giant worm-like beings popped out of the bumps, upon further observation, each of the worms had an insect rider, both larger than Riddic. 'Insects riding on worms,' Riddic smirked. 'That's a new one.'

The insects appeared to be giant mantises, only with two legs, two arms with hands instead of claws, a shell-like thing over their backs and a square face with no pinches over their mouths. They both had grayish skin."It was a good day to go hunting after all." One of the insect riders said. "Agreed, and what a find! An alien, the king will be pleased!" The other rider said. "Well, it seems that you intend to capture me." Riddic smiled. "Let us see if you have what it takes to capture a Saiyan."

The first rider stood up on his ride. "You cocky little!" The insect fired an energy wave out of his mouth, Riddic deflected it with ease. "What?!" Both of the riders yelled. "It seems that your kind can use energy attacks," Riddic smiled. "This makes things interesting." The two riders stared at Riddic in shock, they never came across a being who could deflect an energy attack with such ease. Riddic raised his hand. "Let's see how well you can handle this." He released the weakest energy blast he could at the first rider, the latter, surprised, was hit by the blast. He caught on fire, tumbling to the ground, screaming, and began to roll in an effort to extinguish the fire.

Riddic stared at the insect with a "I didn't expect that to happen" look. "Well apparently you can't handle that." The other rider jumped off his worm and tried to help with comrade. "Well..." Riddic scratched the back of his head. "I'm gonna go now." Riddic flew off in the direction he was walking in, the second rider cursed at him for a moment, then continued to try to extinguish the fire consuming his dying friend.

"What a strange planet." Riddic thought aloud. He continued to fly among Planet Arlia's dark sky, when he heard something going on below. Riddic slowed, he looked down and saw a few more of those gray-skinned bug people chasing after something pink and another blue. 'Hmm...' Riddic swooped downward toward the Arlians. 'Wouldn't hurt to take a closer look.'

* * *

"Hurry!" The blue Arlian said, holding the hand of his pink companion, who resembled a butterfly. "There right behind us!" The pink Arlian turned and saw a group of five Arlians chasing after them, some with their swords drawn, all of them yelling at the duo to stop. Suddenly. the blue Arlian stopped. "What is it?" The pink Arlian asked, she leaned over her companion's shoulder. Her eyes widened as she noticed the cliff in front of them. "It's a dead end." The blue Arlian turned around, their procurers slowed down. Realizing that their prey was trapped, the closed in slowly. "Hehehe, we'll make you two regret running." Said the closest of the procurers.

The blue Arlian looked back at the cliff, he turned to the pink Arlian. "We have to jump." She looked at him. "Are you mad?" He placed both of his hands on her shoulders. "Trust me." She looked into his eyes for a few moments before nodding. They took each others hand and prepared to jump.

THUMP, the couple turned around, a dust cloud kicked up. A small figure-smaller than the average Arlian- stood at the center of the dust cloud. It spoke. "I'm not interrupting anything important, am I?"

Everyone stared at the silver-haired being, he was the first alien that they have ever seen. The six gray Arlians all drew their swords. One approached the alien. "Listen here, alien, this is none of your business. That outlaw over there has something our king would very much like returned." The alien turned to the Arlian. "Oh? Now please tell me, my dear bug warrior, why I should give a damn?" The six took a nervously step back, this alien wasn't backing down.

"How dare you?!" The closest Arlian charged at the silver-haired alien, his sword above his head. He brought the sword down, SNAP, his sword broke in two. He took a step back and looked at his broken sword. "How?" The alien stepped forward, he tilted his head back. "The same way I did this." The second after he finished speaking, all of the Arlians' swords snapped in two. They other five looked at their swords then back at the alien. How did he do that? Was this alien that fast? Some of the Arlians became fearful of the alien, three turned and ran.

"Cowards!" The closest Arlian yelled, he turned back to his foe. "Tell me, alien, what are you?" "Me?" The alien laughed. "Well if you must know, my name is Riddic. The one who's going to kill you if you don't turn and run like your friends." The Arlian laughed. "That's a good joke. You might be fast, but I'm one of the king's royal guard. I am one of the strongest-" Riddic vanished and reappeared in front of the Arlian. He pierced his fist through the Arlian's chest. "You're nothing but a puppet for your tyrant king." Riddic whispered before removed his fist from the dead Arlian, the corpse hit the ground with a satisfying thump.

Riddic shook his hand in an effort to shake off the Arlian's blood, he turned to the two remaining gray Arlians. "You two! Bring this before your king and deliver this message. Unless you change your ways and serve your people instead of oppressing them, the Saiyan, Riddic, will kill you." The two nervously approached the corpse, picked it up, and ran as fast as they could.

Riddic turned to the couple behind him, he smiled. "Well that's over, are the two of your ok?" They where still a bit shocked by what just happened before them, an alien came out of nowhere and defended them, it was surely a surprise. After a few moments, the blue Arlian stepped toward Riddic. "Yes, we are fine thanks to you. My name is Atla, this is my...companion, Lemlia. I thank you for saving us." Riddic nodded. "Nice to meet you. Do you two have anywhere we can go? There might be more guards around." "Yes, of course!" Atla walked passed Riddic. "There is a hideout a few of us use not too far from here." Lemlia walked up to Riddic. "Please, come with us." Riddic smiled. "Lead the way."

The trio walked for a few silent moments, Atla lead the way followed by Lemlia and Riddic at the rear, occasionally watching for more patrols. "So..." Riddic broke the silence. "Have the two of you known each other long?" Lemlia turned her head. "We've known each other since childhood." 'I'd hate to see these Arlians as kids.' Riddic thought to himself. "So the two of you are close then." Lemlia nodded. "Indeed, we're the only ones left from our town." "Oh...I'm sorry." Lemlia shook her head. "Don't be, it's not your fault."

A few more moments passed. "You mentioned others." Riddic broke the silence again. "What others?" "Others that don't _agree_ with the current King Moai and his actions." Atla answered. "They're just like us, hiding and waiting to try to do something about it." "So you're not a rebellion." "The king sees us like one. 'Anyone who doesn't agree with my actions is a traitor.' That's what he said as soon as he became our king. Since then, everyone who speaks out is either arrested or executed." Atla stared at the floor. "If the war that enabled Moai to become king didn't take the lives of so many of our people we might be able to rise up and overthrow him, but with our current numbers, it would be a slaughter."

The trio remained quiet for the rest of the journey. Atla stopped in front of a slightly less ruined building, the only difference from the others is that it appeared to have an intact roof. "Here we are." Atla approached the front door of the building, he knocked on it three times. The door opened and revealed a dark green Arlian. "Atla, I was wondering where you ran off to." The Arlian looked at Lemlia. "Of course Lemlia has to go wherever you go." He was about to turn back to Atla when he spotted Riddic. "An alien? Where did you run off to Atla?" "I'll explain that in due time, but for now we need to get out of sight. The king's men might be watching." The Arlian nodded and opened the door wider, gesturing them in. "Come in friends."

Atla, Lemlia and Riddic entered the house. Riddic noticed three other dark green Arlians gathered around a fire in the middle of the floor. They turned and looked at Riddic curiously.

The Arlian who greeted them pulled up four rocks, he waved at Riddic to sit. "So what happened out there Atla? How did you meet your new friend here?" Atla began to tell his fellow Arlian the tale of how the king's guards found him and Lemlia, how they ran and were cornered, and how Riddic flew out of the sky and saved them. All the while the other three Arlians where listening, shocked that the alien was capable of such incredible feats.

"...and he tore into one of the royal guard like he was thin air! I never seen anything like it!" The four dark green Arlians stared at Riddic in wonder. How could an alien tear apart on of the strongest warriors on their planet in an instant? It was unheard of. One of the Arlians began to cry, he moved his arm in front of his eyes to try to stop the tears from flowing. "You truly are the answer to our prayers!"

Riddic raised his eyebrow. "Prayers?" Atla turned to Riddic. "He's talking about how we hoped..." We looked at Lemlia for a moment. "How we hoped that King Moai would one day answer for his crimes." "So tell me, how did this Moai become your king?" The first dark green Arlian waved Atla off. "Let me." Riddic turned to the Arlian. "Not too long ago." He began. "There was a war on our planet to decide who would rule. Arlia was alive once, teeming with life. This war turned our planet into the wasteland you see now. There's barely a fraction of our population left," The Arlian nodded at Lemlia. "And Lemlia there is one of the few surviving females of our race."

The Arlian paused a moment before continuing his sad tale. "There where many different factions, all wanting to rule Arlia. Out of all the factions that fought, only Moai's survived. There where a few other tribes left that endured the hardships of war, they emerged to see what type of king Moai would turn out to be. They thought he would bring peace and prosperity: They were wrong. Moai turned his army on the people, enslaved all but the few that managed to escape. I still remember that day...He hunts us now, either to enslave or kill us. We're not warriors, we cannot fight him, so we hid. Hoping a miracle would happen, then you show up."

"I see..." Riddic stood up. "We then, that settles it." Atla stood up. "What do you mean?" Riddic looked at Atla. "I mean I know what I'm going to do." The first dark green Arlian spoke. "And what's that?"

"What else?" Riddic walked toward the door. "I'm going to kill him, your King Moai."

* * *

_A few minutes earlier..._

King Moai sat on his throne, bored out of his mind. His skin was purple, a unique color among Arlian males, and his antennas appeared to be feathers, whether this was a decoration or what his antennas truly look like was unknown.

Moai sighed. "I'm suffering from royal boredom, is there nothing here for a king to entertain himself?" He said more to himself then anyone else. 'Hm, perhaps I'll have my guards fight each other, that'll surely be entertaining.' Just as he was about to give the order, one of his guards -one of the ones that decided to go hunting today- approached him. "My king!" He knelt before Moai. "My king, I bring terrible news!" Moai straightened his back, suddenly intrigued by the possible entertainment that could be brought by this news. "Well go on! Speak!"

"My king; an alien has arrived on our planet." Moai's antennas shoot up. "An alien?" "Yes my lord, my partner and I found him wandering around the wastelands. We tried to capture him but he set my partner on fire and took off to the skies." Moai sat back on his throne. "Hmmm...An alien that can set others ablaze and fly...Interesting." He lend forward. "Tell me, where is this alien now?" The guard hesitated for a moment. "I-I don't now sire, I was too busy trying to save my companion. He died regardless."

"So you don't know where he is." Moai sighed. "How unfortunate...for you." Moai raised his hand, two additional guard appeared. "Take this disappointment to the pit, perhaps he'll satisfy my pet's ever-growing hunger." King Moai's "pet" was a giant Arlian named Yetti, whether this monster was naturally born or mutated was only known by Moai.

The two grabbed the guard, he screamed, struggled, and pleaded to King Moai to give him another chance. The two guards threw their captive onto the pit over Yetti's den. Another guard pressed a button, opening the pit and dropping the poor hunter into Yetti's den. Soon enough, Yetti found the hunter and devoured him, leaving no visible remains of his meal.

King Moai placed his hand on his chin. 'This alien could provide the entertainment that I despite need.' He raised his head as he heard the footsteps of several of his guards, they carried the remains of one of his royal guard. King Moai realized this was the squad he sent to track down his future wife Lemlia, he desired her more than any of the luxuries he has obtained over the years.

"My lord!" One of the guards cried. "We where attacked! By an alien of unimaginable strength!" "This alien again..." Moai muttered to himself, he straightened himself. "Tell me, what happened?" "We tracked down Lemlia, as you asked of us. We nearly had her when this alien came out of nowhere and attacked us! He killed our commander in one blow!" The guards set the corpse of the royal guard down before Moai, he looked at the hole in the guard's chest. 'It's powerful too! This alien really is something else! To kill one of my royal guards so easily!'

"He told us to deliver this message to you, sire." Moai looked back at the guard. "He told us, 'unless you change your ways and serve your people instead of oppressing them, the Saiyan, Riddic, will kill you.'" The guard nervously stepped back, afraid of his king's reaction. Moai bursted out in a roar of laughter, all of the guard before him were shocked. King Moai continued to laugh for several minutes.

"This makes things easy for me then!" He looked down at his guards. "We don't need to hunt him down now, he'll come to me! Alert the other guards, when this alien-no this Saiyan, Riddic arrives, lead him to my throne room. I want to meet him personally. Oh, and get this carcass out of my sight." The guards bowed, two of them picked up the dead body, and exited Moai's throne room.

King Moai sat back against his throne. He chuckled to himself. "Riddic...I'll admit, you peaked my royal curiosity. I can't wait to meet you, Saiyan."

* * *

Riddic walked the wastelands of Arlia. 'I'll show this _King _Moai the consequences of ruling over his people with an iron thumb!' He stopped and chucked. "I have no idea where I'm going. I should have asked Atla-" "Riddic! Wait!" Riddic turned around, he saw Atla and two of the dark green Arlians running after him. Atla was waving his arm back and forth. "Wait!" He cried.

Riddic waited for them to catch up. "Hey Atla, what's up?" "You have no idea where you're going, do you Riddic?" Riddic scratched the back of his head and smiled. "Was it that obvious?" Atla sighed. "I thought as much," Atla turned to his right, he pointed off into the distance. "Moai's palace is in that direction. It's a huge, intact structure. You can't miss it."

Riddic lowered his hand, he turned toward that direction. "Thanks Atla." He began to flout upward. "Wait!" Atla cried. "Take us with you!" Riddic lowered himself. "Atla, I know what you're thinking. It's going to be dangerous." "All the more reason to go. Please, I want to help." Riddic smiled. "If you say so." He held out his hand, Atla grabbed it. "Thank you." "Don't thank me yet friend. We haven't overthrown your king yet." Riddic lifted Atla off the ground and placed him on his back. "Hold on tight." The other two Arlians grabbed onto Riddic's hands. Together, they flew off toward Moai's palace.

A few minutes past into the flight before Riddic made out a tall structure in the distance. "Is that the palace?" Atla looked up. "Yes, that's Moai's castle!" "So what's the plan Atla?" Atla looked at Riddic. "Eh? I thought you had one?" "I do, or I did before you guys showed up. I planned on blasting my way straight to Moai's throne room." Atla laughed. "As well as that may work, I have a more...chaos causing plan." Riddc looked over his shoulder. "I'm all ears friend." "As you know, our king has taken several of my people prisoner. My plan is to free those prisoners, they probably want to kill Moai and will help draw off his guards, create a path for you." Riddic laughed. "I'm proud of you Atla, you just turned this from a liberation to a revolution."

Riddic looked forward, the palace was much closer now. "Alright then, we're going with your plan Atla." Riddic looked down at the two Arlians dangling from his arms. "Unless you two have a better plan." The twp shook their heads, one gave Atla a thumbs-up sign. "We're with you all the way." Riddic looked ahead, he smiled. "I think King Moai's gonna get the shock of his life at how much chaos we're going to cause."

* * *

Everything went according to plan, a little too well. When Riddic and his friends landed, there where no guards. They proceeded into the castle, no guards came to meet them, Atla pondered this for a few moments before guiding Riddic toward the dungeons. "You seem to know a lot about this place." Riddic said, somewhat suspiciously. "I escaped from here once before, when Moai first came to power. Many of my people died that day." "All the more reason why we're here." The continued to walk the empty halls, only encountering guards when they reached the dungeons. Riddic made quick work of the guards, knocking all but one out.

Riddic held the Arlian by his throat off the ground. "Tell me why are there not guards in these halls!" The Arlian guard laughed. "Maybe they're all on break." Riddic tightened his grip. "I'm not in the mood for your lies! Tell me now!" The Arlian spat on Riddic. "I'm not telling yo-" Riddic threw the guard as hard as he could at the wall, the guard broke through it, a second wall beyond it, and hit a third. Debris collapsed around the now dead guard. Riddic wiped the spit off of his face. "I told you, I'm not in the mood for your BS." He muttered.

Riddic walked back to Atla, the latter was watching one of the dark green Arlians trying to break the lock on one of the cells. "No luck?" Atla shook his head. "Well then," Riddic step forward. "Allow me." The Arlian stepped back, Riddic extended his hand, it glowed with energy. A small beam shot out and began to melt the lock. The cell door swung back, free from the lock that held it in place. Riddic smiled. "There, that should do it."

The prisoners walked out, one by one. They began to collect what weapons where lying around. Riddic noticed that most of them had dark green skin. 'How these Arlians differentiate themselves I will never know.'

Riddic walked around the dungeon, melting open cells and freeing the Arlians inside. When he was done, a small army of at least 50 Arlians, most weren't armed but still determined to fight, followed him. Riddic turned toward the Arlians he freed, he waved Atla to join him. The two faced their small army. Riddic leaned toward Atla. "Go on," He whispered. "Say something."

Atla cleared his throat. "P-people of Arlia!" He paused, took a deep breath, and continued. "Today is the day we'll be free, free from King Moai and his tyrant rule!" A cheer came from the Arlains. "We will fight for our freedom!" One of them yelled. Atla held out his hand toward Riddic. "This alien-No. My friend, Riddic, will help us achieve this goal. You have all seen his power first hand. With his powers, we cannot lose!" Another cheer rang out among the crowd. Riddic raised both of his hands, calling for the crowd to calm. "I'll play my part, as all of you will. However," He pointed toward Atla. "My friend Atla, will lead you onto a new age, an age where freedom and justice will reign and the like of King Moai will never rule again!" The crowed cheered louder than ever, they cheered Atla's name.

Atla leaned closer to Riddic. "I never knew you were such a well spoken revolutionary." Riddic laughed. "Nor I, well at least the well spoken part." Riddic turned his head toward Atla. "Let's just say that we both have tyrants that need to be overthrown." Atla nodded. "I understand, but why did you credit me? You're the reason why we got this far." "Your people need a hero to look up to when this is all over and I don't plan on staying for much longer. So, I thought it would be better if a native lead the revolution of the Arlian race, then an alien." Riddic shrugged his arms. "Hell, they might even make you king." Atla chucked. "Perhaps, either way though, this day will go down in history and you will be remembered as a hero. I'll see to that myself." "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself, _your highness?_"

Riddic and Atla laughed. "Come then." Riddic turned around. "Lets get this revolution started." Atla followed, as did the small Arlian army behind them. Today, the people of Arlia will when their freedom, or die trying.

* * *

Riddic, Atla, and their army approached the entryway of King Moai's throne room. Riddic looked around. 'Still no guards, its like he wants us to come to him.' They continued walking, the door to the throne room laid in front of Riddic, he placed his hand on the door. "This is far too easy." He muttered.

Suddenly, an Arlian screamed in pain and fell. A guard stood behind the fallen Arlian and laughed. "They're behind us!" One of the dark green Arlians yelled. Everyone turned, they saw an army of King Moai's guard running toward them. The guard that struck the first blow yelled a battle cry and charged at another Arlian, the latter blocked at countered, killing the guard. The Arlian prisoners charged at the approaching army, soon enough the hallway erupted into a battlefield. Arlians clashing swords, spears and axes at one another, those without weapons ganged up and pounded on several guards, stealing their weapons, slaying them, and moved on to the next group of guards.

Atla held a captured sword he acquired earlier, he turned to Riddic. "Go! We'll handle things here." Riddic nodded at his friend. Atla stared at Riddic for a few more moments, giving off what Riddic could only guess was a smile, before charging off into the erupting battle.

Riddic turned around, silently wishing Atla luck, and pushed open the doors. He looked around, Moai's throne room looked more like a battle arena, there where seats that one would see at a colosseum all around. The room itself was a giant circle with a platform or a pit at its center. He walked to the center of the room, avoiding the platform. The doors shut, a single, constant clap echoed throughout the room.

"Well done, Saiyan Riddic, well done indeed." A figure appeared out of the shadows, a purple Arlian with feather-looking antennas, several diamond rings and a bracelet on his left hand and a cape over his shoulders. "You have managed to free all of my prisoners in an effort to overthrow me, very smart of you. Too bad I had my guard watching your every move since you arrived here. If I wasn't aware of your arrival, that would have been quite a threat." He sat down on a throne overlooking the arena. "Oh yes, that was a well thought out speak you made, very inspiring."

"So, you're King Moai." "That is correct, I am Moai, the current king of Arlia. Welcome to my planet, its seen better days but we just finished a war for dominance, so-" "Enough!" Riddic stared Moai straight in the eyes. "Seeing that you ignored my warning completely, I'm going kill you. Regardless of what you do or say, you will die." "How dare you! And here I was extending my hospitality toward you." "All you spread is poison, killing off your own people to satisfy your own selfish needs! There is one thing you forget Moai, a king is not made by his might, wealth, or intellect:a king is made by his people, the people you have enslaved!"

"I heard enough of this!" Moai raised his hand. "Lesoy, Greger! Teach this Saiyan a listen!" Two Arlian guard jumped out of the shadows, they cautiously approached Riddic. "This guy doesn't look so tough." Lesoy said. Greger chucked. "He's ugly too, lets remove him from the king's sight." Lesoy nodded, the two split and surrounded Riddic, they charged at him. Riddic smiled. "Big mistake."Riddic extended both of his arms toward the two, he fired an energy blast at both of them. The blasts connected with their faces, disintegrating them. Lesoy and Greger's bodies stood their for a moment before falling on the ground.

King Moai clapped again, his rage momentarily forgotten. "Truly impressive! I'll have you know that ten of my fines guards also mastered techniques using energy!" Riddic stared at the king. "Is that so? Well I meet one of your guards that used energy, pretty pathetic if I do say so." "Yes, that was probably one of my royal guards, several others within my guard use energy as well, but these are my elite! Truly they will provide you with a challenge!" Riddic chuckled. "We'll see." Moai laughed. "That's the spirit! We shall see if my guards are a match for your might!" Moai raised his hand. "Come, my elite royal guardsmen!"

Ten Arlian guards appeared out of the shadows, they surrounded Riddic. Just then, the doors to the throne room where thrown open, Atla and about thirty dark green Arlians stormed in. "Riddic! We're here to help!" Riddic waved at Atla. "Thanks, but I can handle these guys." Moai laughed. "So, this is the 'revolutionary' Atla." Atla stared at Moai. "We've come to end your reign!" King Moai waved his hand toward the shadows. "Yes, yes, but before that, I have a surprise for you."

A guard appeared, caring something that made Atla gasp. "Le-Lemlia?!" Riddic turned his head, it was Lemlia! He clenched his fist. King Moai laughed. "Surprised? You should be, you did help me find her after all." "What do you mean?" Riddic yelled. "Your as much to blame Riddic! After you saved these two from my hunter squad, the three of you walked to your hideout like there was nothing to worry about. What you didn't know was that one of my scouts followed you and reported back. I sent another hunter squad and they brought my beloved Lemlia."

The guard placed Lemlia down next to Knig Moai. She looked calm, in shock perhaps? That assumption proved false as Lemlia looked out to Riddic, then Atla. Moai carefully grabbed Lemlia's hand and began to rub his face with it. The latter looked away, disgusted. "My sweet, sweet Lemlia. How I longed for you!" Atla stepped forward. "Let her go!"

Moai stopped rubbing his face with Lemlia's hand, but held on to it. "You dare tell your king what to do?!" "You are no king of mine!" Atla said furiously. "You are a parasite, feeding off others for your own selflessness!" Moai threw his head back in shock. "How-how dare you!" He raised his right hand. "Kill them! Kill them all!"

Several more Arlian guards popped out of the shadows, they charged at Atla and his army. They held their ground against the oncoming attack, soon another battle would rage. Just as the first of the guards clashed against Atla's army, Riddic's voice filled the room. "HOLD IT!" Moai's guard stopped in their tracks, everyone turned their head to the Saiyan warrior. "Have you forgotten about me, Moai?" King Moai turned his head toward Riddic. "How could I forget the alie-excuse me, the Saiyan who was about to take on my elite royal guard? I'll admit I was sidetracked for a few moments, but you now have my full attention."

'So full of himself.' Riddic set himself into a fighting poise, he smiled. 'I can't wait to put him in his place.' Moai reached to the left side of his cape, he pulled out a white handkerchief of elegant design. "And..." He threw the handkerchief out of his hand. "Begin!"

Riddic jumped back. he smashed his elbows on the faces of the two elite behind him, knocking them out. The two in front of Riddic fired energy waves at him, Riddic fired two of his own. They cut through the Arlian's waves and incinerated the two. Riddic rushed to the left, uppercutting one of the Arlian elite. The nearest elite near rushed at Riddic, his sword raised. Riddic turned toward his attacker and swept him off his feet. He followed with a left hook, sending the Arlian flying into the stone seats.

The remaining four elite took positions around Riddic and fired energy waves. Riddic smiled. 'Too easy.' He yelled, extending his hands outward and released an explosive wave. The energy waves impacted on the barrier-like wave. The four guards were sent flying by the recoil, smashing into the wall that separated the stone seats from the arena floor.

King Moai was shocked, ten of his finest warriors defeated so easily! 'How strong is he?' Moai started to panic, he turned toward the shadows. "Release Yetti! Hurry before it's too late!" A guard in the shadows ran over to a lever, after hesitating for a moment he pulled it. Gears turn, echoing throughout the room. The platform in the middle of the arena opened up, a giant brown Arlian appeared out of it. Riddic turned toward the creature. "Wow, that's a big bug."

Some of Moai's men turned and ran at the sight of their king's pet monster. King Moai stepped down from his throne and approached the giant. "Yetti, get this one here!" Moai pointed at Riddic. "He is bad! Very, very bad!" "You're one to talk." Moai turned toward Riddic. "Attack my pet! Attack!" Yetti roared, he swung his massive arm at Riddic. The latter jumped and flew up in front of the beast. Yetti roared again, he fired two energy beams out of his eyes. Riddic dodged them and began to fly around the creature. It tried to hit Riddic, but it was too slow and clumsy.

Riddic flew down toward Yetti's gut, he kicked the monster, sending it rearing backward. Riddic laughed. "So much for your monster." Moai was infuriated. "Yetti! Get up! Get up and kill the Saiyan!" The monster got up, but instead of attacking Riddic, it began to thrash about. All of the other Arlians ran away from the beast, King Moai was yelling at his pet in an effort to control it.

"I better end this now before he destroys everything." Riddic flew toward the beast, only to be caught by its underarm. He caught himself before he hit the ground, Riddic looked up, Yetti's left arm was racing toward him. Riddic caught the beast's arm, King Moai laughed. "That fool, he's no match for Yetti's strength." Riddic smiled, he lifted the beast off the ground and began to spin him. The tyrant king looked on in horror as his pet was at the mercy of the Saiyan.

Riddic let the monster go, sending flying end over end toward the ceiling. Moai's pet broke through it and continued flying up. Riddic extended his hand and fired an energy wave after Yetti. The wave blew up the monster, leaving no trace of the tyrant king's pet. The remaining Arlian guards that didn't flee to the shadows stared at the alien who destroyed one of the deadliest creatures their planet have ever known. They looked at each other, dropped their weapons, and ran as far as they could from the throne room. Atla and the other Arlians came out of their hiding places and waving their weapons in the air, cheered.

Moai panicked. "No! Impossible!" He turned and ran to his throne, he cowered behind it. Riddic approached the base of the throne. "This is the end for you Moai." Moai's mind raced, he had to think of something to save himself. Anything! He looked around, trying to find a means to that end, he found it. Standing still all this time, watching everything transpire, was he beloved: Lemlia. Quickly, he rushed to her. Moai grabbed her and placed her in front of himself. He pulled out a knife and held it against her throat. Lemlia tried to resist but to no avail.

"Not one step closer Saiyan!" Moai yelled, confident that his despite plan would work. "Unless you don't care what happens to poor Lemlia here." Atla could barely make out what happened, he saw King Moai ran toward Lemlia and was now using her as a shield. Atla looked closer and saw the knife, he gasped and ran toward them. "Lemlia!" King Moai turned to Atla. "Stay there!" He inched the knife closer to Lelima's throat. "Or I'll cut her throat!" "Let her go!" Moai laughed. "And why would I do that?" "Because Moai." Riddic took a half-step toward him. "I'll rip your arm off if you don't."

King Moai turned back to Riddic. "Ha, you talk big, Saiyan, but I have a hostage! I'm in control!" Riddic smiled. "That's what you think." He vanished, and reappeared beside the tyrant king. Riddic grabbed King Moai's knife welding hand and pulled, yanking the king toward him. Lemlia, now free, ran to Atla who embraced her. Moai used his free hand and grabbed Riddic's, trying to brake the Saiyan's hold on his other hand. "Let me go this instant!" Riddic tighten his grip, Moai fell on his knees as the knife fell out of his hand. "Why should I? You feed off your peoples' misery. Only thinking of satisfying yourself, you and your kind disgust me."

"Ahhha! Why should I care about those scum? They are all pawns to satisfy me!" Riddic tighten his grip further, Moai screamed in pain. "You know, the more you talk, the more you remind me of my brother," Riddic leaned toward Moai. "And I don't like my brother." He squeezed the tyrant's hand even further, threatening to pierce his skin. "AAAhhhhaa! Please! Mercy!" "Mercy?! You ask for mercy?! After everything that you have done?" "Please, I'll change! I promise! I'll be a good king from now on!" "No, I think I'll stay true to my word. Remember? I said I would kill you regardless of what you say now."

King Moai bowed his head before Riddic. "Please! Just one chance! That's all I ask!" Riddic closed his eyes, he released Moai's hand. "Oh, thank you. Thank you!" Moai felt along the floor with his uninjured hand, trying to find the knife he dropped. He found it, picked it up, and stood up. "Thank you, Saiyan. Thank you so much. Now, please die." Moai rushed at Riddic, the latter opened his eyes and caught Moai's hand. He squeezed it harder then he did with the other hand. Moai dropped to his knees again, the knife falling out of his hands once again.

"Guess who just wasted his only chance to walk out of here alive." Moai looked up at the Saiyan, his one chance to live blown, waited and prayed that his death would be quick. Riddic ripped the king's hand off, the latter fell to the floor, grabbing the wound with his other hand and screamed in pain. "How does it feel Moai? The pain you feel now is nothing compared to the pain you caused your people." The dark green Arlians approached the base of the throne, they watched silently as the tyrant king wallowed in pain.

Riddic knelt down and picked Moai up by his throat. The latter did not resist, he excepted his fate. Riddic lifted the suffering king off the ground for all to see. "I have brought justice upon this, your tyrant of a king." He turned his head to the crowd before him. "Now, I understand that you all want a turn at your king," Riddic threw Moai at the crowd, they stepped back as he landed at the base of the stairs, he was still alive. "There, you may all have your turn." The Arlians stared at Riddic for a moment, then back at Moai. The latter was trying to get up. They hesitated for a moment before they surrounded the king. They began to punch, stab, and stomp on the object of their misery. Soon, they began to rip apart the tyrant piece by piece. Moai didn't scream, not even as the crowd began to rip him apart.

Riddic walked down from the throne and past the blood thirsty crowd. He stopped a fare distance from the crowd, he reached inside his armor and pulled out remote controlling his space pod. He was about to press in a command when he spotted Atla and Lemlia watching him. Riddic smiled, he walked toward the two.

"Hey Atla, I'm surprised you're not in there. I thought you hated the king cause he kidnapped Lemlia." The two remained silent, Lemlia began to step behind Atla. Riddic raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" "It's just-" Atla spoke. "I never-we never- seen you act like that." Riddic scratched the back of his head. "Yea, about that...I've been dealing with an incident that happened before I came here. It's made me a bit...irritable around certain types of people." Lemlia came out from behind Atla. "What happened?" Riddic sighed. "Let's just say that I seen some of my friends die, some in my very arms, others were turned against me and I had to kill them. All by the hands of someone close to me."

"I'm sorry" Riddic smiled. "Don't be, you couldn't have known." Riddic raised his hand that held the controller, he pressed a few buttons, calling his ship to this very spot. He looked back at Atla and Lemlia. "You take care of yourselves. Atla, I'm sure you'll make a great king if your people choose you. You even have the perfect queen beside you." Lemlia blushed, her face turned purple. Atla moved his right hand behind his head and began to move it up and down as he nervously laughed.

Riddic heard the humming of his ship, it appeared through the cracked ceiling and hovered near Riddic. He flew up to his ship and settled inside. He gave Atla a thumbs-up sign. "Good luck." Atla looked up at Riddic. "Thank you, my friend. You're always welcome here on Arlia." Riddic nodded and closed his pods door. As the pod began to hover out of the hole in the ceiling, Atla called out to Riddic. "You'll be remembered as a hero! Thank you, we will never forget you!" Atla and Lemlia waved at the pod as it shoot out toward the stars.

Riddic sighed. "Well, that was fun. I really needed the exercise." Riddic leaned forward. 'I'm glad I could help them out,' He bit his thumb. 'But that doesn't change the fact that I'm alone. Again.' He thought to himself for a few more moments before leaning back. Within a few minuets, Riddic fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

_Six months later..._

"Approaching set coordinates." The pod's automated voice rang out. "Location: Solar System #378239. Habitable planets: 1. Changing course to habitable planet."

Riddic yawned, he stretched as best as he could inside the pod's small interior. He rubbed both of his eyes. "Computer, is the habitat planet within your data banks?" "Affirmative. Planet designated as Earth."

Riddic leaned back in his seat. "Earth huh?" Riddic looked out the pod's window, he spotted a bright blue planet with green landmasses. "Is that the planet ahead?" "Affirmative, ETA: 10 minutes." Riddic continued to stare at the planet. It was beautiful, rivaling Planet Vegeta's and making Planet Arlia lower than just a dirt clod.

'Earth...I wonder what awaits me there.' Riddic smiled. 'I guess I'll find out soon.'

* * *

**And thus concludes another entry!**

**I had fun writing this revolution, really entertaining. Speaking of that, I'm sure all of you who have watched the show noticed that the events on Arlia are very different than in the filler episode. Two reasons for this; 1. It about 20 years before Arlia came into play in the show, so the events going on at the time are very different. 2. On a more personal level, I felt that I could make the whole Arlia thing better, especially King Moai. I enjoyed making him more self-absorbed, evil, and cowardly.**

**As you all probably noticed, Riddic is a bit more...aggressive in the aftermath of his brother's betrayal, which is why he somewhat tormented King Moai(He deserved it). This revolution was a way for Riddic to vent some of his anger at his brother, Gilgamesh, so he will be gradually calming down as time moves on.**

**Some of you might be wondering if I'm going to include other fillers from the show, the answer is: Maybe, it depends on the filler. Which fillers? Well, you have to wait to find out.**

**And now, Riddic is heading to Earth. What will await him on the surface? Find out next time, on Dragon Ball Z SS!**


	6. Chapter 6: Earth

******Ch1: Exile – New Friends**

* * *

_Outer space, near Planet Earth. Age 733_

Riddic looked out the window of his space pod, he focused on an ever drawing near planet. This was where he was heading, the planet known as Earth, it was a beautiful blue world. Unlike most planets he had seen. 'No wonder this planet is in the PTO's data banks. It would fetch a high price on the planetary market.'

"Computer, are there any live forms on the planet?" "Affirmative. Intelligent life numbering in the billions, many grouped together. Dominate species name: Humans, a tier 2 race." Riddic placed his hand on his chin. "Computer, land near an isolated area. I don't want to draw any unwanted attention." "Yes, sir." The pod shifted a little, changing its course of entry.

Riddic laid back against the seat of his pod. He smiled as the pod broke thought the planet's atmosphere.

* * *

Riddic's Attack Pod busted through the atmosphere like a meteor, only instead of breaking up, it continued down toward the planet's surface. The pod headed toward a vast array of islands, seemingly burning the sky as it approached. In a flash, the pod was gone and a thunderous crash echoed on one island in particular.

The island was uninhabited by humans, all the wild life that lived on the island fled from the pod before it impacted on their home. Now, only the bravest of animals crept close to the metal object, curious and scared of what the pod was and what it could contain. Riddic's pod hissed open, some of the nearby animals ran, scared by the sudden noise and movement. One animal, a saber-toothed tiger, lend over the edge of the crater that the pod made.

Riddic jumped out of the crater, the tiger fell backwards, startled by Riddic's sudden movement. All of the remaining animals froze, they waited for what would transpire. The tiger stood up, looked Riddic up and down, and started to growl. Riddic, ignoring the wild animal in front of him, looked around the island. He saw a vast jungle before him and noticed several of the animals staring at him, each so unique and new to him.

"Sure is an interesting planet," He spoke. "This place is beautiful, and the life forms here are so different from each other. So many species...It'll be a shame if and when the PTO decides to target this planet." The tiger growled, louder than before. Riddic acknowledged it this time, he stared into the beast's eyes. "Hello there." The tiger continued to growl, it crouched down preparing to pounce. Riddic held he ground as he continued to stare at the beast before him.

Suddenly, the saber-toothed tiger ran into the jungle and with it the other animals that stayed up to that point. Riddic laughed. "Well, at least the wild life on this planet are smart enough to recognize a threat." He looked up at the sky and took in the sight for a few moments. 'Blue sky eh? That's a first...Well for me anyway.' He looked down, clenched his fist yet still had a smile on his face. 'Its a shame you two can be here to see this.'

After a few silent moments, Riddic sighed. "Now then," He looked up again, he started to rise off of the ground. "Time for some sightseeing."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Riddic flew high in Earth's blue sky, enjoying himself as he went. He casually flew around the planet twice, taking in all the landscape as he went. "Wow, these humans are pretty far along tech wise." Riddic said as he flew over East City, he was particularly eyeing what he would later know were called skycars. "I wonder why they haven't become a space fairing race yet." He scratched the back of his head as he wondered this for a few moments, then gave up when he realized it wasn't his place to judge.

He changed course as he passed over the city. Heading south, he soon reached the coast line and traveled above the sea once again. He past several islands before thinking of what he should do next. Sure he could continue cycling the planet, looking at every detail he could from the sky, but that would prove to be boring soon enough. 'Hm...Perhaps I'll approach some locals, but I should start out small. Best not to start a panic without seeing how a small group responds to...an alien.'

Riddic looked around, nothing but the vast sea welcomed him. He continued to fly for several minutes, looking for any small settlements.

Finally, he noticed a pink house with a red roof on a small island. The house had some writing on one side that Riddic couldn't understand, for it was in human writing: KAME HOUSE...Mysterious. He turned toward the house, a smile on his face, as he imagined several different scenarios of how these humans would react to him.

Riddic landed on the beach of the small island. He quickly looked around for any humans, nothing. 'They must be inside.' He thought as he moved towards the door. He knocked on the door, no one came. He knocked several more times, still no one came. "Hello! Is anyone home? This is the language you humans use right? If not-" Riddic cut himself short and punched himself on his forehead. "Stupid Riddic." He muttered. "That'll just encourage whoever lives here NOT to open the door."

He stood facing the door for several more minutes before reaching for the doorknob. "Hey! If anyone can hear me, I entering the house now!" He pulled the door, only to see that there where two doors, one thinner and can be seen through. Riddic held the thinner door with his left hand and reached for the other doorknob with his right. He pushed it open, revealing the inside of the house. He quickly looked around, no one was inside.

Riddic stepped in, he closed the door behind him. 'Looks like no one's home.' He took a few steps forward and looked around again, slowly this time. 'So this is what the inside of one of these buildings looks like.' He eyed the tv, sofa, oven, and several other particular items of interest. 'These humans have several strange objects that I'm not familiar with. Nothing like what the PTO gave my people.'

He continued to look around the house until he heard a strange noise coming from outside. Riddic rushed to the nearby window, he looked outside and saw something spinning towards the island. Upon further examination the spinning object appeared to be an old man riding on some dark green creature. 'I guess that who lives here, this is bad. He might panic if he sees me in his house, I better hide.' Riddic turned around, quickly scanning the room for any place to hide.

There wasn't any, he cursed. 'There's got to be something.' He continued to scan the room until he saw his answer: Stairs and when there are stairs, there is another floor. 'It'll at least by me some time.' He climbed up the stairs and looked around the second floor, there was a hallway with two doors, one on each side. Riddic rushed to the first door and pulled it open. It was a closet, too small for him to hide in. He closed the door and rushed to the other, he opened it. Inside laid a single bed in the middle of the floor.

'This must be where he sleeps.' Riddic thought as he cautiously walked in, looking around as he moved in. He heard the weird noise coming closer and closer. He crept over to the window and looked down, the old man was about to reach the shore. Riddic crouched down, hoping that the human wouldn't see him, and continued to watch.

The old man and the creature stopped spinning as they reached the shore. After a few moments, the old man jumped off the creature, and took a few steps before collapsing on his knees. He quickly moved his hand to his mouth. "I'll never get used to that accursed spinning." He said aloud as he tried his best not to vomit. Riddic stared at the creature with particular interest. Most of its body was a dark green like color, its head, as well as the rest of his visible body parts, was a lighter shade of dark green. He turned to the old man, he was wearing an orange suit with blue pants, and a type of shoe that Riddic never seen before. He could just make out an outline of a beard and mustache.

The old man picked himself off of the ground and turned to the creature he rode on. "Thanks for the lift Baby Gamera."The creature slightly raised its head. "No problem, just call when you need another ride." Baby Gamera turned around and began to sink into the ocean. The old man watched as his (friend?) left then turned around. He took two steps forward and stopped.

Riddic noticed that the old man had some type of visor on his face that covered his eyes. The old man had a serious look on his face. He looked up, directly at Riddic, the latter snapped his head behind cover. 'Does he know I'm here?' Riddic thought. He slowly popped his head out, the old man was still looking his way. The latter briefly smiled, turned his head towards the door and moved inside.

Riddic sighed, he was relieved that the human didn't see him. That feeling was quickly diminished as he heard footsteps approaching. 'Damn, got to hide!' Riddic looked around, there wasn't many places to hide in the room. The footsteps sounded closer, Riddic decided now wasn't the time to be picky. He rushed over to what looked like a door, he pushed and pulled but it wouldn't move. He thought for a moment and decided to pull from the right, the door slid open.

Riddic looked at what appeared to be a closet. 'Not a lot of space in here...' He noticed that the footsteps stopped, the old man was right outside this room. 'The hell with it.' Riddic tried his best to fit inside the closet and closed the door. Not one second after he closed it, the old man opened the door to his bedroom. Riddic could hear him move inside. 'Don't look in here, please don't look in here.'

* * *

_A few minutes later..._

"Ahaha, not a fan of coffee?" The old man said as Riddic coughed. "No! It taste disgusting!" "Hehe, it is an acquired taste." The old human got up and moved to the fridge. "I'm sure I have something else you can drink." Riddic pushed the cup containing coffee way. "Thank you."

Riddic stared into space, thinking back on the past few moments that lead up to this. He was hiding from the human so he wouldn't be surprised, when in fact Riddic was surprised at how the old man found him right away, like he knew he was there all along. After a few awkward words the human invited him to drink some "coffee".

He had no idea what this coffee was since the PTO never introduced it to the Saiyans, and he didn't have a clue what human customs were in relations to declining this "coffee" so Riddic decided to accept as a gesture of...apology wasn't quite the word but as a form of...starting over? Riddic thought it was for the best, after all he was caught uninvited in this human's house and again he didn't know how humans would react to that. Too bad this coffee stuff was horrible.

"Though the average person either would have tried to kill me or would have panicked if they found me.' Riddic thought. 'Maybe this is how all humans act? That or this human isn't quite average.'

The old man came back with some type of small cylinder. "I don't know how you handle alcohol, so I grabbed some juice." He handed Riddic the cylinder, the latter nodded in thanks and took the object. He looked at it for a while, looking for a way to drink the continence. "Uh..." Riddic put the cylinder on the table before him. "How do you drink from this?" He asked with a smile. The old man laughed again. "You don't know how to drink from a can? Man, where ever you're from is missing out."

The old human reached for the cylinder, he pointed to the top of the object. "You see that oval like thing on the top? That's called a tab, you pull that upward and it opens the can." Riddic did as the old man instructed, the can opened so simply. "Wow...don't I feel stupid." He said jokingly. The old man waved at him. "Ah, don't feel too bad. You're an alien after all or so you say."

A few quiet moments past. Riddic broke the awkward silence. "So...What do you do out here?" "Not a lot, sitting, reading, watching TV, usual stuff we humans do to relax." "Only you do it all the time." "Well that's usually what a hermit does. Besides, there's nothing to do around here anyway." "Ah, but that's why you go out from time to time. Might be worth the dizziness from your pet creature." "Bady Garma? He's not my pet, just someone who owes me. He takes me out to the main land when I running low on supplies or for one of my...personal trips."

"That so?" Riddic took one last sip from the can. "Must be fun." The old man smiled. "Hehe, if only you knew." Riddic chuckled. "Oh yea, I forgot to introduce myself." He stretched his hand across the table. "My name's Riddic, it's nice to meet you." The old man took his hand and shook it. "I'm known as the Turtle Hermit but most call me Roshi." They withdrew their hands. Riddic rubbed the back of his head. "I hope you didn't mind my intrusion." "Phewy, its no trouble in fact you're the most exciting thing that's happen to me in a long time." Riddic smirked. "Besides what happens on your _personal trips_ eh?" Roshi laughed. "Ok maybe not the most exciting thing that's happened to me in a long time, but defiantly exciting!"

The two laughed for a while before Riddic spoke again. "This might not be the right time, but can I ask you something?" "I don't see why not, shoot." "I know this is a lot to ask but could I stay here?" "What do I look like I run a daycare here?" Riddic raised his eyebrow, he was wondering what a "daycare" was. Roshi though he was taking him seriously. "I'm just kidding. You can stay, but you're gonna have to do something in return." Riddic smiled. "That's no problem. I'll repay you in any way I can."

"Good. We'll start tomorrow. For now you can help yourself to the TV, if you need me I'll be outside catching up on my reading." Roshi sat up, went to his closet and grabbed something Riddic couldn't quite see, and walked outside. Riddic turned to the television. "Well, let's see what human tv is like." Back on Planet Vegeta, the Planet Trade Organization introduced the Saiyans to televisions. Riddic tried watching one once but all he found were shows based around Frieza or news about current events involving the PTO. He turned the TV on hoping this planet's shows would be different, he was surprised at what he found.

The variety of shows was almost overwhelming, he flipped through each channel looking at them with interest when he found a particular channel. This channel portrayed several weapons and vehicles that humans have developed over the years, the Military Channel he heard an announcer say. Riddic looked in awe at these human weapons, several of which looked similar to other alien tech he'd encountered during his missions. Though he was disappointing that many of the weapons lacked destructive power he was still impressed by some of the designs.

After a few hours Roshi came back in, commented on the channel Riddic was watching, and made dinner for the two of them. Afterward, the two began to talk about the differences of their two races before turning in for the night. Roshi gave Riddic a blanket and told him to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Hey Riddic, wake up!" Riddic opened one of his eyes. "Five more minutes." He closed his eye again. WHACK! Something hard hit Riddic's face, waking him up imminently, he sat up. "Ah! Why'd you go and do that for!" He turned around and saw Roshi holding a frying pan, most likely the item he used. "Well, you weren't waking up and today is the day you start paying me back for staying here!" "Yea but you didn't have to hit me!" "Well next time get up when I ask you to! Now hurry up and get dressed, I put some cloths you can use in the bathroom over there. While you're at it take a shower, you BO could make a normal human pass out." Riddic got up and started to walk to the bathroom. "Alright, old man." Roshi pointed the frying pan at him. "That's Roshi to you!" Riddic waved his hand behind his head. "Whatever Old Man Roshi."

* * *

"How do I look?" Riddic wore the cloths Roshi left out for him; a tropical themed short-sleeved shirt, white shorts and red sandals. Roshi looked him up and down. "Good. My cloths fit you perfectly, even though I buy cloths that are several times bigger than my actual size." Riddic smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Well thanks, it certainty isn't my usual style." "Well spandex isn't exactly a well liked style here. Most would think that you were into...weird things. Anyway, let's get going!" Riddic nodded. "Right."

* * *

_A few hours later..._

"I can't believe that didn't work!" Roshi yelled, he rubbed the red slap mark on his left cheek. "And I though that having you with me would help!" Roshi took Riddic to the nearest city, hoping that the young, good-looking Saiyan would help him get a girl. Unfortunately, the particular woman they were talking to caught on and slapped Roshi as hard as she could before storming off.

Riddic placed both of his hands behind his head. "It's not my fault that you're a perverted old man. If you tried that on my planet you would be dead right now." "A phewy," Roshi crossed his arms. "Women these days have no respect for their elders." Riddic chuckled. "Especially the perverted ones." Roshi raised his fist at Riddic. "Why I oughta- " "You know he speaks the truth, Roshi." An elderly voice said. Roshi and Riddic turned to the source of the voice. "I know that voice. Could it be?" "Well its good to see that your age has yet to affect your memory, you old coot."

Riddic and Roshi found who was talking, he was an old man looking around the same age as Roshi. He wore a green shirt with yellow selves, another one of those visers Riddic had the yet to learn was called(sunglasses*cough*cough*), black shoes, and a hat with a crane head popping out of the center. He had two whiskers at the each end of his mouth, and gray hair that curled upward on each side of his head. Roshi stepped toward him. "Shen, I didn't expect to see you here." "Hehe, the same can be said of you. I see you're still failing with the ladies." Roshi laughed. "You never did any better. So why are you here Shen?" Shen smiled. "I've been recruiting, in fact here comes my latest find."

Just as Shen finished speaking, a very large man came into view. He was taller than Riddic by a full head, he wore a white t-shirt and blue jeans. The man ignored Riddic and Roshi as he walked to Shen. Shen laughed as the man stood next to him and turned in their direction. "What do you think? Pretty impressive no?" "Well," Roshi stared at the man. "He's big, I'll give you that. Other than that, he's not impressive at all." The man looked down at Roshi and smirked.

"Well, it seems that he disagrees with you." Shen chuckled. "Seeing as you're an old man and not as spry as you used to, why don't we test him out on your friend there? I'm sure that'll be fine." Roshi thought for a moment. 'Hehe, Shen I might not be as young as I used to be, but I'm more than a match for your brute there. However, I think it'll be funnier to see the look on your face when Riddic takes him out.' Roshi leaned by Riddic. "Hey, could you handle this? I would take care of this myself but my back's killing me." He whispered. Riddic nodded. "Sure, beside I think he's a little out of your league anyway." "I'll have you know that back in the day I was a martial arts master!" Roshi yelled right in Riddic's ear. The latter had to cover his ears from the noise. "If my back wasn't hurting I would take him out myself!"

"Oh? Is that right? Sorry, I didn't know." Riddic stepped forward. "I'll make this quick." Shen started to laughed. "Oh it'll be quick alright!" He nodded at his disciple. "Turn him inside out." The large human nodded and stepped forward, he settled into a fighting stance and waited for Riddic to make to first move. Riddic smiled, he disappeared in an instant, he reappeared in front of the human and punched him in the chest. The human spat out blood and fell with a thud. Riddic scratched the back of his head. 'Maybe I used a little too much power...'

Shen stood shocked. "B-but? How?!" Roshi laughed. "Maybe you should choose your students more carefully!" He stopped laughing and walked to Riddic. "Let's go home." Riddic nodded and followed, Shen cursed at them as they walked away.

* * *

_December 25, Age 733_

"What's Christmas?" Riddic asked, rather confused. Roshi stared at his as if he was staring at a child who just asked him why the sky was blue. "It's a holiday were people hang out with their families all day and give each other presents." Riddic tilted his head. "That's it?" "Basically." "Well it's already better than our holiday." "Oh? What is your holiday." Riddic walked over to the fridge and pulled out a juice can. "King Vegeta Appreciation Day, set on the day we won our war against a race called the Tuffles."

Riddic opened the can and took a sip. "Basically you pay tribute to King Vegeta for five or so minutes then continue on with the day." Turtle, one of Roshi's oldest friends who Riddic met the other month, popped his head up. "That sounds dull." Turtle said. Riddic nodded. "We also were forced to adopt another holiday when we were incorporated into the PTO. That holiday's called Frieza Day. On Frieza Day, everyone in the PTO has to give a gift to Frieza. If you forget to give Frieza a present, he kills you or blows up your planet or both. It varies on his mood."

Roshi got up, walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. "Wow, what a brutal holiday." He opened the beer and began guzzling it down. "If you excuse me, I think I'll start my Christmas." Roshi walked towards the door leading outside, picking up some of his dirty magazines along the way. "Merry Christmas Riddic." Riddic turned his head towards the old master. "Merry Christmas, Old Man Roshi."

* * *

_Age 734_

Riddic and Roshi stood across each other on the beach surrounding Roshi's island. Riddic wore his Saiyan battle armor and Roshi wore a red short-sleeved shirt, gray shorts, and red flip-flops. Roshi looked his Saiyan friend in the eyes. "Riddic, I noticed that you have a problem holding back your power when you fight someone." Riddic remembered the huge man he fought the other day, he scratched the back of his head. "Yea, I've been taught to fight without holding back." "I've decided to help you restrain yourself. Consider this thanks, for ruining Shen's day that last time." Roshi turned around. "I'll be right back, I'm going to get something that'll help you restrain yourself."

Riddic nodded, Roshi began to walk off to gather whatever item he had in mind when Riddic remembered something he meant to ask the hermit for awhile. "Oh, before you go, I have a question." Roshi turned his head toward him. "I've been wondering, how did you find me so easily before?" Riddic continued. "It was like you knew where I was hiding all along." Roshi sighed. "You don't know? I'm surprised that a fighter of such power has no knowledge of detecting ki." Riddic stared at Roshi blankly. "Ki?...Oh you mean power readings. I know about those, but I can't detect them without a devise. Is that what the visor on your face is? A device that finds sources of power?"

Roshi turned around. 'I can't believe this. Then again, I am one of the only humans who can sense ki.' "First, the visor -as you call it- is not a device that can detect ki. Second, they are called _sunglasses_ and all they do is cover my eyes while making me look cool." Riddic chuckled at Roshi's last statement. Roshi continued to speak nonetheless. "Third, I can detect ki or power levels naturally. Meaning I can sense them without the aid of a device."

Riddic was shocked at this. He was lead up to believe that such a thing was impossible. "Y-you can? How?" Roshi scratched his head. "Looks like I have much to teach you." He turned around again, off to obtain the aforementioned item. 'For an alien who has the highest ki reading I've felt in my entire life, he is extremely clueless of what he's fully capable of.'

After a few minutes, Roshi returned with a pick turtle shell. He handed it out to Riddic. "Here, put this on." Riddic stared at the shell for a moment before taking it, he noticed two straps along the inside of the shell and placed the shell on his back. 'It's a bit heavier than I thought.' He stretched his arms out as he adjusted to the shell. "Ok, now what?" "Now," Roshi stepped forward. "I want you to stand in the ocean and raise your power as high as you can."

Riddic did as the old master asked. He thought about showing Roshi that _other_ power he had: his Super Saiyan transformation, then thought better of it. 'I still don't know much about it...and that _rage_. I might attack Roshi, I shouldn't risk it.' He turned around, facing his Earthling friend. "You ready?" "Whenever you are." Riddic spread his legs out, he raised his fists up to his stomach. He yelled as he released his power, a white aura surrounded him. The water swirled around his feet.

Roshi stared at him, unflinching. 'Not bad...' "Ok, now try to lower that power as much as you can." "You mean like this?" The aura around Riddic shrunk a little. "Yes, but try to take it down further." Riddic struggled to lower his power. 'This is hard. My father taught me to give it my all in a fight. "Holding back is for those who don't want to prove they are the best", he used to tell us.' "Tha-that's as low as I can bring it." Roshi stood still, assessing Riddic's power level. 'Hm...It's a little higher than half of his original ki. That's a little better than I hoped.'

Roshi sighed. "Still, we have a lot of work to do."

* * *

_Age 735, in the Arctic region known as the Tsumisumbri Mountains_

In the arctic mountain range, Riddic practiced his energy techniques. He was blasting at mountains -which were surprisingly tough to destroy- while testing out a new trick he picked up from Old Man Roshi. 'I think I picked up Marcus's sense of humor.' Riddic though as he launched a wave towards a nearby canyon. 'Let's see how long I can keep this one intact.' He moved the wave up and down, swerving it away from anything that might cause it to detonate. He managed to keep it alive for a long time, almost out of eyesight, when it finally exploded. Riddic place his hand on his head, as if he expected it to survive longer. "Well that was a good run." He placed his hand out. "One more try." He said before launching another wave.

What Riddic didn't know, was that his energy wave blew open a hole in the side of an ice wall. The inside of the wall was hollow and very dark. A few moments after the detonation, an old man with a cane appeared in the opening. "Finally! After so long!" The old man walked out. "Trapped in that iceberg for 20 years, its good to be free." He looked up at the sky. "Soon, Dr. Wheelo, I, Dr. Kochin, will free you and we shall take revenge on this world!"

* * *

_A few hours later..._

Dr. Kochin stood on a ledge overlooking the icy tomb he spent the last 20 years in. 'Only a few more moments and you shall be free.' He turned around, his minions -known as Bio-Men- were looking all over the world for something that Dr. Kochin and Dr. Wheelo heard about 20 years ago. Something that, if the legends were true, will break the tomb imprisoning his mentor easily. Things where starting to look good for the doctor when his minions brought him 4 of the 7 items he sought: The Dragon Balls. It was only a matter of time before they brought him the rest.

After a few minutes, the Bio-Men brought him the remaining Dragon Balls. The balls glowed in unison, it was truly a majestic site to behold, but Dr. Kochin wanted to waste no time and summoning the dragon. The sky turned dark as clouds started to gather. A lightning bolt hit the balls, causing them to fall of the ledge Dr. Kochin's minions placed them on. This concerned him for a moment as he though the balls were lost, but this concern quickly vanished as a form of light emerged in the form of a dragon. It shot upward towards the sky, after a flash of bright light, the Earth's dragon stood before him. "YOU WHO HAVE SUMMONED ME, I SHALL GRANT ANY ONE WISH. SPEAK! WHAT IS IT YOU DESIRE?"

"Eternal Dragon! My mentor Dr. Wheelo lays frozen in this ice tomb, that not even the great sun can melt! I wish for you to melt these ice walls so I can wake him up!" "AS YOU WISH." The surrounding ice walls began to melt rapidly, entire ice mountains collapsed in on themselves, all falling into the waters forming bellow."YOUR WISH IS GRANTED, I BID YOU FAREWELL." With a glow of light, the Eternal Dragon vanished. The forms of the seven Dragon Balls scattered to the ends of the Earth.

The old man looked into the newly formed lake and smiled. In the center laid a huge building of some sort, colored blue and had a reptilian like appeal to it. "Dr. Wheelo is free! At long last our master plan can finally begin! The world will soon be ours! Ahahahahaha!"

* * *

_A little while later, at KAME House..._

Roshi was napping on his lawn chair, this time he didn't have one of his dirty magazines on his face. "Are you Master Roshi?" A low sounding voice that sounds like a robotic alien said. After waiting a few moments the voice spoke louder. "Are you Master Roshi?" Roshi slowly opened his eyes, of course one cannot tell with his sunglasses on. He sat up, looking at the source of the strange voice. In front of him where four short, blue creatures, they looked like reptilian goblin robots. "That depends, who's asking?"

"Dr. Wheelo is asking, he wants us to bring you to him." 'This might get violent.' Roshi cracked his neck. "Never heard of him. Now if you don't mind, would you mind getting off my island? I would like to go on with my day and not have some goblin robots stare at me with their beady red eyes all day." This upset the four creatures, they started to growl at Roshi and took fighting positions. Roshi folded his arms behind his back. "If you have a problem, then say it." The four started to spread out, surrounding Roshi. The latter just continued to stare at the one in front of him.

The four blue creatures rushed Roshi, hoping to attack him from all sides. Roshi quickly countered the charge; he punch the closest robot, sending him flying. He turned around and kicked a second in the gut. Roshi turned to his right and delivered an uppercut upon the third and finished by hitting the fourth with a backwards high-kick.

Roshi stared at each of the goblin robots for a moment, making sure they stayed down. He sighed, about to say something when he heard a clapping coming from behind him. "Very impressive Master Roshi. No wonder you are considered the world's strongest fighter." Roshi turned around and saw an old man with an oddly shaped head and a cane. "I'm sorry that my Bio-Men caused you trouble, but I just had to see how well you fought. Might I say that your form is excellent."

"Enough with the flattery, who are you and why are you on my island?" "My apologies, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Dr. Kochin, and I am here to invite you to the greatest martial arts event of a lifetime. You see, my mentor Dr. Wheelo is looking for the strongest fighter in the world and we believe that fighter is you!" "So you guys think I'm the strongest in the world." Dr. Kochin briefly raised his cane in the air. "Indeed! We have set up a challenge that only the strongest fighter can pass. If you manage to beat the challenge, we will reward you greatly!"

Roshi pondered the invitation for a few moments. 'Well...I have been getting back into shape due to training Riddic.' "Sure, why not." Rochi decided. Dr. Kochin smiled. "Excellent!" Dr. Kochin turned around, as he did a giant metal object popped out of the water. The object looked like some type of metal insect or reptile. Kochin tuned his head toward Roshi. "Please follow me, it'll take a few hours to reach our destination."

* * *

_Back in the Tsumisumbri Mountains..._

Riddic flouted among the ice mountains, looking up at the sky. 'The hell is with this sky?' An hour or two earlier the sky turned black, but the horizon was still blue. Riddic wondered if it was a natural phenomenon that happens in this region of Earth. 'I'll ask Old Man Roshi once I get back, I wonder what he's doing now...'

* * *

Roshi stood in a dark room, the old master started to wonder when this "challenge" would present itself. "Hey! Where is this challenge you told me about?" Roshi sighed. "If I knew it was going to take this long I would have brought something to read."

Meanwhile, Dr. Kochin stood in front of a large monitor. The monitor portrayed Master Roshi. Dr. Kochin turned away from the monitor. "Dr. Wheelo, as you have requested I have brought you Master Roshi." "Proceed then."

Roshi continued to stand in the dark, he was about to speak again when he felt the floor pushing him upwards. After a few moments, the floor stopped, it was still dark. Suddenly, bright light flooded in from three different points, Master Roshi placed his arm in front of his eyes, since his sunglasses weren't enough to cover the brightness from the light. Roshi noticed something coming from the point in front of him, but couldn't make it out. The thing came closer and closer, soon enough Roshi could tell there where three things coming at him and could distinguish that some were taller than others. He couldn't see anything noticeable about the beings approaching him thanks to the blinding light, it caused his vision to blur.

All of a sudden the three beings stopped a few feet away from him. Roshi lowered his arm, he looked at the three before him. "So, is this my challenge?" Dr. Kochin' voice echoed through the chamber. "Allow me to introduce my creations. State of the art bio-technical warriors! Kishime, Misokatsun, and Ebifurya." The three didn't respond to their maker's introduction so Roshi did not know who was who. Nonetheless, Dr. Kochin continued. "They are highly skilled warriors. Now we shall see if you are worthy of holding the title of the strongest fighter in the world."

Roshi spread his legs out as he assumed one of his fighting stances. "Alright then, if you want to see how tough I am, I will be happy to show you." Dr. Kochin laughed. "It's showtime!" The bright light that filled the room vanished, and a different source of light lit up the whole room, portraying it in a purplish glow. Roshi could now clearly see the three before him, he almost wished he couldn't see them in such detail.

The one on his left was largest of the three and by far the fattest. He was yellow, had spikes on his head, around his arms and many around his fat areas, only three claw like fingers on each hand, had pointy ears and whiskers on his face. The only thing resembling clothing on that one was a dark red chest armor and a shiny circle like object in the middle of the armor.

The one in the middle was the smallest of the three, he looked like a mutated reptile. He was green, had two little horns popping out of his head, there where fin like appendages along the back of his head and purple spots covered his body. Like the other bio-android, he had pointy ears and whiskers. He was much more clothed than his counterpart, as he wore white boots and gloves, and a blue body armor that resembled Riddic's armor.

The one of his right was the most human looking one of the three, and the only one with hair. He was pink, built like a brute, and had a mohawk, pony tail combo. Like the others he had pointy ears. He wore a dark red armor with spikes along the shoulder sides, what looked like an armored loincloth, and dark blue boots.

Suddenly, Kishime charged at Roshi, he threw a right hook which Roshi easily dodged. The bio-android jumped away, as he comrade Ebifurya jumped up in the air and rushed towards Roshi with a hammer-fist. Roshi saw the attack in time and sidestepped out of the way. The pink brute followed up with a low kick, Roshi jumped to avoid the attack.

When he landed, Misokatsun appeared behind him and attempted to tackle him. Roshi dodged the attack only to be meet by Kishime. The reptilian android unleashed a barrage of kicks upon the old master, he blocked them all. Ebifurya charged at the occupied Roshi, hoping to land a blow on his backside. Roshi heard the approach, sent a punch at the bio-android currently assaulting him, forcing it to back off. Then he quickly turned around and tripped Ebifurya, causing the brute to tumble a few feet.

Kishime and Misokatsun attacked Roshi together, unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Roshi blocked or dodged them with ease. Ebifurya joined in the attack but cause little difference as Master Roshi continued to survive the onslaught.

* * *

"This was...unexpected." The dumbfounded Dr. Kochin said. "Master Roshi is proving that he is more capable than I originally thought." He smiled. "However, my creations have yet to show their true power. Its only a matter of time before Roshi is overwhelmed." He chuckled.

Dr. Wheelo watched from his "shell of a body" with particular interest. "Hm...Kochin, are you sure Master Roshi is the strongest in the world?" His assistant turned around. "He's the strongest we've known of from 20 years ago." "So in other words, you don't know for sure. Think Kochin, a lot can change in 20 years and Roshi is past his prime." He paused to let that sink into Kochin's head. "When this 'challenge' is over, I want you to explore the current martial arts world and bring me the _real_ strongest fighter in the world."

Dr. Kochin frowned, he turned his head back towards the monitor. "What about Master Roshi?" Dr. Wheelo thought on that for a few moments. "I suppose you can use him for your experiments. Who knows? He might make a great bio-warrior."

* * *

Roshi continued to fend off attack after attack from the three bio-warriors until he found a break in the assault. Roshi back flipped several times to put distance from his three opponents. 'I think its time for me to get serious.' He spread his legs out and placed both of his hands by his side. Energy began to charge in between them as he prepared one of his most powerful attacks. "Ka...me...ha...me...HA!" He unleashed his signature attack, the Kamehameha wave, at the three bio-androids.

The ones known as Kishime and Ebifurya jumped out of path of the wave, but the towering Misokatsun held his ground. The wave hit Misokatsun, pushing into the giant's fat but didn't explode. Instead, the wave stopped, seemingly eaten by the bio-warrior's fat body. Misokatsun smiled, he sent the wave back at Master Roshi at double speed.

"What?!" Roshi yelled, he dodged just in time to avoid his own attack, it exploded behind him. As soon as he landed, Ebifurya charged at him, Roshi sidestepped and kicked the brute in the back. Ebifurya stumbled forward and collided with Kishime who unknowing to Roshi was trying to sneak up and attack him from behind. Misokatsun launched himself at Roshi, the latter turned around in time to see the attack and jumped out of the way, causing the giant to crash into his two comrades.

Roshi laughed. "If we were bowling, that would have been a strike." The three bio-androids got up and surrounded Master Roshi from all sides. Roshi breathed deeply, he settled into another fighting stance. 'This'll be tougher than I thought.'

* * *

Riddic was hovering above the Tsumisumbri Mountains, still practicing his new trick when he felt something. 'What was...' Riddic looked in the distance, trying to focus on what he felt before. 'Roshi? What the hell are you doing here?' He turned toward the direction he sensed his friend in. 'Who are these others with him?' Riddic hovered there for a few moments, it felt like his friend was fighting these other powers. 'Each one is much stronger than him.' Riddic took off in that direction, flying as fast as he could. 'Hold on old man.'

* * *

Dr. Kochin watched as his creations continued to assault Master Roshi. 'It shouldn't be long now.' He smirked. Kochin turned to his mentor. "Don't you think it's quite remarkable that Master Roshi survived for this long?" "I'll admit, it is impressive. However, this ha-Wait..." Dr. Kochin raised his eyebrows. "What is it?"

"I am detecting a life form with extraordinary power!" The monitor switched view to the outside, what looked like a male human with silver hair and wore strange armor flew over the icy valley. Wheelo pondered this latest development. According to his sensors, this man was much stronger than Master Roshi. Perhaps he was the strongest fighter in the world! "Kochin, I want you to invite that man in. He may be the one I seek."

Kochin stared at his mentor blankly before turning to a nearby control panel. "As you wish, Dr. Wheelo."

* * *

Riddic spotted a strangely designed building floating in the middle of a lake, the lake was a mystery in itself since it wasn't frozen despite the near zero degree temperature of this frozen mountain range. 'What have you gotten yourself into Roshi?' Riddic sighed, he scratched the side of his head. "I leave that guy alone for a few weeks and he ends up in a place like this."

Riddic was about to say something else when a voiced echoed from the building in front of him, it sounded like an old man. "Hello there. Are you looking for someone?" Riddic stared at the building in surprise, he didn't think that the place had a built-in speaker system.

"Uh...Yea, I'm looking for a perverted old man who knows martial arts. His name's Roshi." The voiced echoed once again. "Ah, you're looking for Master Roshi. He is currently undertaking a martial arts challenge inside this fortress, would you like to see him?" Riddic raised his eyebrow. 'Old Man Roshi told me he retired from the martial arts world. Something's not right...' He decided to play along for now. "Sure, if that's ok?" "Oh its no trouble at all! Simply fly down to the front of the fortress and I will sent someone to bring you to him."

* * *

Dr. Kochin laughed as he watched Riddic fly down toward the huge double doors separating the fortress from the outside. "I cannot believe how gullible that man is!" "Careful Kochin." Dr. Wheelo cautioned. "That man knows more than he wishes us to believe." "Yes, Dr. Wheelo." Kochin turned back to the control panel before him. He flipped a switch, manually changing the monitor back to the battle between Master Roshi and his three creations. He looked with interest to see how the battle developed since he last looked. Roshi was still on the defensive; blocking, dodging and countering where he could, but he was growing tired and his opponents seemed to grow stronger and stronger as they held a little less of their power back every few minutes.

Kochin turned to a mic attached to the panel. "Attention Bio-Warriors," Kochin's voice echoed through the chamber, Dr. Kochin's creations ceased their attack, giving Roshi a chance to catch his breath. "There is a being of extraordinary fighting power outside this fortress." Roshi frown, he had a good idea who that "being" was.

"Misokatsun, engage our newly arrived 'guest'. Kishime and Ebifurya, keep attacking Master Roshi until he drops. I'd prefer if he is alive when you defeat him. Now go!" The big one began to move towards one of the three exits in the room, Roshi guessed that one was Misokatsun. He looked at the two remaining bio-warriors, they slowly crept forward towards him. 'So its just these two now. Well at least I don't have to worry about the big one bouncing my attacks back at me anymore.' Roshi spread his legs out, placed his hands by his right side, and began to charge up his original, signature technique. 'Let's try this once more.'

* * *

Riddic stood in front of the huge double doors of this so-called fortress. He waited patiently for this "person" who would show him to Old Man Roshi. Riddic crossed his arms, he was worried. 'I hope you're ok, old man.' He closed his eyes, trying to focus on his friend's ki, when the doors to the fortress opened up. Riddic opened his eyes, uncrossed his arms, and looked inside the fortress. No one was there, though it was dark and the person he was waiting for could have been in the shadow.

Riddic tried to call out, encase the person was in the shadows, when he cut himself off. He felt a power, one of the three powers he felt with Roshi just prior to coming here, approaching fast. 'He's not coming from the hallway.' Riddic looked down at the ice. 'He's coming from down there!' The power felt like it was almost on top of him now, he saw a flash of yellow beneath the ice. Riddic jumped forward and turned around, no sooner did he do that a giant fat yellow monster broke through the ice.

Riddic to a half-step backwards. "So...Are you the person the voice said was to show me in?" The monster yelled something unintelligible and swung his right arm at Riddic, the monster was fast despite being fat. Riddic brought his left arm up and blocked it, he smiled. "You know, you remind me of this other guy I know named Dadoria. He's also fast despite being fat, and you look a lot like him." Riddic bought his right fist back past his waist. "Only you're a lot uglier!" He launched his fist forward, it hit the monster's stomach but in didn't connect with anything. It felt like the monster had no insides at all!

"What?" Riddic was shocked, he never fought an opponent with such an anatomy before. 'How the hell is this thing alive?' The monster looked down at him an snickered. Riddic quickly kicked him in the face, causing the monster to fall backwards into the ice cold waters. He back pedaled a few feet, almost slipping on the ice as he did, and waited for the yellow monster to resurface.

Soon enough, the monster jumped out of the water. Yelling unintelligibly at Riddic, it charged at him. Riddic extended his hand towards the yellow monstrosity. "Let's see how you handle this!" He fired an energy wave at the creature, it halted in response, spreading itself outward. The wave hit the monster, extending its stomach backwards like taffy, but it held its ground. Riddic raised his eyebrow. 'I see he handled that well.' He lowered his eyebrow, staring dead into the monster's eyes. 'How about we add some more power?' The wave doubled in size, the creature continued to hold his ground, but began to show signs of stress. Riddic smiled. 'A little more should do it.' The wave grew, not as much as before but enough to cause the monster trouble.

The monster tried to hold its ground, but to no avail as he began to slip backwards bit by bit. Suddenly, the wave pierced the monster's body, causing it to fly backwards. Riddic lowered his hand, about to turn around and proceed inside the fortress when he spotted the monster flying around the sky uncontrollably. He laughed at the creature's misfortune. "So he was full of air all along! Look at that! Hahaha!"

* * *

Inside the fortress's control room, Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin stared at the monitor in shock. This man who appeared out of nowhere defeated one of their most powerful creations like nothing! "Th-this is unexpected!" Kochin said. "Such power! He defeated Misokatsun with ease! It's unbelievable!" Wheelo laughed. "He's the one alright, the strongest in the world. I can't wait to meet this man face to face."

* * *

Riddic sprinted through the dark hallway, looking for any side passages as he went. A few minutes passed, he saw a light at the end of the hallway and speed up towards it. He entered a large, circular room. Riddic looked up, he saw several black balls hovering in the air.

Suddenly, they sprouted long blades and begun to rapidly spin. They rushed towards him, Riddic immediately raised both of his hands and began to launch multiple energy blasts at the spinning death balls. Many of the balls crashed into the blasts, breaking into pieces. Several of the balls maneuvered around the blasts and managed to hit Riddic from several angles. However, his armor took the blunt of the blow and caused the blade that made contact to break off. Riddic smiled. "So this armor is good for something." He blasted the remaining death balls, looked around to make sure there weren't any more surprises, and continued onward to find Roshi.

* * *

"He handled that well." Dr. Wheelo said as he continued to watch Riddic wonder through his fortress. "Looks like he's lost. Would you show him the way Kochin?" Dr. Kochin turned around and placed his free hand on his chest. "It would be a pleasure, Dr. Wheelo."

* * *

Riddic raced through the vast hallways, looking for his human friend. 'Where are you old man?' He kept running until he spotted something in the corner of his eye. He stopped and turned, something was waving at him from the shadows. Riddic stepped closer, it was a short, greenish blue goblin looking thing with beady, red eyes and a mask instead of a mouth. "You are looking for Master Roshi, correct?" It said. Riddic held the urge to laugh at the creature's ridiculous voice. He knelt down, staring at it at eye level. "That's right. Do you know where he is?"

The creature nodded, he pointed in a particular direction. "This way," The Bio-Men turned and began to walk in the direction it pointed in. Riddic sat up and followed, the two walked for what seemed to be an hour when they finally arrived in a large circular room. The room was illuminated in a purplish glow. The Bio-Men pointed towards the center of the room, Riddic looked over and saw Roshi laying face first on the floor. Riddic's eyes widened. "Old Man!" He brushed pasted his guide, running as fast as he could towards his friend. He knelt down, placing both his hands on Roshi's back.

"Roshi!" He rocked the old master back and forth, trying to get him to respond. "Roshi! What happened? Who did this? Roshi?!" Riddic continued to rock his friend's body, after a few moments Roshi responded. "Didn't anyone tell you it's rude to wake up other people?" Riddic sighed, he was relieved. He took his hands off of Roshi's back. "You scared me, I thought someone finally took you under." Roshi slowly got up, Riddic could now see scorch marks on his face and cloths. Roshi looked at his friend. "Who me? Hehe, don't worry about such things. I've survived worse." He placed his hand behind his back and began to gently punch his lower back area. "Not that they didn't try."

Riddic sat up, he had a serious look on his face. "Who did this? And where are they now?" Roshi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the same voice that Riddic heard outside the fortress. "Hehehe, if you wish to know. My creations were the ones who did this to your friend. As for where they are..."

Riddic felt something slam against the back of his head, the blow cause his head to bend downward. "...We're right here!" A different voice said. Riddic turned around, he saw a pink, brutish looking, human-like being standing where he just was and a purple spotted, green reptilian-like creature rushing at him. The green one(Kishime) jumped up and attempted to kick Riddic. The latter sidestepped, dodging the kick completely. The pink one (Ebifurya) charged at him with a left hook, Riddic brought his right arm up and blocked it, following up with a kick to the brute's chest.

Kishime charged at Riddic with a left hook. Riddic turned his head towards the bio-android and smacked him with his left fist. Kishime fell sideways, catching himself before hitting the floor. Riddic heard a roar behind him, he turned only to be meet by a cold blast. His right elbow and the surrounding areas were frozen in ice. "Wha-" Ebifurya laughed. "Cold enough for ya?" Riddic stared at him, he snickered. "So, you're the one that can talk. Well, as for your question." Riddic managed to flex his elbow, shattering the ice that entrapped it. "No, your 'frost beam' is nowhere close to the colds of the Tsumisubri Mountains. If I wasn't used to the cold here, your attack might have been a problem." Ebifurya stood still, completely shocked at how Riddic shook off his attack like nothing.

Behind him, Kishime picked himself up and roared, he extended his right arm. Wires sprouted from his arm, most hooked onto his skin, others span around in front of his arm, creating a whip with a bright yellow glow. Kishime swung his arm forward like a whip, Riddic turned around and raised his left hand to block the attack. The wires raped around his arm, Kishime smiled and sent an electric pulse down the wires. Riddic was shocked, literally. "THE HELL?!" He screamed, firing an energy blast at Kishime. He yelled in terror as the blast hit him, disintegrating his entire body save his right arm. Riddic panted angrily, he ripped the wires off his hand and threw them aside.

Riddic turned to Ebifurya. "And then there was one..." Ebifurya clenched his fists, he rushed Riddic. The latter closed his eyes. "When will they learn." Ebifurya closed in on Riddic, he swung his fist but only punched the air. Riddic vanished at the last moment before he made contact. Confused, the brute looked around trying to find his opponent. Riddic reappeared a few feet to Ebifurya's left, the latter turned in time to see Riddic launch an energy blast at him before vanishing again. Ebifurya stepped to his right, dodging the blast. Riddic reappeared upside down a few feet behind the pink brute, he fired another blast before vanishing once again.

Ebifurya turned around again and narrowly dodged the blast. Just then, Riddic reappeared a few feet in front of him, a smile on his face. Ebifurya stared at him and laughed. "Ha! You missed!" Riddic crossed his hands, pointing both of his index and middle fingers outward."Did I now?"

Ebifuya raised his eyebrow, he turned to his right. The energy blast he just dodged somehow turned around and was speeding towards him. He then turned to his right, the other blast also turned around and sped toward him as well. Ebifuya grinned his teeth and jumped up at the last moment, dodging both blasts again and causing them to collide and explode. Ebifuya smiled, about to gloat that he wouldn't let such a trick beat him, when Riddic appeared in front of him. Dr. Kochin's creation dropped his jaw in shock, before he could do anything Riddic hit the bio-android with a right hook, causing him to fly at a breath-taking speed. Ebifuya crashed into a nearby wall, killing him instantly.

* * *

Dr. Kochin took a few nervous steps backward. "Kishime and Ebifuya too..." He mumbled. "Just how strong is he?" Dr. Wheelo laughed. "How strong indeed? Once I have that body, no one will be able to stop me! I will rule this world!" Dr. Kochin looked at his mentor. "Are you sure? He may be too powerful for us to handle." "Perhaps..." Dr. Wheelo thought on that possibility for few moments.

"It's too late to go back now, since we've come this far." He said. "Besides, that man wants to find the ones responsible for his friend's misfortune and now that he's linked up with Master Roshi, he knows exactly who we are, or at least our names." Dr. Wheelo paused, if he still had a body he would have turned his head to stare at Riddic. "He won't stop till he finds us, even if he needs to destroy this place in the process. Would you mind sparing us that displeasure Kochin?" Kochin looked at the monitor, half in fear, half in shock. "Y-yes, I'll see to it immediately."

* * *

Riddic sighed, he turned to Master Roshi. "Now then, time to find that guy on the speaker system." He mumbled as he walked towards his human friend. "How are you holding up?" Riddic said as he approached Roshi. "I'm fine, unlike those two you fought. I know you're strong Riddic, but seeing you take out those two so easily surprised me." Roshi sighed. "I fought those two with all I had and it still wasn't enough, maybe I'm getting to old for this."

"Yep, you're way too old for fighting." Riddic said with a smile. Roshi almost fell over, he couldn't believe how obvious Riddic was. "You can at least try to cheer me up!" He yelled. Riddic placed his hands up in an effort to try and calm his friend. "Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Riddic placed his hands down, he had a serious look on his face. "Do you know where that guy on the speakers is?" Roshi calmed down, he placed his hands behind his back. "Ah, that old man...What was his name again? Dr...Kochin I think. Weird man in my opinion, and no, I don't know where he is, but I know he works for someone called Dr. Wheelo." Roshi sighed, he looked up at Riddic. "Sorry, I don't know anything else about them."

Riddic smiled, he placed his hand on Roshi's shoulder. "That's alright old man, you've done more than enough." "Why are you treating my like I'm helpless? I AM a martial arts master, and stop calling me old man." Riddic chuckled. "Sorry, I'm still new to this 'reassuring' thing. My father was the best when it came to that stuff."

Just as Riddic finished speaking, the same Bio-Men that guided Riddic before approached the two. Roshi turned to the goblin-like android. "Careful, that's one of their creations. They're pretty weak though." Riddic turned and stared at the Bio-Men. "Really? But this thing lead me here." "I have orders to bring the both of you to Dr. Wheelo and Dr. Kochin." The Bio-Men said, it turned around. "Please follow me." It walked off towards one of the three exits in the room. "Well...That saves me the trouble of tracking them down." Riddic said, he started to walk after their guide when Roshi stopped him. "Riddic, you do know this is a trap, right?"

Riddic shrugged his arms. "Of course, but I'm still going anyway." Riddic turned his head to Roshi. "I'll make these guys pay for hurting my friend." He said before running after the Bio-Men. 'I'm not gonna go through the loss of a friend, not again.' Roshi sighed. "Might as well see this through to the end." He hurried after Riddic.

* * *

The Bio-Men lead them through a maze of dark passageways. Eventually, the goblin android lead them to a room with a large cylinder object in the center. The Bio-Men pointed up. "They are waiting for you." It said before turning around and walking back the way they came from. Riddic and Roshi stared at up, neither could see the top. Riddic turned his head to Roshi. "Well, no use in standing around." He brought his fist up, pointing to his back with his thumb. "Grab on, I'll fly us up there." Roshi nodded, grabbed on to Riddic's back, and the two flew up. After several moments, Riddic reached the top of the cylinder; it was dark, like most of the fortress. He landed a few meters off of the edge, Roshi hopped off of his back and stood beside him.

A voice laughed out of the darkness. "Glad to see you could make it!" A light came on, illuminating Dr. Kochin, he was standing on a platform, in front of what looked to be a control console. "I see you have brought Master Roshi. Good, now we can take care of all the lose ends." "Kochin, right?" Riddic pointed at the old man. "I'm here to end this, get ready." Dr. Kochin chuckled. "Oh I'm sure, but before that, there is someone here who would very much like to meet you." Kochin nudged his head to his right. "Allow me to introduce my mentor, Dr. Wheelo!"

Riddic looked behind Kochin, he noticed a small red circle. Riddic looked closer, he now noticed a oval like object framed on the wall, inside the top part of the object was a giant brain. "A-a brain?" Riddic said in disbelieve. Dr. Kochin laughed. "Surprised? Dr. Wheelo's body was destroyed when we were trapped in this ice tomb 20 years ago, but I was able to preserve his brain and implanted it in that shell you see there." "And now, I desire a new body. The body of the strongest in the world!" The brain of Dr. Wheelo spoke. Riddic gasped, this was getting weirder and weirder for him. "You can talk?" "Indeed, thanks to my years of research and the work of my loyal assistant, I am able to speak in this shell...and more, if I desire."

"So, why are you after my body?" Riddic asked. "Ah, so you know that you are the one I seek, how perceptive of you. Very well, I shall tell you my reasons." Dr. Wheelo paused. "Dr. Kochin and I seek to rule the world and to _improve_ the human race with our biotechnology. We would have succeed 20 years ago if it wasn't for that damn avalanche that trapped us." "Fortunately, due to some unknown reason, a small part of the ice that sealed us in was destroyed." Dr. Kochin cut in. "Then, thanks to my efforts, our fortress was freed from its icy tomb. We now have a second chance at our ultimate goal!"

Riddic recalled his practice session from earlier, specifically when he sent his energy wave in the valley and it exploded. He clenched his fists. 'So this is my fault.' Riddic stared at Dr. Wheelo. "And what makes you think I'll let you take my body?" Dr. Wheelo laughed. "You don't have a choice! Your body belongs to me now!" Riddic felt something rap around his arms and legs, he looked down and saw several wires rapped around his appendages. Then a bright pink light surrounded him and with it he felt a pain similar to the electric attack he suffered from earlier. He grinned his teeth in pain. 'What the hell is it with these guys and electrical attacks?!' Roshi stepped towards the two mad scientist. "What are you doing to him?"

"Now, depose of the rest so we can begin the transfer." Dr. Wheelo said to Kochin, completely ignoring Roshi's question. The latter nodded in response and hoped down from the platform he was standing on. Kochin flipped the top of his dragon style cane, revealing a hidden button. He aimed the top of the cane at Roshi and pressed the button. A purplish beam wave came out of the cane and rushed towards Master Roshi. The wave exploded, leaving scorch marks where the old master once was. Kochin laughed. "It looks like I disintegrated him!" "Kochin, watch out!" Dr. Wheelo yelled. Too late, Roshi kicked the cane out of Kochin's hand, sending it tumbling over the edge and into the obsess.

Dr. Kochin gasped. "How did you-" "I may be old, but I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." Kochin grinned his teeth, then smiled. He extended his hand towards Roshi. The skin of his hand blew off, revealing a blue robotic hand, then the hand transformed into a gatling gun. Kochin laughed. "Die you fool!" He fired his gun hand at Roshi. The latter held his ground and caught every bullet Kochin fired at him. Dr. Kochin stopped firing, shocked that a human could perform such a feat. That pause was all Roshi needed, he dropped all the bullets he caught and quickly closed in on Kochin. Roshi swung at Kochin's gatling gun hand, knocking it off completely. Kochin fell down, cursing at Master Roshi for taking his arm off.

Riddic watched the whole battle unfold as he adjusted to the pain. 'Now that I'm used to it.' He pulled the wires that held him, breaking them easily, and stepped out of the light that surrounded him. After he did, the light vanished. "Looks like I was wrong Old Man Roshi, you can still fight after all." Roshi turned around. "Never underestimate the Turtle Hermit...And stop calling me Old Man Roshi! It's Master Roshi, Roshi would do fine." Riddic scratched the back of his head and chuckled. "Sorry, it's a force of habit." Roshi sighed. "What am I going to do with you, Riddic?"

'Looks like I need to handle this myself.' Dr. Wheelo thought. The wall around his shell began to break, as if something from the other side was pressing on it with all of its might. He laughed. "I am impressed, Riddic was it? You have far exceeded my expectations." The wall continued to stretch and bend, pipes that were attached to the wall began to fall off. "I now see that I have to take drastic measures to secure your body for my own." Roshi backed away from Kochin and ran towards Riddic. Dr. Kochin got up and nervously cried out his mentor's name.

The wall gave way around Dr. Wheelo; a huge cloud of smoke and debris filled the area, a pair of giant mechanical arms swung freely in the open air and the doctor's evil laugh echoed thought out the room. There was a loud _thumping_ noise as something jumped on the surface of the cylinder, followed by the screams of Dr. Kochin. Unfortunately, he was knocked off the platform, falling into the void as he sped toward the bottom. The smoke cleared, revealing a gigantic mecha of some kind: It was mostly dark blue with some areas of brownish purple, had pincers for hands, a tail, long thin legs, and the same type of metal fin-like objects on the back that Riddic seen outside the fortress. It took Riddic a few moments to figure out that the mecha was indeed Dr. Wheelo.

"Once I have your body Riddic, I can discard of his ugly metal shell." Dr. Wheelo said. "Then, I will be able to fulfill my destiny and become the greatest scientist the world has ever known!" Dr. Wheelo's declaration made Riddic remember the tyrant Frieza, how he ruled over his race and killed everyone who tried to resist his will, he ginned his teeth. "You people are all alike, wanting to rule over others weaker than you." He brought his fist up and clenched it, causing it to shake violently. "I swear, I will destroy you!" Dr. Wheelo laughed. "By all means, come at me."

Roshi spread his legs out and brought his hands up to his stomach. He yelled, his body grew several times bigger and buffer, his shirt exploded into pieces due to the strain. Riddic raised both his eyebrows in surprise. "Ro-Roshi?" Roshi took a deep breath before responding. "I said it earlier didn't I? I always have a few tricks up my sleeve." He placed his hands by his side as he prepared to fire a Kamehameha wave. "Riddic, use that attack I taught you. We'll take him together!" Riddic blinked a few times, he was still trying to get used to seeing Roshi like that. After a few moments, he nodded and placed his hands in the same stance Roshi had his hands, blue energy charged in his hands.

"Ka...me...ha...me...HAAAAAA!" They both fired the wave at Dr. Wheelo, hitting his mecha body. However, Dr. Wheelo walked through the wave unfazed, as if he was walking through the rain. "What?!" Roshi yelled, Riddic grinned his teeth. 'How do we stop him?' They stopped firing the Kamehameha at Wheelo, Roshi reverted to his old self, he started to pant. "Damn...and that was a one time deal." Dr. Wheelo laughed. "Was that it? You'll have to try harder if you want to stop me." He raised one of his pincer arms, it opened, and fired a Photon Strike. Riddic quickly tracked the trajectory of the yellow wave, his eyes widened: It was heading for Roshi.

"ROSHI!" Riddic yelled as he raced in front of the old man, he raised both his arms up to try and block the wave. The wave hit, but Riddic was able to stop it, barely. He turned his head toward his friend. "Quickly! Move out of the way!" Roshi complied, he ran to the left. As soon as Roshi moved out of the way, Riddic quickly jumped to his right. The wave, now unhindered, continued onward, hit the fortress wall, and broke through it. A small dab of sunlight peered through the hole.

Riddic looked at Roshi, making sure he was alright, then at Dr. Wheelo. "That was low, attacking an old man." Dr. Wheelo chuckled. "I need to dispose of him anyway, he knows too much." Riddic clinched his fists. "You have to get through me first!" "That can be arranged!" Dr. Wheelo dashed toward Riddic, he was fast despite being a huge metal mecha, and caught him off guard. Wheelo swung his metal arm and hit Riddic across the face. The latter flew towards the wall but recovered at the last moment. He bounced off the wall and flew back towards the mecha, Wheelo dashed towards Riddic in response.

A few moments before the two collided, Riddic veered up, dodging Wheelo completely. He turned around and fired three energy blasts at Dr. Wheelo, the latter turned around a fired another Photon Strike in response. Wheelo's wave cut through the three blasts easily and continued outward, creating another hole in the fortress.

Riddic landed on the surface of the cylinder covering the enter of the room, he stared at the approaching Dr. Wheelo. 'He's tough, I have to find a way to break his metal shell.' Wheelo landed a few feet from him. "As entertaining as this has been, I think its time we raped this up." He extended one of his pincer arms at Master Roshi. "Surrender your body to me, or he dies." Riddic's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare." Dr. Wheelo chuckled. "Wouldn't I? Try me then, but know this; if I fire my Photon Strike wave at Master Roshi and you move to block it like before, I will intercept you and occupy you long enough for my wave to hit your friend. If you move to attack me, I will fire as well. Either way the result will be the same, and the death of your friend will be solely on your shoulders."

Dr. Wheelo took one step toward Riddic. "Now surrender your body before I kill-" A surge of yellow light flashed around Riddic, causing Wheelo to stop mid sentence. Riddic's hair slowly stood up and flashed yellow. "If you think I will let you hurt my friend any further," His eyes began to change color, a yellow aura flashed on and off around him. Riddic roared to the heavens. "YOU MUST BE ASKING TO DIE!" Riddic transformed; his hair stood up, glowing in a golden color, his eyes turned from black to a blueish green, and a gold aura pulsed around him like it was alive.

Dr. Wheelo stood still, both curious at this development and shocked at its nature. "What? I never seen anything like this before. Tell me, how did you cause this sudden transformation?" Riddic remained still, glaring at Dr. Wheelo. The latter took a step forward. "Did you hear me?" Riddic lowered his head and smirked. "Oh I heard you..." He muttered before vanishing. Dr. Wheelo gasped, he looked around the room for Riddic. "Where are-" He cut himself off, he felt something holding his pincer arm, specifically the one still aimed at Roshi. Wheelo looked, Riddic held his arm in a deadlock.

Riddic smiled and, before Dr. Wheelo could react, ripped off the arm completely. Dr. Wheelo stumbled back, sparks flew out of his side due to his missing arm. "What the hell are you?" He said fearfully. This was unexpected, how could he have known that there would have been a being with this kind of strength and speed? Riddic, still holding Wheelo's ripped off arm, hovered over to the fearful scientist. Riddic laughed. "So you ask who I am?" He said calmly. "I am the nightmare that hunts people like you, I am Riddic! And I, AM A SUPER SAIYAN!"

Dr. Wheelo stood shocked, he never heard of such a thing in his entire life. Before he could offer a retort, Riddic hit him with his disjointed arm. The force sent Wheelo flying sideways, straight towards Master Roshi. The latter panicked as he say the doctor's metal body fly toward him at an unbelievable speed, Roshi couldn't dodge even if he tried. At the last moment, Riddic appeared before his bewildered friend and caught Dr. Wheelo. He turned his head towards Roshi. "It's getting dangerous around here, best find a safe place to hide." Normally, Roshi would have responded with a comment on how he wasn't helpless, but could tell as that this fight was way out of his league. Roshi nodded, and complied with his friend's wishes.

Riddic watched as Roshi left, once he was satisfied that his friend was a a safe distance, he returned his attention to Dr. Wheelo. The mad scientist stood completely still, possibly from the shock of the previous attack. "And now, to finish you off." Riddic picked Wheelo up, spun him around several times, and sent him flying upward. His mecha body broke through the roof of his fortress, creating a huge hole. With in a few moments, Dr. Wheelo was out of sight. Riddic smiled, he launched himself off of the ground and slowly chased after his opponent.

* * *

_In the Earth's atmosphere... _

Dr. Wheelo flew into the Earth's inner atmosphere, the entry slowed him down allowing him to stop his ascent. He hovered there, reflecting on the past few minutes. "Riddic is too powerful...I'll have to travel to another planet to acquire a new body." Dr, Wheelo looked down at the Earth. "First things first, I'll obliterate this planet along with everyone else!" He spread his legs and his remaining arm out. "Though it saddens me that I can no longer fulfill my dream, I much rather see it end by my hands, then the hands of a meddler." Dr. Wheelo began to charge his most devastating attack, a bright light emerged from his fortress and covered him, and with it gave him power.

Riddic wasn't bothered by the light, or the fact that it seemed to give Wheelo more power. He knew that the doctor was trying something desperate, meaning that if he stopped whatever gamble Dr. Wheelo was trying to pull, he would win. Riddic smiled. 'Let's see what you got.' He speed up after the mechanized Wheelo.

Dr. Wheelo laughed, he had gathered more then enough power to destroy the Earth. "Take this!" He crossed his remaining pincer arm against his chest, his entire body glowed yellow. "PLANET GEYSER!" He spread his arm and legs out, a massive red beam wave fired from his chest. The beam rushed towards the planet, Riddic saw Wheelo's attack and smirked. He lit up his golden aura, and flew at max speed toward the beam. Riddic and Wheelo's beam collided, both fought so the other could continue on its trajectory. After a few moments of a "push and shove contest", Riddic pasted through Wheelo's Planet Geyser, causing the attack to detonate prematurely.

Dr. Wheelo hovered, baffled at the spectacle and-before he knew it-the Super Saiyan was upon him. Riddic smiled as he swung his right leg across Wheelo's mechanized chest, cutting it in half. His cut off legs fell to the Earth, burning up in the atmosphere. Dr. Wheelo stood still, he knew that there was nothing he could do to even delay his death. Having used up most of his energy supply on his Planet Geyser attack, he was at the mercy of his opponent. Riddic raised his right hand at the mecha, it glowed with energy. "Any last words?"

Dr. Wheelo was furious, and cursed his fate. This was the end, all those years of study and planing, all those years of biding his time, all those insufferable years in his frozen tomb, all of it led to this decisive moment: His downfall at the hands of the most powerful man in the world. "Damn you Riddic!" Wheelo screamed. "Damn you! And damn this planet!" Riddic chuckled. "Thus are the final words of the self-proclaimed greatest scientist of the world." Riddic fired an energy wave at almost point-blank range, the wave disintegrated Dr. Wheelo's mechanical body, leaving nothing but ash. Satisfied, Riddic flew down to the surface to find Master Roshi.

Unknown to Riddic or Roshi, the giant cylinder in the fortress's control room was in fact Dr. Wheelo's source of power. With Wheelo's death, the power core exploded, taking with it the entire fortress and everyone in it. The shock wave caused Roshi -who long since escaped Wheelo's fortress- to fall over, as well as several avalanches. Riddic landed by his fallen friend, still in Super Saiyan mode. "Are you alright," Riddic smiled. "Old Man Roshi?" Roshi hoped up, his face turned red. "HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU TO STOP CALLING ME THAT?!" Riddic almost fell over laughing, in his mind the two of them made a good impression of the relationship between his diseased friends Marcus and Dapin.

"I- I'm sorry" Riddic struggled to say though his laughs. After a few moments of uncontrollable laughter, he took a few deep breaths and calmed down. "Seriously though, are you alright?" Roshi turned his back on Riddic, he was still mad at Riddic's nickname. "I'm fine." He turned his head. "But are you alright after all that?" Roshi turned back around, he looked at Riddic's golden hair. "That was quite a spectacle, your power jumped over a thousand fold!" Riddic smirked. "Impressed? This is that Super Saiyan transformation I told you about." Roshi nodded. "I remember, but you didn't tell me you could turn into one. It's quite something." Riddic rubbed the back of his head, he smiled. "Stop, you're making be blush."

Riddic brought his hand in front of his fist and clenched in, he still smiled, but it was more of a sad smile now. "Hey Roshi," He turned to the Turtle Hermit. "Did I ever tell you how much I appreciated our friendship?" Roshi raised his eyebrow. "Where is this coming from? Don't tell me you think I'm going to kick the bucket, I still have a few decades left in me." Riddic chuckled, he stared at the snow-covered ground. "It's not that. Just that I...Remembered a promise I made to my best friend." Riddic looked up at Roshi. "I think it's time I went home, to my planet."

Roshi spun around. "Good riddance, freeloader." Riddic almost fell over, he laughed nervously. Roshi turned back around, held his left hand up in a "peace" sign, and laughed. "I'm joking, Ahehehe." He placed his hand behind his back. "Well, I wish you luck in your journey back home. Before you go, could you kindly drop me off on my island? I would walk, but I rather not travel half the world to get home." Riddic laughed. "Sure," He took a half step toward his friend before stopping himself. "Oh, I have to ask. You wouldn't know any good scientist that can possibly repair spacecraft?" "Why? Did your spaceship break when you landed?" Riddic shook his head. "Not when I landed, but I haven't touch the thing in 2 years and I'm not sure of its condition now."

Roshi placed his hand on his beard, he brushed through it as he thought. "Well...There is this new company I heard of whose founder is a world-known genius or something." Roshi tilted his head up. "I think it was called...Capsule Corp. It's somewhere in West City if I'm not mistaken." Riddic nodded. "Alright, I'll head over there." Riddic reverted back to his normal state. "As soon as I drop you off." Riddic knelt down, allowing Roshi to climb on his back and the two flew off in the general direction of Master Roshi's island.

* * *

Power levels:

**Dr. Wheelo:** 18,000

**Dr. Kochin:** 10

**Ebifurya:** 2,500

**Kishime:** 2,500

**Misokattun:** 2,500

**Bio-men:** 50

**Master Roshi:** 139 **(Full/Max Power)** 180

**Riddic:** 11,800 **(Super Saiyan + 145 mil)** 145,011,800

* * *

**Hello all, its been a few months since I last finished an entry(for this story). Unfortunately due to my job they'll still be gaps like this in between entries.**

**It took me forever to finally choose what I wanted Riddic to do on Earth with Master Roshi. I had some idea like have Riddic participate in the World Martial Arts Tournament but that would be overkill. I had thought of having him spend all his time at KAME house but that would be boring. So I decided to include a scene when Roshi uses Riddic to embarrass (troll) his long time rival Shen. **

**I threw Dr. Wheelo in there since I originally planned to include as many of the DBZ movies into this story as I can without the story going to hell, and he is in one of those movie that make no sense timeline wise unless it was an alternate timeline were Goku managed to save Piccolo from sacrificing himself to save Gohan, thus removing the need to go to Namek. (Since they didn't know you can revive people multiple times with the Namek's dragon.) In the canon universe he's most likely still frozen in the Tsumisumbri Mountains until Kid Buu blew up the world. After that, he's either in Hell or trapped in the mountains again when Goku and Vegeta wished for all the humans to be brought back to life.**

**Go ahead and review the crap out of this. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I need to improve upon, etc.**


End file.
